La Reina de la Nieve
by JadeHaze
Summary: UA Todos la llaman "La Reina de la Nieve", pero para él Akane es como Kai, con un corazón de hielo que se propone derretir.
1. Capítulo 1

Nota importante: Esta historia es de tipo alternativo, eso quiere decir que aunque está basada en la obra de Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma ½, se desarrolla en un contexto distinto al de la trama original. Es importante también recalcar que lo escrito a continuación fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, no recibo ninguna remuneración por estos escritos. Está clasificada como 'M' por el contenido erótico y lenguaje no apropiado para menores. Leerla es bajo su responsabilidad.

La reina de la nieve

Por Jade Haze

Capítulo 1

En la cama de un hospital una jovencita hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por olvidar la noticia que acaparaba los medios de comunicación y de la cual ella era protagonista. Los tabloides lo anunciaron el viernes por la mañana, pero la tragedia había sucedido la noche anterior: El magnate Sadaaki Miura y su esposa perdían a su primer hijo debido a un aborto que al momento estaba oculto bajo una atmósfera misteriosa.

Acompañando el artículo aparecía la foto de una jovencita de cabellos cortos y oscuros, no mayor de 18 años, luciendo un elegante vestido de novia blanco, sosteniendo en una mano un ramo de azafranes y teniendo como fondo luces de algún exclusivo club nocturno. Junto a ella, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y enfundado en un frac negro, estaba un hombre que no sólo le superaba demasiado en altura, sino también en edad.

Ambos sonreían. La sonrisa de él era perfecta para la portada de la revista 'TIMES': tamaño perfecto, dientes pulcros, emoción ensayada. La de ella, nerviosa y desbordante de alegría, más natural, llena de energía, complementaba perfectamente a los ojos castaños colmados de fuegos artificiales. El día que se tomó aquella fotografía, poco más de un año atrás, la dulce y tierna adolescente Akane Tendo aceptó convertirse en Akane Miura, sin imaginarse siquiera que esa decisión sería una desgracia que la acompañaría hasta el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>6 AÑOS DESPUÉS<strong>

Dentro del edificio nadie sufría de la intensa lluvia que atosigaba la ciudad, típica de las tardes de septiembre. Allí, el ruido de los móviles timbrando, los tacones de trece centímetros golpeando el mármol, los dedos delgados tecleando a toda velocidad en las computadoras; todo se mezclaba, todo era exactamente lo mismo.

Justo en el quinto piso, al final del pasillo se encontraba la oficina de la mujer más temida del lugar: Akane Tendo, _La__reina__de__la__nieve,_sobrenombre con el que fue conocida desde el primer año de su presidencia. Al entrar sólo podía percibirse el olor a jazmín -era realmente abundante, pero nunca molesto-, la media luz entrando por la ventana y a Johann Sebastian Bach en las bocinas. Y ella, sentada en la silla de piel que era demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo. El oscuro de los muebles contrastaba con la blancura de su piel y de su ropa -pues la mayor parte del tiempo, su vestimenta era de ése color.

Todo el dinero que costaban sus zapatos sería suficiente para alimentar a una familia entera por un año, pero eso, a Akane Tendo, no le quitaba el sueño. Había tenido una terrible noche después de que su cita terminó en tragedia y discusión cuando llegó la propuesta de matrimonio.

- ¡Sora! ¡Te dije claramente que me trajeras el informe desde hace diez minutos! ¡Mierda!-

Era su costumbre gritarle a su asistente por el interlocutor, incluso cuando la pobre mujer había tratado de complacerla desde que la vio llegar a la oficina en la mañana con los labios apretados pero dispuestos a maldecir a quien se le pusiera en frente.

La puerta se abrió, de ella surgió la silueta de una mujer delgada y alta, muy asustada.

- Aquí está, presidenta- dijo temblorosa.

- ¿Eres estúpida o qué?- arrojó los papeles al suelo sin siquiera verlos- ¡He dicho que cuando pido algo debes traerlo inmediatamente!

- Pero presidenta, me faltaba el…-

- ¡Estás despedida!-

- Pero…-

- ¡Lárgate de mi vista!- hizo ademán de arrojarle algo. La mujer salió corriendo de la oficina.

Se frotó las sienes. Necesitaba un trago con urgencia.

* * *

><p>En un salón de ventanas transparentes desde las cuales se podía ver al menos la mitad de la mojada y bochornosa ciudad de Tokio, el gran artista marcial Ranma Saotome y Ukyo Konji, su representante, esperaban desde hacía 30 minutos para concretar el negocio de su vida. Probaron el café y la fruta que dejaron especialmente para ellos y aunque afuera llovía a cántaros, la habitación tenía una temperatura cálida. Las noticias de la CNN se proyectaban en el gran televisor de plasma, ubicado en el centro de una blanca pared.<p>

- ¿Cuánto más nos hará esperar?-

Ukyo miró con fastidio su muñeca y al reloj que lo adornaba. Odiaba la impuntualidad, pues ella se consideraba una persona demasiado ocupada como para tener que aguantar un retraso. Se paseaba de un extremo de la habitación a otro, sosteniendo el móvil en la mano y encajándose las uñas en la palma de la otra. Los altos tacones negros que vestía ése día, a conjunto con el pantalón y el blazer gris, eran acallados por la alfombra que recubría el piso.

- Son sólo 30 minutos de retraso-

Ranma Saotome, sentado en el sofá blanco y con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, prestaba más atención a las gotas que golpeaban el cristal transparente que a las piernas de la chica que anunciaba el clima. Estaba completamente vestido de negro, la camisa y la corbata se fundían en el mismo color, sin embargo, eso hacía resaltar su cuerpo largo, delgado -aunque bien formado- y su ligero bronceado. Los ojos azules resaltaban entre tanta oscuridad, como zafiros en el fondo del océano.

- De todas formas, esa _mujercita_ Tendo, debería saber que no eres cualquier persona-

Ukyo se posó frente a él y elevó una rodilla para apoyarla en el sillón. Se inclinó sobre él hasta dejar sus rostros a corta distancia y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Me llevarás a tomar una copa hoy?-

Ranma le hizo una cara de fastidio a la que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas!- Lo golpeó en el hombro, divertida.

Ukyo entonces se dejó caer sobre sus piernas al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello. Estaba entre risas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejó entrar a quien tanto esperaban.

Enfundada en un entalladísimo vestido blanco con cuello alto, entraba Akane Tendo. La tela sólo le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas pero eso era suficiente para notar sus torneadas piernas. La coleta sostenía en lo alto el largo y oscuro cabello de la mujer, su rostro era pálido, pero sus mejillas, ojos y labios lucían algo de color, sus pies estaban sólo adornados con un par de altas zapatillas negras. Tras ella, a la izquierda, su asistente, Sora -a quien había despedido y recontratado un centenar de veces-, bastante más alta que Akane, pero sin mucha forma en el cuerpo, cabello rubio y lentes de pasta que le conferían un aire intelectual. En sus manos cargaba una laptop y algunas carpetas. _Entre__ellas__debía__venir__el__contrato_. Junto a ella, a la derecha de Akane, caminaba un hombre que rebasaba a ambas en altura. Era moreno, con ojos color olivo, vestido con ropa casual pero elegante a la vez. Ranma prestó atención a la bufanda que llevaba, usar esas cosas siempre le había parecido muy afeminado.

Lamento el retraso- la voz firme pero melodiosa de Akane Tendo sacó de su ensimismamiento a Ranma y Ukyo, quienes se separaron tratando de guardar su dignidad.

Ranma vio cómo el hombre de la bufanda contenía una risa burlona y cómo Sora bajaba la mirada en completa incomodidad. También enfrentó los ojos de _esa__mujer,_pero de pronto parecía como si ella no hubiera visto nada.

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo- dijo tomando asiento- soy la presidenta de _Miura__Inc.,_este es Ryoga Hibiki, director de imagen corporativa y Sora Deyama, mi asistente.

Después de algunas pequeñas reverencias y formalismos más, la reunión transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Los términos ya se habían acordado a través de la representante, Ukyo Konji, pero Ranma deseaba estar seguro de cómo se llevaría a cabo todo.

_Miura__Inc, _al mando de Akane Tendo, era una compañía dedicada a construir hoteles, resorts y clubs deportivos en toda Asia; era la más popular en el momento y generaba las ganancias más grandes que cualquier otro negocio en Japón. Recientemente habían dado un giro a su concepto y optaron por cambiar a la imagen de su compañía que durante años había sido un afamado modelo y actor.

Con la popularidad que habían tenido las artes marciales en los últimos dos años, Ryoga Hibiki y su equipo creativo, decidieron que sería bueno contratar como imagen a la persona que había sido responsable de toda esa reciente locura: Ranma Saotome. No sólo era el más grande artista de la última década, sino que también tenía la facilidad de vender cuanto producto anunciara y reunir a cantidades impresionantes de jovencitas dispuestas a hacer todo por conseguir un autógrafo, una foto o algo más. Ranma era publicidad efectiva y segura.

Plasmó su firma con la Montblac de tinta negra que le proporcionaron. Estando ahí, frente a una mujer que parecía de hielo y con movimientos ensayados, tuvo la sensación de que estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo. Durante toda la reunión, Ryoga se encargó animosamente de explicar todos los términos y condiciones del contrato, mientras Sora tomaba nota de lo que consideraba importante. Sin embargo, _esa__mujer_ sólo le había observado directamente a los ojos, sin ninguna expresión, pero incomodándolo sobremanera.

-¡Trato hecho!- aplaudió Ukyo con emoción al ver que Akane despegó el bolígrafo al terminar su firma. Jamás, en todo lo que llevaba representando a Ranma había firmado un contrato de tantos millones. Sin duda era el negocio de su vida.

Ranma aún parecía intrigado por el comportamiento de Akane. Era la presidenta, sí, pero jamás había visto a una mujer tan inmóvil durante una reunión. No hablaba si no era necesario y lo rígido de su espalda comenzaba a dolerle a Ranma.

-Bien, entonces comenzaremos mañana- Ranma se levantó de su silla con la intención de abandonar. Ryoga se puso de pie al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, tenemos que hacer pruebas para los comerciales de televisión y la publicidad impresa. Hay mucho trabajo por delante- el director habló con firmeza pero con entusiasmo en la voz. También estaba seguro de que sería el negocio más grande que habían hecho.

-Sora, Hibiki, ¿podrían dejarnos un momento a solas?- La intervención de Akane, quien había hablado un par de veces en toda la reunión, tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Ambos obedecieron, abandonando la habitación inmediatamente.

-¿Hay algo que…?- Ukyo comenzó a hablar, pero se vio interrumpida abruptamente por Akane.

-Señorita Konji, Señor Saotome…- Ranma no había vuelto a tomar asiento, la observaba desde lo alto, poniéndose a la defensiva-…como entenderán, la imagen de _mi__empresa_es sumamente importante…- la sonrisa perversa que se formaba en sus labios comenzaba a atemorizar a Ukyo.

-Eso ya nos ha quedado claro, Tendo - Ranma trató de imitar el tono intimidante de Akane, sin saber si lo había conseguido.

-… por lo tanto… - Akane continuó sin prestar atención a la réplica de Ranma -… he de pedirle, señor Saotome, que se abstenga de involucrarse en los escándalos a los que está acostumbrado durante todo el tiempo que dure nuestro contrato-

Era una petición intimidante, no por su propia naturaleza, si no porque denotaba que Akane Tendo había hecho una vasta investigación de detalles que, quizá, Ryoga Hibiki había omitido.

En los ojos de Ukyo la furia iba acrecentándose, _esa__chica_ se creía muy lista. Ranma trataba de guardar paciencia, después de todo, no era la primera vez que alguien le echaba en cara su vida de playboy.

-¡Ah! Y la próxima vez que vengan a nuestras instalaciones, recuerden que mi empresa no es un motel- Akane se levantó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y les dio la espalda para alejarse tras la puerta.

Ukyo tenía el rostro desencajado, había apretado tanto los puños que se encajó las uñas en las manos y ahora tenía marcas rojizas. Quería gritarle, golpearla, matarla si fuera necesario, pero quería descargar su ira.

Atónito, Ranma aún observaba la puerta por donde Akane se había alejado. Entre sus pensamientos rondaban las palabras de la chica, los quejidos de su compañera y la imagen de la figura de Akane alejándose de ellos. Había tenido la oportunidad de recrearse unos segundos con su espalda, su cintura definida por un delgadísimo cinto negro, su trasero bien formado y el movimiento de su cabello al caminar.

-Es sexy, ¿no crees?

Ukyo gritó de rabia.

* * *

><p>-Y bien ¿Qué te pareció Saotome?-<p>

Ryoga jugaba con el control remoto del equipo de audio, que pasaba de Bach a Mozart canción tras canción.

-¿Qué me pareció de qué?- Akane había abierto su computadora portátil para revisar algunos documentos.

-Vaya que eres una piedra, cualquier otra mujer habría dicho "Es guapísimo". Por lo menos es lo que han dicho a las que les he preguntado- Ryoga se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Ryoga, el asunto de la imagen está en tus manos, si yo accedí a conocer a Saotome fue porque me lo pediste. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, no me parece nada fuera de lo normal. No sé qué le ven todas esas muchachitas-

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- Ryoga se incorporó- Incluso yo, que soy hombre, sé reconocer a un sex symbol-

-Si tanto lo amas, ¿Por qué no te le declaras? -

-Eres odiosa- dijo Ryoga con un gesto divertido.

-Quiero un trago- Akane masajeó sus sienes por segunda vez en el día.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-

* * *

><p>-¡Es una bruja descarada!-<p>

Ranma conducía el BMW negro en el que su representante y él solían discutir cosas que no podían hablar en público. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro que enfurecía más a Ukyo.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Insinuar que tú y yo… en un motel…!- la sangre de Ukyo hervía de coraje.

-Debiste decirle que usualmente lo hacemos en mi departamento, no en un motel-

-¡Ese no es el punto, RANMA!-

-Lo sé, lo sé, sólo bromeaba- Ranma dejó escapar una risa divertida.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿No te das cuenta de que esa bruja nos ofendió?- Los ojos de Ukyo parecían salirse de órbita.

-¿Bruja? A mí más bien me pareció una reina-

-¡Estás enfermo! ¿¡Pero qué puedo esperarme de un ninfómano cómo tú que sólo piensa en llevarse a la cama cuanta mujer ve!-

-No es tanto así… - Ranma seguía divertido -…sólo que me pareció muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Esa mujer tiene algo. Sabes, no me habías dicho que era tan joven. ¿Cuántos años puede tener? Me imaginaba a una mujer muy mayor-

-¡Es una imbécil!- Ukyo no había prestado atención a los comentarios de Ranma, seguía absorta en su coraje- Como si no supiéramos que sólo consiguió el puesto que tiene por su esposo, si no fuera por el Sr. Miura esa idiota seguiría de niña mimada y esposa mártir-

-¿E…esposa?-

-¿No te lo mencioné? ¡Vaya! ¡Pero como si eso te hubiera importado alguna vez! De todas formas Saadaki Miura está bien muerto desde hace 6 años-

Y entonces Ranma recordó los ojos de esa mujer, Akane Tendo, en el pasado Akane Miura, y vio una mirada vacía, sin brillo alguno, sin emoción, hundida en la penumbra. ¿Era la muerte de su esposo lo que le había causado ese vacío en el que parecía vivir? De pronto sintió la necesidad de saber más sobre ella, de saberlo todo, de descubrir su porqué sus ojos parecían eternamente congelados.

* * *

><p>Hola… ¿Qué tal?<p>

Mi nombre es Jade Haze y estoy muy contenta de presentarles mi primera historia, que espero que sea la primera de muchas. Me encanta Ranma ½ tanto como adoro escribir y la verdad es que esto del Fan Fiction es una gran oportunidad para dejar volar la imaginación y ejercer la escritura con un poco más de seriedad.

El título está basado sólo en el personaje de Hans Christian Andersen, pero realmente no tiene nada que ver con la historia de este autor. Sólo hago referencia al nombre porque el personaje de Akane en esta historia es como ella, fría y dura. Durante la lectura de los capítulos podrán darse cuenta de que no soy una gran escritora y quizá me falte mucho para lograr una buena historia, ya que esta es muy telenovelesca, dramática y hasta un poquito cargada; sin embargo es mi primer intento y aprenderé de los errores y los aciertos.

Agradecería mucho sus reviews, me encantaría saber qué piensan al respecto, bueno o malo, todo es bien recibido. Igualmente me pueden escribir a dashgirl-arroba-hellokitty-punto-com, donde contestaré cualquier mail o duda.

Un abrazo, espero que les guste mi historia.

Jade.


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota importante: Esta historia es de tipo alternativo, eso quiere decir que aunque está basada en la obra de Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma ½, se desarrolla en un contexto distinto al de la trama original. Es importante también recalcar que lo escrito a continuación fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, no recibo ninguna remuneración por estos escritos. Está clasificada como 'M' por el contenido erótico y lenguaje no apropiado para menores. Leerla es bajo su responsabilidad.

**La Reina de la Nieve**

Por Jade Haze

Capítulo 2

-Pensé que no llegarías a dormir esta noche, mi niña-

La mujer le ayudó a Akane a cargar su bolso y a quitarse el abrigo. La besó en una mejilla y dejó que entrara en el apartamento. El ruido de la televisión en la sala principal llegaba hasta la puerta de entrada y con un gesto poco amable Akane le recordó a Rei, su nana, lo mucho que le molestaba la televisión.

-Vaya, lo siento. Ya he dicho que creí que no regresarías esta noche- rió entre dientes.

Akane avanzó por el pasillo que daba hasta la cocina. El alcohol le había hecho sentirse sedienta y tomó la primera botella de agua que se alcanzó al estirar la mano en la nevera. Rei caminó tras de ella.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar Akane?-

-No, Nana… sólo quiero ir a dormir-

-¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?-

-Estoy bien- Akane miró a los ojos preocupados de Rei -sólo estoy agotada. Iré a dormir-

Una hora más tarde, Rei quiso asegurarse de que Akane estuviera descansando. Trató de abrir la puerta con sigilo pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había luz dentro de la habitación y preguntó si podía pasar. Entró cuando escuchó decirle 'Adelante' y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La vio recostada en su cama, con las rodillas dobladas y leyendo un libro.

-¿Interrumpo?-

-No- Akane cerró su libro y lo puso en la mesita al lado de su cama. Hizo un espacio para que Rei se acomodara a su lado, como de costumbre, y cuando estuvo sentada recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Estoy agotada-

Akane aspiró el aroma a yerbabuena que siempre caracterizaba a la mujer que había cuidado de ella desde que nació. A esa mujer de grandes ojos azules y cabello grisáceo.

-Mi niña, ayer casi no dormiste- Rei acarició el largo cabello de Akane.

-Fue culpa de ese idiota- dijo Akane con pesadez.

-Estaba completamente ebrio- Rei rió recordando la escena- debiste ver cómo se arrastraba a mis pies clamando porque lo ayudara-

-Es un imbécil- Akane bostezó cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-Dijo que estabas loca, que si no lo aceptabas te quedarías sola por el resto de tu vida. De pronto se puso muy furioso-

-Por mí puede irse al diablo- Akane cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a la mujer.

El silencio que siguió a ello incomodó a Akane, quien se preparaba mentalmente para las palabras que seguramente Rei pronunciaría en seguida. Estaba acostumbrada a ellas, siempre salían a relucir cuando la conversación se trataba de hombres o matrimonio.

-Pero mi niña… ¿De verdad no piensas…?-

-Ya hemos hablado de eso- interrumpió Akane, tratando de evadir la conversación.

-Sólo he estado pensando, últimamente. Sabes, me estoy haciendo vieja-

Akane gruñó en señal de desaprobación. No quería escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, no quería esas conversaciones, estaba cansada y cada vez que su nana le decía que estaba vieja y no iba a durar para siempre, ella sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo. Rei sabía que era difícil para Akane, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber que de verdad le preocupaba sobremanera.

-Te he cuidado desde que eras una pequeña bebé… y aunque te he fallado…-

-No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

Rei continuó sin titubear.

-… aunque te he fallado, porque lo he hecho, mi gran sueño en la vida es verte feliz. Sabes que yo no tuve hijos, pero para mí es como si tú lo fueras.

Otro momento de silencio incómodo. En esas situaciones, Akane siempre quería gritar, correr, huir, pero Rei siempre había sido la única persona a la que no podía hacerle esos desplantes y con la que jamás quería discutir. Ella la conocía mejor que nadie y también la había cuidado como nadie, incluso más que su propia madre, así que no tenía el valor para replicar nada de lo que ella dijera.

-Yo no voy a vivir para siempre, y tú a penas tienes 25 años. ¿Crees que puedes pasar sola el resto de tu vida?-

Akane no podía contestar. Sentía que sus palabras querían salir de su garganta. Deseaba decir: _estoy__hecha__mierda,__estoy__acabada,__nadie__querría__estar__conmigo,_pero no podía decírselo a ella, no a Rei que hubiera dado su vida por cambiar ese doloroso pasado.

-Tú estarás conmigo, y si algo te llega a pasar entonces… no sé… -

El ligero temblor en la voz de Akane era algo que no se escuchaba muy a menudo. De las personas que conocía, esa viejecilla era la única que podía doblegarla un poco.

-Si yo llegara a irme, quisiera saber que estarás protegida-

-Tengo dinero, no necesito más-

-De verdad quisiera que encontraras a un buen hombre, alguien que pudiera protegerte, que pudiera hacerte feliz-

-No necesito a un hombre- concluyó con voz seca.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Felicidad? Hacía 6 años que Akane había entendido que no podría ser feliz, nunca más en su vida.

-No se puede traer a nadie de regreso. Cuando el infierno te atrapa, jamás te suelta.

* * *

><p>Nodoka Saotome vivía una vida tranquila y cómoda alejada del ruido de la ciudad. Ukyo y Ranma recorrieron un camino por dos horas para llegar a la enorme residencia que pertenecía a la mujer. Ukyo fue la que sugirió que fueran a contarle a su madre el gran trato que habían hecho y aprovecharan para celebrar con una gran cena.<p>

En ese momento, Ranma descorchaba el champagne que habían llevado especialmente para la ocasión. Entre risas y aplausos de Nodoka.

-Así es señora Saotome, ¡Hemos firmado con _Miura __Inc._!-

Ukyo servía las copas mientras mostraba una sonrisa incontrolable en su rostro. Las mejillas de Nodoka se habían puesto rojizas por la emoción.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi hijo! ¡En _Miura __Inc_! Aún recuerdo cuando eras un niño…-

Ranma, sentado al frente de ambas mujeres, sólo se dejaba consentir.

-¿Por qué te emocionas más por esto que cuando gané el campeonato mundial de Artes Marciales?- preguntó.

Nodoka recobró la compostura, pero un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

-Bueno, _Miura __Resorts_ siempre me ha parecido un lugar paradisíaco. ¡Ahí pasé mi Luna de Miel!-

Ranma y Ukyo se miraron uno a otro, divertidos.

-Esa es información que no queríamos, madre…- dijo Ranma entre risas.

-En fin, ¡todo está perfecto!- Nodoka ignoró el comentario anterior- Para completar mi felicidad sólo faltaría que me digas que estás comprometido, o que por lo menos tienes alguna novia oficial.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fastidio. Odiaba que su madre comenzara con el tema del compromiso y matrimonio, pues siempre terminaban de la misma manera: ella reclamándole su vida _promiscua_ y exigiéndole que entrara en razón.

-Lamento romper tu burbuja, mamá, pero nada de eso-

Nodoka miró a su hijo con desaprobación y luego se giró hacia Ukyo.

-¡Ukyo! ¡Míralo!- sonó como una niña mimada pidiendo un dulce-¡Dile que tiene que conseguir una mujer!-

Ukyo rió divertida, le encantaban esas peleas entre Ranma y su madre donde ella tenía que hacerla de intermediaria. Conocía a la familia desde que era una niña y estaba acostumbrada a la rebeldía de su amigo y a la necedad de su madre.

-Tía, usted sabe que no es lo que Ranma necesita en este momento- Ukyo trató de sonar segura, en su papel de manager- Ahora con este contrato tendrá que viajar a varios países para promover los nuevos resorts. No tendrá tiempo de nada-

Nodoka miró a ambos con reproche y tomó la botella de champagne para servirse otro trago.

-¿Y mientras yo qué? - clavó su mirada en Ranma, quien había heredado sus perfectos ojos azules- Cada día me hago más vieja y tú eres mi único hijo-

-Si soy tu único hijo ¿no deberías tratarme mejor?- dijo Ranma

-¡Cállate! -gritó Nodoka- A lo que me refiero es que quiero un bebé en casa, Ranma -suspiró- Yo sólo pude tenerte a ti, pero tenía la esperanza de que me dieras muchos nietos-

-¿Y quién dice que no te los daré?- Ranma tomó un sorbo de su copa, la sonrisa divertida no desaparecía de su rostro.

-¿Cuándo?- Nodoka comenzaba a sonar cual actriz de telenovela- ¿Cuándo tenga que sostenerme en un bastón y no pueda ni siquiera cargarlos porque se me romperá la columna? ¡Los quiero ahora, que aún puedo sostenerme!-

-¿Si los quieres ahora, aceptarías a cualquiera como su madre?- aunque el tema le molestaba, disfrutaba tomar ventaja de la situación y hacerla rabiar.

-¡Sabes bien que no! -se escandalizó- Nosotros provenimos de una familia honorable y con valores, tal y como debe ser la de los artistas marciales. No creas que aceptaría a cualquiera de esas rameras con las que te andas metiendo.

A pesar de que su hijo se había convertido en una figura popular, Nodoka tenía bien presente los principios que se habían transmitido en su familia de generación a generación. Cuando contrajo matrimonio con Genma Saotome, reconocido artista marcial, el honor y la imagen de la familia se hizo aún más importante, casi su prioridad.

-Tu esposa debe ser una mujer íntegra, de buena familia y con un historial impecable- dijo firmemente- Además de tener buenos genes-

-¿Sabes madre? En este siglo es casi imposible conocer a una chica así- Ranma miró a su manager fijamente.

-La única chica de buena familia que conozco es Ukyo, pero no tiene tan buenos genes- Ukyo hizo ademán de arrojarle un cubierto- ¿Qué te parece Ukyo? ¿Le damos un nieto a esta mujer?

¡Estás loco!- gritaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

* * *

><p>En viernes por la mañana Akane siempre se sentía más estresada que cualquier otro día. No estaba segura del porqué, pero preferiría poder saltarse directamente hasta el sábado, su día de descanso. Estaba en su oficina leyendo algunos papeles que tenía para firmar cuando Ryoga entró a disturbar su concentración.<p>

-Traigo esto para ti-

Ryoga extendió un sobre blanco en el escritorio de Akane. Ella lo observó sin ninguna emoción, ni siquiera curiosidad. Fue Ryoga quien lo abrió frente a ella.

-Primera clase, cortesía del buen Myhn Kang, como siempre- abrió el sobre para sacar los boletos y mostrárselos directamente a Akane- Uno para ti, uno para mí y los otros dos son para… ¡ta-dah! Ranma Saotome y Ukyo Konji-

Akane miró los boletos y a Ryoga alternamente, después de unos segundos volvió sus ojos a los papeles que había estado revisando y dijo:

-No voy a ir-

-¿Qué?- La expresión desencajada de Ryoga no cabía en su rostro.

-Eso. Dije que no iré a Corea- Consiguió decir Akane con la voz más tranquila que pudo usar.

-¡Pero Akane, es la inauguración del hotel…! ¿Qué carajo está pasando?- Ryoga comenzaba a alterarse.

Pasaba que en dos semanas inaugurarían en la Isla Jeju, Corea, uno de los hoteles más impresionantes que había construido _Miura __Inc_., habían tardado 6 años en su construcción y la primera piedra la había puesto el propio Saadaki Miura. Harían la gran apertura el día del aniversario luctuoso del antiguo presidente de la compañía y para eso realizarían una gran fiesta en su honor.

A pesar de que la organizaba su compañía, el representante en Corea, Myhn Kang se había encargado de ajustar todos los detalles y eso incluía un discurso de agradecimiento por parte de Akane Tendo. Ella había estado buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir, pero simplemente creía que no sería capaz de decir algo sin antes derrumbarse en llanto e ira al recordar a su ex esposo.

-Quiero que tú des el discurso de ini…-

-¡Estás loca!- Ryoga golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos, estaba realmente irritado -¡Sabes que ahí estarán los inversionistas americanos! ¡Es nuestra maldita oportunidad de oro y tú quieres arruinarlo!-

-No me siento capaz de…- Akane aún mantenía el tono tranquilo de su voz.

-¿¡Capaz de qué!- Ryoga había elevado los gritos lo suficiente para que Sora lo escuchara desde afuera- ¿¡Capaz de fingir! ¡FINGIR ES TU ESPECIALIDAD!-

Akane sintió la furia emanar desde sus entrañas y se levantó de la silla con un movimiento demasiado rápido y violento. Retó a Ryoga con la mirada y este la veía con igual enojo.

-¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz! ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Qué te crees para gritarme así!-

-¡Eres una cobarde! Año tras año estoy esperando que de una puta vez puedas ser fuerte y siempre te…-

-¡He dicho que me dejes!- Akane arrojó la botella de vidrio llena de agua que estaba tomando y la estrelló contra alguna de las paredes. Haciéndola pedazos.

-¡No sabes cuánto me exasperan tus momentos de debilidad! ¡Ese idiota está bien muerto y tú sigues sufriendo por su culpa! ¡Ya pasaron…!-

Escucharon un carraspeó que indicó a Ryoga y Akane que no estaban solos. Tras de él Ranma y Ukyo observaban atónitos la escena, Sora estaba tras ellos con un gesto de terror, pues sabía que haberlos dejado entrar le podía costar su trabajo -y esta vez en serio.

Akane recordó fugazmente que los había citado para hablar precisamente sobre el viaje a Corea, pero olvidó todo cuando la situación se puso acalorada con Ryoga. Sin saber bien qué hacer salió hecha una fiera de la oficina, empujando ligeramente a Ranma con su cuerpo al pasar por la puerta. Este aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de verlos gritarse uno a otro con tal rudeza. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no debía meterse en pleitos ajenos pero no pudo evitar alarmarse cuando oyó el vidrio romperse y había abierto la puerta incluso cuando Sora trató de detenerlo. Al verla salir, instintivamente salió corriendo detrás de Akane, se sentía impotente, si algo no soportaba es ver que un hombre tratara mal a una mujer, por más fuerte que esta pudiera parecer.

Ryoga miró a Ukyo y a Sora, frustrado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y comprendió que había cometido un grave error.

* * *

><p>En la terraza, Akane se recuperaba de la acalorada discusión respirando lentamente. Ranma llegó a ella y la vio de espaldas, sosteniéndose en los barrotes. Aún en su preocupación, no pudo evitar observar lo divinas que se veían sus piernas con el pantalón negro, muy ajustado, marcándola como una segunda piel. Los tacones del mismo color y la blusa holgada en seda blanca. El cabello largo cayéndole sobre la espalda, completamente lacio. Tan delgada y pequeña, pero a la vez tan incitante.<p>

Se paró junto a su lado y Akane no tardó en sentir la presencia que le obligó a levantar el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- Ranma usó el tono más neutral que pudo permitirse.

Siguió un momento de incómodo silencio que Akane rompió al colocarse frente a él y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo se le ha permitido tutearme?-

Ranma quedó sorprendido por la pregunta. No era la clase de _'__respuesta__' _que esperaba.

-Bueno, parecías muy afectada al salir de tu oficina-

Akane giró y se dispuso a regresar a su oficina.

-Métase en sus asuntos, Saotome-

Al girarse, Ranma pudo ver cómo su blusa blanca tenía una pequeña marca roja, ¿sangre? de inmediato llevó su mirada a la mano de Akane y comprendió que el ruido del vidrio quebrándose no había sido una alucinación. Akane había apretado tanto la botella antes de dejarla ir que se había enterrado algunos de los trozos de vidrio y ahora estaba sangrando.

-No estás bien- dijo determinado- vamos a la enfermería- Ranma trató de jalarla del brazo que no tenía lastimado para obligarla a avanzar, pero ella logró zafarse del agarre de un tirón.

-Déjeme en paz, por favor-

Ranma la miró, extrañado.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte- dijo frustrado.

Akane tenía fuego en los ojos, un fuego que no era del todo cálido.

-Limítese a hacer el trabajo que le corresponde- y se alejó sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Akane dejó que la herida le sangrara por un tiempo antes de tratar de ocuparse de ella. Estaba demasiado afectada por el espectáculo que acababa de dar que no le importaba nada más que descargar su frustración. En su baño personal dio vuelta al grifo del agua para dejarla caer sobre la herida. Dio un respingo de dolor, había apretado tan fuerte que le sorprendía no haberse hecho heridas más profundas, aunque eran superficiales sangraban mucho.<p>

Abrió el botiquín y sacó una gasa que se colocó con la mano izquierda. Ella era diestra, pero en alguna ocasión tuvo el brazo derecho roto y aprendió a valerse con su otra extremidad, así que no tuvo inconveniente al hacerse el tratamiento. Respiró profundamente mientras acomodaba su cabello, y lavaba su cara. Necesitaba ir a casa, tomar un baño y dormir hasta que le dolieran los huesos de estar postrada en cama.

En la entrada del edificio, cuando se disponía a salir de la empresa, vio que la recepcionista, una joven de aproximadamente 18 años cuyo nombre no recordaba, no estaba en su puesto. No sólo eso, vio correr a algunas mujeres de distintos departamentos menores hacia el pasillo que daba al sótano, todas expresando una emoción que no les cabía en el cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de gritarles que regresaran a su lugar en ese momento, pero de pronto sintió curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando. Caminó hacia el pasillo, haciendo ruido con los tacones pero siendo ignorada por todas y vio a la muchedumbre de mujeres arrinconadas en la puerta de uno de los sets de grabación.

Akane se acercó a ellas y quiso comprender el motivo de su escándalo. Al echar un vistazo, pudo darse cuenta de que había un montón de reflectores y cámaras apuntando hacia Ranma Saotome, quien sólo vestía un pantalón chino en color negro y zapatillas del mismo color. Su abdomen estaba al descubierto y Akane se percató, al tiempo que lo miraba, que las mujeres de su alrededor suspiraban y reían nerviosas al ver los movimientos del artista marcial quien probaba en cámara el mejor ángulo siguiendo las instrucciones del director. Detrás de cámaras, pudo distinguir a Ryoga y Ukyo que observaban orgullosos el trabajo de Ranma.

-Esas dos arpías sólo piensan en dinero- dijo Akane para sí misma.

-"_Incluso __yo ,__que __soy __hombre, __sé __reconocer __a __un __sex __symbol__"__-_había dicho Ryoga, y las palabras retumbaban en su mente al ver a Ranma- Akane prestó más atención al hombre frente a ella. Era cierto, no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto antes. Aunque en la empresa había tratado con modelos, actores y cantantes -con los que de alguna u otra manera había terminado acostándose- nunca había visto a alguien con el cuerpo tan perfecto como él. Su torso moreno y abdomen marcado, cubiertos por gotas de sudor, robaban los suspiros de cualquier mujer que estuviera alrededor.

Se preguntó cuánta fuerza tendría… ¿Qué tanto podría hacer con esos brazos? ¿Era cierto que Ranma Saotome era el artista marcial más fuerte de toda Asia? Nunca le habían llamado la atención las artes marciales, pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad de verlo en verdadera acción.

- Vaya, al parecer Hibiki no se equivocó con este- Akane observó a la multitud de chicas que pretendían mirar a Ranma a escondidas y que en ningún momento se percataron de la presencia de la presidenta. Quiso gritar y decir que todas estarían despedidas, pero se sintió cansada, débil y pensó que sería mejor marcharse así. Akane se fue por donde vino, dispuesta a olvidar lo de aquella mañana.

* * *

><p>-¡Akane! ¿¡Qué te pasó!<p>

Rei miró alarmada la venda que cubría la mano derecha de Akane y las gotas de sangre seca que manchaban su blusa blanca.

- Tuve un pequeño accidente, sabes que soy torpe con las manos- dijo Akane sin miramientos.

-¡Pero niña…!- la mujer estaba escandalizada.

-Akane, necesito hablar contigo-

La voz masculina que llamaba a su nombre pertenecía a Ryoga. La había seguido desde que salió de la empresa hasta que llegó a su departamento.

-No quiero hablar ahora, Ryoga, lo haremos mañana- dijo Akane con voz pesada y sin enfrentarlo.

-¡No podré dormir, Akane! ¡Por favor!- Ryoga sonaba verdaderamente afligido y Rei paseaba la mirada de uno hacia otro.

-¿Ahora qué pasó, Ryoga?- preguntó Rei con molestia en su voz.

Rei sabía casi todo de la relación Ryoga-Akane. El hombre ya era el director creativo cuando Saadaki Miura estuvo al frente de la empresa e incluso fue invitado cuando contrajeron matrimonio. En ese entonces él sabía muchos _secretos_ acerca de Saadaki, cosas que no podía decir por voto de confianza, pero de las que se arrepintió callar por mucho tiempo. Después de la muerte del CEO, y al entrar Akane al frente de _Miura__Inc_, se sintió culpable y trató de ayudarla en todo lo que pudo. Lo que inició como un compromiso se transformó en verdadera lealtad de Ryoga para Akane. Rei se daba cuenta de que él sentía algo especial por ella, pero para su desgracia estaba segura de que no era amor.

-Tomaré un baño y después hablamos- Akane arrastró pesadamente los pies, perdiéndose en su habitación.

Seis años atrás, Rei creía que cualquier hombre, incluso Ryoga, hubiera caído rendido ante la dulzura y encanto de Akane, pero ahora estaba segura de que para un hombre sería muy difícil enamorarse de la mujer en la que se había convertido. Incluso sabía que se acostaban, pues en varias ocasiones Akane la había llamado para decir que se quedaba en casa de Ryoga y no precisamente a jugar videojuegos. Sin embargo, sabía que su relación era relajada y sin compromisos. Había confianza entre ellos, pero una que nunca se transformaría en amor. A veces quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que sería Ryoga quien podría hacerse cargo de Akane, pero sabía que él tenía intenciones de buscar una novia formal, convertirla en su esposa y tener una familia, algo que Akane no buscaba -no otra vez-. Alguna vez en sus pensamientos nocturnos llegó a la terrible conclusión de que ninguno podría enamorarse del otro. Ninguno de los dos. Ellos eran sólo amigos, amigos que a veces dormían juntos.

A grandes rasgos, Ryoga platicó a Rei lo que había sucedido. Ella comprendía que ambos tenían un carácter fuerte y que en esas fechas se ponían de un tipo muy especial, pero no dejaba de odiar que Ryoga le gritara a Akane. Él sabía lo que ella había sufrido y Rei a veces sentía terrible cuando Akane explotaba contra todos, especialmente contra él; pero su instinto protector hacía que sintiera dolor cuando Akane salía herida.

-Sabes que está especialmente sensible en estas fechas- Rei sopló a la taza llena de té verde y tomó un sorbo- Más ahora con ese resort que van a inaugurar en honor a él-

-Lo sé, pero estaba tan furioso- Ryoga tenía la mirada perdida en el vapor que despedía su bebida- Me llena de ira saber que aún no puede superarlo, a pesar de todos los años, a pesar de todo mi apoyo- Ryoga suspiró de frustración.

-Debes entenderla. Tú más que nadie. No creo que Akane pueda superar algo así, nunca.- Rei bajó la mirada- Incluso para mí, ahora, es tan doloroso…-

La mujer trató de no soltar lágrimas. Sabía que Akane no lloraba y que odiaba verla llorar, aunque a veces creía que esa era la razón por la cual aún no podía superar lo sucedido.

-Si vienes a pedirme disculpas, las acepto, no tengo problema-

Akane entraba a la sala enfundada en una bata de baño y con el cabello mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Tomó un lugar al lado de Ryoga y se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy rendida- suspiró.

-Sabes que no fue mi intención lastimarte- dijo Ryoga con serenidad- es sólo que, no soporto verte así, tan débil ante la situación-

Ryoga giró para verla, ella no lo miraba.

-Estoy harta de fingir. No quiero dar ese discurso- Akane cerró los ojos de nuevo y se recostó- a veces quisiera abandonar todo esto, dejar la compañía y dejar toda esta falsedad…-

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación de nuevo.

-Daré tu discurso, lo haré por ti. No tienes que ir a Corea si no quieres- dijo Ryoga.

* * *

><p>Dando vueltas en la cama, Ranma no dejaba de pensar en el incidente de la mañana. No se explicaba por qué había salido corriendo tras ella y lo más extraño es que pensó que la encontraría llorando, o devastada por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero no, ella estaba ahí, sólo recuperando el aire y sin atisbo de agua en sus ojos. ¿Es que esa mujer era normal?<p>

Lo extraño es que entre más rechazaba su compañía, Ranma sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Cuando giró para alejarse de él, Ranma quiso ir tras ella, no dejarla ir hasta asegurarse que no pasaba nada. Quería verla a los ojos y saber que de verdad estaba bien.

Deseaba saber porqué estaba sintiéndose tan extraño y con la mente siempre pendiente de ella. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que jamás había conocido a una mujer igual, tan dura y con la mirada inexpresiva. Gracias a su trabajo había trabajado con muchas mujeres que la sobrepasaban en edad, en riqueza y quizá hasta en belleza, pero ninguna de esas le había parecido tan particular como Akane.

Normalmente cualquier mujer, sin importar su poder o edad, reaccionaba ante él. No es que creyera que debía ser así, pero la costumbre le dictaba que evaluara a cada mujer que conociera para saber si era algún buen prospecto para llevársela a la cama. Regularmente era él quien elegía sin que ninguna de ellas se resistiera.

Era casi un récord, todas ellas hacían fila tras de él esperando a que decidiera por una, o más bien por cuál iría primero. Akane Tendo era la primera mujer que no titubeaba o coqueteaba con él al conocerlo, al contrario, parecía que le importaba un comino su presencia y eso, sin duda…

…le molestaba.

Se levantó de la cama de golpe, de pronto sintió que le sentaría bien una carrera nocturna para despejar sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después el vuelo 616 de Japón a Corea aterrizaba en su destino a las 11:16 de la mañana. De él descendieron un total de 20 personas, entre ellas Ryoga, su asistente en turno, Sora, Ukyo y Ranma. Este último causó un revuelo entre las jovencitas que lo esperaban en la salida, reporteros y cámaras que se empeñaban en comprobar el rumor que decía que el artista marcial sostenía una relación abierta con su manager.<p>

Llegaron al resort _Miura__Paradis_a las 13:15 sin necesidad de registrarse. Ranma y Ukyo se dieron cuenta, maravillados, que no había absolutamente nadie en el lugar más que ellos y los administradores. Tendrían las instalaciones para ellos durante el día, pues los demás invitados arribarían hasta la siguiente mañana.

Mientras aguardaban en el lobby esperando a que alguien llegara por sus maletas, Ukyo se sintió atraída por la gran foto que colgaba en una de las paredes. Rodeada por flores blancas estaba una imagen de un hombre que debía rondar los 40 años; mostrando una sonrisa típica de revista y enfundado en un elegante traje, parecía una buena persona. Vio las letras molde en la parte baja del marco, leyó el nombre que le parecía familiar y entonces reconoció el rostro de la fotografía: Miura Saadaki. La fecha después del guión le indicó que había muerto seis años atrás y Ukyo recordó que el motivo de su viaje a Corea era la fiesta de inauguración del resort en honor al hombre de la imagen.

Ranma se acercó a ella mientras absorta, seguía observando la fotografía.

¿Ése es…?-

Pero Ukyo no tuvo que contestar su pregunta, pues él mismo pudo leer el nombre que no era desconocido para nadie en Japón. Pasó su mirada de las letras al rostro del hombre. _Así__que__ese__era_ el esposo de Akane Tendo. Era bastante atractivo, pero también muy mayor. En su mente, Ranma trató de verlos juntos y no le parecía que hubieran lucido bien como pareja.

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó Ranma a Ukyo quien había reaccionado ante su presencia.

-En un accidente automovilístico. No fue en Japón, Tendo y él vivieron un tiempo en Los Angeles…- Ukyo ladeó la cabeza como hacía cuando una duda le embargaba la mente - ¿No te parece extraño?- quedó pensativa por un momento- ¿Por qué Akane regresaría a su apellido de soltera?

-Saotome, Konji, sus habitaciones están listas…- era Ryoga quien les llamaba desde la entrada del lobby-… deberían pasar a descansar, necesito hablar con ustedes más tarde-

Y entonces, el tema de Akane y su apellido quedaba en el olvido.

Por ése momento.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 24 horas antes de que algo inquietara a Ranma. Había disfrutado la estancia en el resort como en ningún otro, de verdad el servicio era lujoso y de calidad. La mañana en que volvió a ver a Akane Tendo -sólo un día después de su llegada a Corea- estaba tomando el desayuno en el restaurante del área deportiva. Ukyo había pedido solamente fruta y café, y él una tortilla francesa que tuvo que interrumpir el camino a su boca cuando Ranma la vio en la pista de carreras.<p>

-¿Es… Tendo?-

Ukyo giró sobre sí misma para voltear a ver a la pista. Cubrió sus ojos del sol con una mano. No podía enfocar bien, pero entrecerraba los ojos para tener mejor visión. No pudo estar segura de lo que le preguntaba su compañero. Regresó la vista hacia Ranma.

-Lo dudo, dijo que no vendría. ¿Recuerdas que fue motivo de discusión entre Hibiki y ella?

Ranma hizo el más grande esfuerzo para agudizar su visión y enfocar a lo lejos a una mujer que corría alrededor de la pista, con cortos shorts que descubrían sus pálidas piernas y audífonos en las orejas. Era pequeña, pero bastante rápida, este era el motivo por el cual Ranma no podía identificarla a ciencia cierta.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que el nombre de 'Akane' siempre sale a relucir en nuestras recientes conversaciones?- preguntó a Ukyo, llamando la atención de Ranma.

Instintivamente él se puso a la defensiva.

-Es una chica extraña- dijo Ranma volviendo a la tarea de comer su desayuno.

-¿Por qué siento que de alguna manera la tienes agendada como tu próxima conquista?- Ukyo, inquisitiva, miró a Ranma directamente a los ojos.

Él rió divertido. No era algo que le hubiera pasado por la mente… aún.

-Mi madre y tú siguen creyendo que quiero acostarme con cuanta chica se me ponga en frente-

-No es que estemos diciendo mentiras, ¿o sí?- dijo Ukyo después de darle un trago a su jugo.

-Tendo no es mi tipo- dijo Ranma con total seguridad.

-Eso espero, porque es una bruja- Inconscientemente Ukyo volvió a mirar hacia la pista de carreras, donde ya no había nadie - Además debes concentrarte en el trabajo. Lo que estamos haciendo con _Miura__Inc._ es lo más importante en nuestra carrera profesional-

-Creo que puedes hablar sólo por ti-

-¿Estás loco?-

-Sabes bien que yo soy un artista marcial, no un modelo de pasarela-

-¡Vaya! ¿Y por qué haces estas cosas entonces? ¿Eh? Te haces la víctima cuando en realidad disfrutas esto. Eres de lo peor.

Ranma rió de nuevo para molestia de Ukyo.

* * *

><p>Terminó por saber que no había sido una alucinación. Cuando se disponía a regresar a su habitación Ranma pudo ver en el área de la piscina a la persona que rondaba sus pensamientos. Ahí, recostada en una tumbona, con lentes oscuros y un bikini negro que se amarraba con cintas al cuello, estaba Akane Tendo.<p>

Ranma luchó contra su deseo incontrolable de ir a su encuentro. Pero mientras estaba de pie, debatiéndose mentalmente entre ir hacia ella o volver a su habitación, no pudo evitar percatarse del calor que le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Era posible que una mujer como ella estuviera despertando sus instintos masculinos? No es que fuera fea, todo lo contrario, pero por lo general si le gustaba una mujer simplemente iba a por ella sin ningún miramiento o temor. Mujer que quería, mujer que tenía.

¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que con Akane Tendo eso no podría pasar?

Su intención de controlarse y dirigirse a su habitación se esfumó cuando la vio incorporarse para tomar el bloqueador solar y esparcirlo por todo su cuerpo. Las piernas de Ranma se movieron instintivamente para transportar su cuerpo a un lugar más cercano a _ella._

-Creí que no vendrías a Corea-

Akane se sobresaltó por la presencia de Ranma, pero trató de recuperar la compostura rápidamente.

-Y yo creí haberle pedido que se metiera en sus propios asuntos-

Ranma se la comía con los ojos. La miró sin prudencia de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, sus piernas delgadas y muslos blancos, sus caderas anchas que anunciaban un trasero bien formado, su vientre plano, con algunos músculos ligeramente marcados. La cintura estrecha, los pechos pequeños pero redondos, sus hombros marcados que se unían en un cuello largo y apetecible, y su rostro, de rasgos tan delicados y perfectos, pero sus ojos… esos ojos que…

-¿Va a quedarse todo el día mirándome? ¿Saotome?- Ranma se sobresaltó al verse descubierto. No es que quisiera ocultar que la estaba mirando, pero el efecto que pretendía causar era lo contrario a lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo haría si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer, Tendo- dijo tratando de recuperar el mando del encuentro.

-¿Qué quiere?-

-_Tu __cuerpo __bajo __el __mío-_pensó Ranma inconscientemente- Sólo pasaba por aquí y pensé que sería bueno saludarte-

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada-

-Nadie, nunca, está ocupada para mí-

-De verdad que es una persona engreída- dijo Akane sin alterarse y volviendo a la tarea de aplicarse bloqueador.

-¿Por qué eres tan arisca?- Ranma trató de reducir el espacio entre los dos, logrando que Akane retrocediera unos pasos hasta quedar, sin darse cuenta, al borde de la piscina.

-Saotome, Saotome, hágame favor de tranquilizarse- Akane cruzó los brazos. A pesar de la cercanía de Ranma y de su altura y presencia que la rebasaban en tamaño, ella parecía no intimidarse - Sé que tiene la seguridad de que es un _sex __symbol,_un hombre entre los hombres y todo eso, pero conmigo puede ahorrarse el teatrito del 'seductor'. Esas estupideces no funcionan conmigo…- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

De pronto Ranma sintió una furia que no había conocido. ¿Esa mujer estaba tratando de dejarlo en ridículo? Eso sí que no lo permitiría. Hizo ademán de tratar de besarla y Akane retrocedió aún más, al llegar al borde de la piscina resbaló y cayó al agua. Ranma, entre sonoras risas, se agachó para verla salir y recibir su ira… pero se dio cuenta de que Akane hacía demasiado esfuerzo para salir a flote.

-No… no… no sé nadar…- alcanzó a decir Akane antes de sumergirse completamente en el agua.

-¿Qué…?- Antes de que su boca terminara la frase, su cuerpo reaccionó. Saltó al agua para rescatarla. La profundidad de la piscina era incluso más grande que la altura de él, pero consiguió sacarla a flote para que pudiera respirar de nuevo. Akane trataba de recuperar el aire con movimientos bruscos y escupía agua por la boca, se sostenía del cuello de Ranma mientras este la elevaba por la cintura para que pudiera recuperarse. La miró preocupado, ella sin abrir los ojos aún, pero luchando por atrapar aire. Cuando se recuperó, miró la cercanía de Ranma y le lanzó una mirada llena de ira. Trató de abofetearlo pero eso provocó que soltara uno de sus brazos y sintiera que se hundía en el agua otra vez -aunque él no la soltaría. Eso le resultó divertido a Ranma, quien disfrutaba de sentirla aferrándose a su cuello para no hundirse.

-¿Cómo es que una mujer como tú no sabe nadar?- le preguntó aún en medio del agua.

-Voy a matarte Saotome, ¡TE JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ VOY A MATARTE!- La voz de Akane se había vuelto ronca y pesada, completamente irritada.

-¡Ya me estás tuteando!- rió.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, lo último que Ranma quería hacer es salir de ahí. Se olvidó de los pantalones deportivos que tenía puestos y del móvil que dejaría de funcionar de por vida y que encontraría después completamente muerto en su bolsillo. En ese momento sentía que la tenía a su disposición y eso le gustaba, estaba sujeta a su cuerpo y eso le permitía tocar su piel aunque fuera por debajo del agua. Notó que ella era mucho más pequeña que cualquier mujer que hubiera tenido en brazos. Él la asía por la cintura y notó que era demasiado estrecha. En algunos momentos estuvo tentado a bajar su mano más allá, pero creía que eso sería la gota que derramara el vaso y entonces sí, Akane cumpliría su promesa de matarlo.

-¿Qué clase de jovencita no sabe nadar?- insistió. La llevó hacia la orilla de la piscina y la dejó sostenerse de las escaleras. Akane salió pesadamente de ella y se tiró en el suelo sin ninguna gracia, tratando de recuperarse.

Mientras salía de la piscina, Ranma pensaba en decir algo más pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la atención que atrajo el cuerpo mojado de Akane tirado frente a él. Ella tallaba sus ojos tratando de aclarar su visión, y echaba hacia atrás el cabello empapado que se le pegaba al rostro. Pero incluso en lo desesperado de sus movimientos había una gracia que él nunca había visto en ninguna otra mujer. Tenía las mejillas mojadas y rojas y sus pechos habían reaccionado al contacto con el agua, lo que le otorgaba a Ranma una visión perfecta.

- ¿A qué…? - por fin consiguió recobrar la típica calma y frialdad de su voz- ¿A qué se refiere con '_una __mujer __como __yo__'_?

- Bueno, parece que eres una buena deportista-

Akane lo miró directamente a los ojos de manera retadora. Tiempo después se daría cuenta de que era la mirada de su posición a la defensiva.

¡Le ruego que deje de hablarme informalmente!

Ranma se sintió indignado. ¿Le acababa de salvar la vida y ella se preocupaba por nimiedades?

Soy tu salvador… ¿lo recuerdas?-

Si no hubiera tratado de matarme, entonces no habría tenido que salvarme-

Ranma vio las pálidas piernas de Akane erguirse frente a él cuando se puso de pie. Aún incrédulo se quedó parado en el mismo lugar siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada. Ella caminó hacia la tumbona con la misma gracia de siempre: el mentón en alto, una pierna tras otra, con una inconsciente sensualidad y sin pudor alguno. Tomó una bata y la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo. Calzó sus sandalias y se alejó en dirección al hotel.

-Esa mujer… de verdad que es extraña-

* * *

><p>Las ocho de la tarde y ya estaba oscuro en Corea. El recinto para la ceremonia de inauguración del <em>resort<em> era el jardín botánico que se había construido en memoria de Saadaki Miura. Este, había sido decorado con elementos de arquitectura coreana y japonesa, pero sin dejar a un lado los toques europeos que tanto le habían gustado al ex presidente. Las luces colocadas entre las hojas de los árboles le daban un toque lujoso y romántico al lugar, el lago artificial construido al fondo reflejaba la luz y le concedía un toque mágico. Junto a él, una orquesta no muy numerosa tocaba melodías clásicas para deleite musical de los invitados. Las mesas estaban finamente adornadas con velas flotantes y flores de Sharon, algunas bebidas y aperitivos para mitigar la espera.

Al fondo se encontraba un gran escenario con varias sillas y un pódium preparado para utilizarse. Colgado de él una gran manta rezaba con letras doradas y en coreano: "_Gran __Inauguración __del __primer __Resort __MIURA __en __Corea__"__._Aunque era un evento al aire libre el código de vestimenta de los invitados no era relajado: tuxedos en los hombres, largos y vaporosos vestidos en las mujeres. Brillos por todas partes y peinados altos, corbatas largas y de moño. El olor de los perfumes se mezclaba en el aire creando uno solo, uno que los invitados recordarían por mucho tiempo.

Ranma miró su reloj por quinta vez en la última hora. Ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto a Ukyo, quien platicaba con su compañero de al lado mientras bebía champagne. Odiaba los eventos porque siempre había retrasos, la ceremonia estaba supuesta a empezar hacía una hora y media y al momento no había rastro de Akane o Ryoga. Sin mencionar que estaba realmente hambriento y necesitaba cenar.

La orquesta tocaba _'__Fly __me __to __the __moon__'_ cuando las luces del escenario se encendieron para recibir a los elementos importantes de la celebración. Uno tras otro, hombres de avanzada edad y elegantemente vestidos, subieron al escenario. Fue Akane quien subió al último. Ranma la observó pasar de la oscuridad de las escaleras a la luz reveladora del escenario. No era irreconocible, pero sí diferente. Sonrió ante todos encantadoramente mientras acaparaba las miradas de todos los hombres sin inmutarse. Para la noche había elegido un vestido color zafiro que se le ceñía al cuerpo completamente desde el cuello hasta las caderas y caía graciosamente de esa parte hasta los pies. Reflejaba las luces con las pequeñas piedras que habían sido bordadas a mano en la totalidad del vestido. Tenía unas mangas cortas y un cuello alto que lo hacía parecer discreto, pero el secreto era el escote inmenso que dejaba ver casi toda su espalda sin llegar a revelar _algo __inapropiado._ Tenía el cabello largo y suelto en ligeras ondas de mar y el maquillaje era tan ligero que la hacía ver más joven de lo que era.

Ranma supo que no era el único que la observaba con tal detenimiento cuando echó un vistazo a las mesas de alrededor. Pudo ver las expresiones contenidas en el rostro de las mujeres y las risas incipientes en la boca de los hombres.

Ella sonreía ampliamente mientras hacía reverencias ante los aplausos de las personas presentes. Ranma se ocupó de observarla tan fijamente que después no estuvo seguro de lo que ella dijo en su discurso presentado en coreano. Sólo la seguía con la mirada, cuando sus ojos cubrían a todos los invitados y les ofrecía sonrisas que él nunca había visto. No eran precisamente encantadoras, parecían más de una artista de Hollywood sonriendo ante las cámaras, pero por mucho, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera. Llegó a entender algunas cosas como _'__construimos __este __resort __en __memoria __de __mi __esposo__' _y '_espero __que __todos __tengan __una __agradable __noche__'… _a eso le siguieron más aplausos y discursos de algunos hombres a los que muchos no prestaron atención.

Cuando llegó la cena ella había ocupado su lugar en la mesa de la _'__gente __importante__'__,_como solía llamarla Ukyo. Las únicas mujeres ocupando lugares en ella eran Akane y una señora de avanzada edad que lucía con orgullo las esmeraldas que le colgaban del cuello. En la mesa también se encontraban un trío de hombres coreanos, dos americanos y Ryoga. Ranma miraba de reojo para no ser tan obvio, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que el comportamiento de Akane era muy diferente a lo que él había visto. Por lo regular siempre maldecía, miraba con desprecio y permanecía callada durante mucho tiempo, y en ese momento reía y sonreía a sus acompañantes.

-Es toda una bruja, ¿no?- Ukyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices…?-

-Sólo mírala- ella se giró con discreción para ver la mesa donde estaba Akane -tan sonriente y amable. ¡Toda una actriz!-

-¿De verdad crees que esté fingiendo?-

-Esa mujer solo está llena de odio, pero le conviene el trato con los americanos -Ukyo habló en voz baja, pero suficientemente audible para que Ranma la escuchara. Son aliados difíciles de convencer, por eso ella debe dar lo mejor que tiene-

-'Lo mejor que tiene', incluso aceptar sonriente la invitación de uno de los empresarios más jóvenes que la exhortaba a acompañarlo en un baile. Algo había en la forma en la que _ese__hombre_ posaba deliberadamente la mano en la espalda desnuda de Akane, que a Ranma no le gustaba nada. Y la forma en la que ella le sonreía… era cierto, parecía forzada, pero le estaba _dando_una sonrisa. Algo había en esa cercanía del cuerpo de Akane con la de ese americano que a Ranma le incomodaba hasta el punto de olvidar comer.

-¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien? -

-Sí… Ukyo… todo bien. Cuando acabes de cenar, ¿te gustaría bailar?

* * *

><p>En memoria del <em>gran <em>Saadaki Miura- Akane levantó su copa y sonrió amargamente. Bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la orquesta y el bullicio de la fiesta. En cierto punto de la celebración comenzó a tener jaqueca así que se alejó al jardín lateral, ese era mucho más tranquilo. Las luces se reflejaban también en un estanque artificial, sin embargo esas eran serenas. Ahí no tenía que sonreírle a nadie, ni aceptar los bailes e insinuaciones de los hombres quienes aseguraban _lamentar __mucho __la __muerte __de __su __esposo_ mientras le miraban el trasero cuando giraba frente a ellos.

Observó su copa ahora vacía y tuvo la necesidad de arrojarla contra las rocas del lago, verla quebrarse en mil pedazos. Sintió un cosquilleo en su rostro, una sensación que conocía bien, pero que evitaba a toda costa… ¿Hacía cuanto que no lloraba? No recordaba exactamente, pero probablemente sus lágrimas se habían secado seis años atrás.

-Maldito imbécil- arrojó la copa contra las piedras y esta se rompió en pedazos que cayeron al agua del lago.

-¿Cuál de todos?-

La voz masculina le provocó un sobresalto. Se giró para ver que era Ranma quien la observaba parado bajo un árbol y algunas luces. Vestido en frac negro con una corbata plateada, mantenía las manos en los bolsillos mientras se erguía sin mucha preocupación. Cuando se vio descubierto avanzó hacia ella para quedar también junto a la reja que dividía el estanque de la superficie. No la miró, pero ella aún se recuperaba del susto. Fingió observar las rocas y las plantas que caían sobre el agua.

-Hablas muy bien el coreano-

Akane no respondió. Aún no podía relajarse del todo, pero se mantenía firme.

-No sabía que podías sonreír tantas veces en un solo día- giró su rostro al de ella y esta vez él le sonrió engreídamente, como burlándose.

Akane levantó el mentón como solía hacerlo cuando quería demostrar su autoridad.

-Negocios son negocios- concluyó.

Él se giró para quedar frente a ella con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. A pesar de sus tacones, Ranma aún era mucho más alto que Akane.

-Sabes… odio ponerme este tipo de ropa-

Akane lo miraba, serena.

-Pero parece que tú estás muy cómoda en ella-

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que él la había tomado por la cintura y la había acercado a su cuerpo más de lo que ella consideraría como cómodo, sin embargo no protestó.

-Ya que me la puse, ¿debería ser recompensado?-

Akane arqueó una ceja en señal de desconcierto, pero también con algo de molestia.

-Baila conmigo- le susurró al oído.

Tomó su mano y la elevó a la altura de su hombro, le sonrió de la manera más seductora que se pudo permitir, se permitió sentir la piel fría de su espalda y aspirar su aroma a jazmín, regalado por la cercanía.

-No tengo intenciones de seguirte el juego, Saotome-

En ese momento la atmósfera que Ranma había tratado de construir se había ido al diablo.

-Si lo que pretendes es que proteste como una doncella en peligro, te diré que ese no es mi estilo. Puedo bailar, si es lo que quieres, pero ¿cuál es tu intención con ello? No pareces para nada del tipo de hombre que quiere una velada romántica.

Ranma estaba realmente anonadado. Regularmente acercar a una mujer tanto a su cuerpo lograba que ellas se pusieran nerviosas y evitaran su mirada. Pero ahí estaba ella, sintiendo la enorme mano de él sobre la cintura desnuda, con el cuerpo pegado a él, con los rostros tan cercanos y ella podía mantenerle la mirada fija y hablar sin titubear.

-Estoy cansada de los coqueteos por el día de hoy- hizo un esfuerzo mínimo para soltarse del agarre de un impactado Ranma. - ¿Podemos dejarlo?- Akane volteó el rostro, intentando zafarse de él.

Entonces un sentimiento de ira se apoderó de Ranma lo suficiente como para reaccionar, apretarla más a su cuerpo y obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos. En un instante se apoderó de los labios de Akane con fuerza, casi violentamente, su respiración estaba muy agitada y la aprisionaba con tal fuerza que poco faltaba para que le rompiera un hueso. Él se desvivía por devorarle los labios y sentir el cuerpo pequeño cerca de su cuerpo le desataba los instintos animales. Sin embargo, ella permanecía bajo su agarre, inmutable, sin hacer un esfuerzo por zafarse, pero tampoco correspondiendo el beso. Muy a su pesar, Ranma se separó de ella, sin retirar las manos de su cintura.

-¿Has acabado ya?- La voz firme, pero melodiosa, lo sacó de su confusión.

-¿Para hacer esto tienes que apretarme con la fuerza de una bestia?- Akane se frotó los brazos con un gemido, tratando de relajar el dolor que le había provocado.

Pero nada… ni un reclamo acerca del beso. Cualquier mujer habría enloquecido de furia y quizá vergüenza. Para él un beso robado debía terminar con una sonora bofetada. Pero nada, ni un ápice de enojo en el rostro de Akane. La misma frialdad de siempre, el mismo rostro rígido y sin emociones.

-Me voy. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, la ceremonia ya va a concluir-

Se alejó hacia la fiesta dejando a Ranma hecho una maraña de pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Entró a su habitación y se arrancó la corbata con furia para arrojarla al suelo. Su plan de conquista no podía acabar así, con la indiferencia de su víctima. <em>Todas <em>caían bajo su encanto, _todas_reaccionaban ante sus besos, ¿por qué ella no? No era que tuviera un especial interés en conquistarla, simplemente le había parecido una mujer interesante, algo exótica y con una oscuridad que resultaba sensual, pero fuera del sexo no tendría ninguna intención adicional. Pero siempre funcionaban, sus besos siempre funcionaban. ¿Por qué ella no?

Esa noche lo había decidido, no iba a descansar hasta ver a Akane Tendo, la única mujer que había humillado su orgullo de hombre, rogando por su amor.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Me he apresurado bastante con este capítulo, ya lo tenía en edición pero hay una gran diferencia entre la longitud del primero con este… el 1 son 8 hojas de Word y este son ¡25! Lamento mucho si hay errores de ortografía o de redacción, quisiera evitarlos pero estoy a toda prisa tratando de actualizar… la historia me está llevando muchas páginas y entre más capítulos mejor, estoy absorta escribiendo.

Quisiera leer sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y la historia en general. ¿Qué les está pareciendo? Ranma está verdaderamente furioso con Akane. Entiendan que hasta la fecha nadie se le ha escapado y ahora verá a la chica como un reto, espero que no cause muchos problemas .

Mil gracias por sus reviews en el primer capítulo, las responderé individualmente en cada actualización, todas las que haya al momento en que suba el capítulo.

Igualmente me gustaría leer más comentarios y escuchar sus opiniones al respecto, no me cansaré de decir que es sumamente importante.

¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! Espero que sea pronto

Mi e-mail: dashgirl-arroba-hellokitty-punto-com

* * *

><p>Replys<p>

**Hirayama:** Mil gracias por ser la primera persona que se dio el tiempo de dejarme un review, me ha animado bastante a seguir escribiendo, espero no decepcionarte y actualizar lo más rápido que me den mis dedos.

**Rena7**: Gracias por decir que es interesante, realmente temía que el primer capítulo no atrajera la atención. Si hay algún error que sea notable y quieras mencionarme te lo agradecería infinitamente. Cuando se escribe tendemos a dejar pasar errores que ya no percatamos por estarlos leyendo una y otra vez, así que me encantaría que si alguna vez tienes el tiempo de hacerme un comentario acerca de algún errorcito (o errorsote) me lo dejes aquí, me ayudaría mucho.

El comportamiento de Akane es por muchas cosas que vivió en el pasado, no es precisamente el aborto pero sí las circunstancias que lo rodearon. Cada capítulo iré revelando más de la historia de Akane, espero que no te decepcione y por supuesto apresuraré el paso para actualizar pronto.

PD. Sí, pobre de Sora... pero así se la vivirá toda la historia, ja ja.

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk:** Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, me siento especial (: . A mi también me gustan los personajes, un playboy al que nadie se le escapa y una mujer que es super indiferente a él... ¿En qué puede resultar? Ja ja. Te cuento que el personaje de Ryoga me gusta pues no da lata y no va a molestar con el típico triángulo amoroso, es más bien un gran amigo de Akane aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo.

A mi también me encantan los personajes femeninos fuertes y no las nenas lloronas, basta de las Mary Sue, es por eso que quise hacer a Akane de esta manera.

Me hará muy feliz recibir tus comentarios en cada capítulo, nos vemos entonces. Y por cierto, por supuesto que hay lemon, aunque aún estoy trabajando en él ;D.

**jannettcita**: Gracias por el tiempo y tu comentario. Me emociona que te parezca interesante, temía mucho por ello. Espero que hayas leído este capítulo y no te haya decepcionado. Me encantaría ver otro comentario tuyo por aquí.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota importante: Esta historia es de tipo alternativo, eso quiere decir que aunque está basada en la obra de Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma ½, se desarrolla en un contexto distinto al de la trama original. Es importante también recalcar que lo escrito a continuación fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, no recibo ninguna remuneración por estos escritos. Está clasificada como 'M' por el contenido erótico y lenguaje no apropiado para menores. Leerla es bajo su responsabilidad.

La Reina de la Nieve

Por Jade Haze

Capítulo 3

* * *

><p>1<p>

_En una delgada cadena de oro blanco cuelga el zafiro en forma de gota que su madre usó en su boda 22 años atrás, y que ahora pasaba a su posesión para cumplir con la antigua tradición de usar algo 'viejo' y algo 'azul'. Es Nabiki, vestida de lavanda y con un corsage de lilias y rosas en la muñeca derecha, quien lo acomoda en su cuello largo y tenso. Se mira al espejo y casi no se reconoce, el maquillaje, aunque ligero, la hace ver mayor, seguramente nadie le creería si dijera que recién había cumplido 18 años el mes pasado. Su cabello, recogido en un moño alto y con algunos mechones sueltos y rizados, deja a la vista su rostro blanco y fino, con una ligera chispa infantil. Se sonríe a sí misma sin mostrar los dientes, es una maraña de nervios, pero está feliz. _

_Juega con sus dedos, Kasumi, a su izquierda, la regaña cada vez que quiere llevarse las uñas a la boca, le dice que de seguir así se arruinará la manicura. Suspira nerviosa. ¿Qué pensará de mí cuando me vea? se pregunta, y se inquieta al imaginar toda clase de peripecias que podrían ocurrir en ese día tan especial: quizá quedar atorada en el tráfico y no llegar a la ceremonia, quizá pisar el largo vestido de seda blanca y caer antes de llegar al altar, quizá olvidar sus votos o, en el peor de los casos, que sus dedos se hubieran hinchado tanto que no le entrara el anillo. _

_Es su madre, esa mujer de la que heredó los ojos grandes y expresivos y la belleza inexplicable, quien le coloca el velo que cubrirá su rostro: tulle de seda, ligero, traslúcido, bordado a mano en París. Le dice lo grande y hermosa que está y ella puede ver, a través del espejo, que la mujer derrama lágrimas, pero no entiende si son de felicidad, de emoción, de tristeza o de todo junto. Ella sostiene su mano, sonríen una a la otra. Mira hacia el reloj de pared, es hora de irse. _

_Canon en Re menor de Pachelbel es la melodía que, junto a Nabiki y Kasumi, eligió para su gran entrada un mes atrás y mientras el cuarteto de cuerdas toca las primeras notas, ella se sostiene del fuerte brazo de su padre, respira hondo y emprende el camino hacia el altar. Siente la seda fría chocar contra sus muslos a cada paso y ruega a Dios por no pisar el vestido y caer de bruces. Se aferra al ramo de azafranes que sostiene en su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria y hace un esfuerzo por no mirar hacia los pétalos de rosa blanca que la niña caminando frente a ella -de cabello color ébano, vestida también de blanco- deja caer a su paso, formando un camino por el que los novios habrán de regresar una vez terminada la ceremonia. De pronto siente ganas de vomitar, su estómago se revuelve y en su interior lucha mentalmente por convencerse de que todo irá bien y no cometerá error alguno._

_Está a escasos metros del lugar donde su prometido la espera y decide encarar a la felicidad. Levanta su mirada poco a poco y con una amplia sonrisa, esperando encontrarlo a él, vestido elegantemente y con un beso aguardando por ella. Su corazón y sus pasos se detienen abruptamente cuando a su frente aparece una mujer que le bloquea el camino, una mujer también vestida de novia; una de ojos color rubí y cabello violeta, tan violeta como las flores del ramo que deja caer. La mujer le sonríe, con un gesto burlón en sus facciones y siente morir cuando le arranca el velo con violencia y lo arroja al suelo. Sus piernas parecen ceder a la gravedad, cree que va a desmayarse, mira hacia abajo y no puede evitar ver que su vientre se ha hinchado. Horrorizada lo toca con una mano y se escandaliza al ver la mancha escarlata que se expande en la parte inferior de su vestido. Gira sobre sí para gritar y pedir ayuda, pero en esa iglesia no hay invitados. La música sigue sonando al interior del lugar, el cuarteto debe estar escondido en alguna parte, ahora deleitan al inexistente público con 'Fly me to the moon'. Ve a su prometido bajar del altar, caminando en dirección hacia ellas, sonriendo como solía hacerlo, y entonces él…_

* * *

><p>2<p>

Ryoga agradeció que a Akane le hubieran reservado la suite principal, una que no compartía piso con ninguna, pues de otra manera, los demás ocupantes habrían escuchado el grito aterrador que anunció su pesadilla. _No la dejes sola esta noche _le había advertido Rei por teléfono esa mañana, y ése era el motivo por el cual había pasado lo que iba de la madrugada tirado en el sofá, viendo un aburrido documental que hablaba de cómo Lee Myung Bak había llegado a la presidencia y qué se esperaba en los futuros años para Corea del Sur.

Corrió hacia la habitación principal, encendió la luz y la encontró retorciéndose en la cama como si algo le estuviera quemando las entrañas, aún vistiendo el vestido azul brillante que no se había quitado para dormir -pues estaba demasiado alcoholizada para sentir la incomodidad- el cabello alborotado y el maquillaje corrido. Se abalanzó sobre ella para sostenerla por los brazos y evitar que siguiera sacudiéndose. La abrazó mientras aún se quejaba sin abrir los ojos y le acarició el cabello diciéndole palabras reconfortantes que ella no recordaría a la mañana siguiente. No paró hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Akane relajarse en su abrazo. Después de mucho tiempo de no verlas, Ryoga notó cómo las lágrimas negras descendían desde sus ojos hasta las mejillas, dejando un surco coloreado.

-Por Dios chica, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?-

Le limpió las lágrimas con un dedo -aunque el rastro quedó ahí- y rogó al cielo porque fuera la única pesadilla de la noche.

* * *

><p>3<p>

La temperatura había descendido unos grados afuera, siempre era así durante la madrugada, pero dentro de la habitación el termostato se encargaba de regular cualquier incomodidad. Ranma y Ukyo bebían _cheongju_, el favorito de la chica y Sinatra cantaba en las bocinas en un volumen apenas audible: _When you're smilin'/when you're smilin'/The whole world smiles with you/When you're laughin', when you're laughin'/ The sun comes shinin' through._

-¡Wow!- Ukyo alargó tanto el sonido de la expresión que Ranma comenzaba a sentirse más furioso de lo que ya estaba-¡No puedo creer que te rechazara!-

-¿Quieres dejar de utilizar el verbo "rechazar" de una buena vez?-

Estaban sentados en la sala de la habitación, Ukyo cubriéndose las piernas con el saco de Ranma -demasiada pereza como para ir por una frazada a su habitación. Planeaban irse a dormir en cuanto terminó la fiesta, ya que ambos estaban agotados, pero cuando Ranma acompañó a Ukyo a su habitación, esta lo notó con un mal humor poco común en él y preguntó qué estaba pasando. Lo invitó a entrar a su habitación e insistió en saber el motivo de su molestia. Ranma dudó en contarle, al saber que Ukyo gustaba de coleccionar motivos para burlarse de él, pero al final decidió narrar -con incontenible frustración- lo que había pasado con Akane y cómo esta no había sucumbido ante sus encantos. Ukyo estaba sorprendida pero a la vez se regocijaba de satisfacción, pues era la primera vez que veía a su amigo en ese estado de cólera por culpa de una mujer. Normalmente era al revés, era él quien hacía enfurecer a las chicas cuando las botaba o les decía que ya no quería nada más de ellas. Para Ukyo era increíble ver al gran Ranma Saotome sufrir por el desprecio de una mujer.

- Esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Ranma, que acabó con el contenido del vaso en un solo trago.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?- Ukyo se había deshecho el peinado, jugaba con sus cabellos mientras se acostaba en el sillón.

Ranma la miró fijamente.  
>-Esa mujer va a caer ante mí, haré que me ruegue por estar a mi lado y entonces seré yo quien la rechace-<p>

-Qué infantil eres- dijó Ukyo- He oído cosas de esa mujer; dicen que pasa de un hombre a otro, y que a todos termina desechándolos-

-¿Akane?- Ranma la miró, algo incrédulo.

-Sí- Ukyo se incorporó- No la culparía… con toda la pasta que tiene es inevitable que los hombres anden tras de ella. Dudo mucho que pueda tener una relación en serio. Si yo fuera tú no me tomaría tan a pecho eso que me has contado-

-¡Es que debiste haberla visto!- Ranma había elevado el tono de su voz y sus ojos lucían exaltados- Ni siquiera estaba enojada, ni siquiera…- se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración.

-¿Será que de verdad te gusta Tendo?- Ukyo lo miró divertida.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ranma- Bueno, no _en serio_.

-No te culparía. Digo, a pesar de que está loca y es una maldita neurótica, cualquier hombre querría casarse con Akane. Tiene piernas cortas, pero debo admitir que es atractiva. Además, y lo más importante: tiene suficiente pasta para mantener a toda Asia por 10 años.

-Habías dicho…- Ranma trataba de acomodar las preguntas en su mente-… que todo lo consiguió por su esposo… ¿No es así?-

-Pues sí- Ukyo se sirvió más licor- al morir le dejó todo a ella. ¡Su vida resuelta! No la juzgo, seguramente se casó por puro interés, el tal Miura le llevaba como 20 años. Dudo mucho que una jovencita quisiera casarse con un hombre tan mayor. Pero con todo ese dinero ¡yo también me casaría!

Las gotas de lluvia arremetieron contra la ventana con mayor intensidad. Después de un bostezo, Ukyo apagó el reproductor que en ese momento tocaba _New York, New York; _ su mente sólo pensaba en dormir, la de Ranma tenía suficientes preguntas como para no conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>4<p>

Las lluvias habían disminuido su frecuencia desde que comenzó el mes de octubre, sin embargo esa precisa tarde la ciudad de Tokio era testigo de una tormenta como pocas se habían visto. Ranma, con una chaqueta de piel negra, permanecía sentado en un sillón blanco que pertenecía a la sala de espera de la oficina de Akane Tendo. Hojeaba el periódico de los viernes: la primera plana, la sección de negocios, la local, los espectáculos, sociales y los avisos de ocasión. Miró a la mojada ventana y luego a su reloj, se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando a Ukyo por espacio de una hora. Ella estaba dentro de la oficina de Akane, teniendo una plática de negocios con Ryoga a la que él se había negado a entrar porque alegaba que esas cosas le aburrían _Entra tú y ya me contarás lo que hayan acordado_ dijo, y se había sentado en el sofá después de pedirle a Sora una taza de té verde.

En el transcurso de las últimas cuatro semanas Ranma y su representante habían visitado el edificio principal de _Miura Inc_. un total de doce ocasiones, en las que Ryoga había atendido y resuelto cualquier asunto referente a la imagen de la empresa. Al principio Ranma pensó -ligeramente emocionado- que Akane no había aparecido durante todo ese tiempo porque estaba tratando de evitarlo debido a lo que había sucedido, pero conforme transcurrieron los días se dio cuenta de que la presidenta no había regresado a la empresa desde el viaje a Corea. En alguna plática le comentó a Ukyo sobre la desaparición de Akane y esta había dicho que estaban mejor sin ella. De todas formas, Ukyo intentó preguntarle a Ryoga por Akane y este evadió cualquier pregunta con maestría. La curiosidad consumía el interior de Ranma.

¿Pero cómo preguntar? Después de todo, no conocía a nadie en contacto directo con la _presidenta, _más que Ryoga. Tampoco era como que tuviera mucha confianza con la gente de ese lugar para interrogar a alguien. Los únicos con los que había tenido contacto directo y obligado habían sido Ryoga y la asistente de Akane… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Esa que estaba frente de él, si tan sólo pudiera recordar su nombre. La miró con discreción por encima de las hojas del periódico, su torso largo y perfectamente erguido sobresalía del escritorio de vidrio negro. Tecleaba a toda velocidad con ambas manos -parecía increíble que sólo tuviera dos- mientras aprisionaba el teléfono entre su cuello y oreja para evitar que se cayera. Durante todo el rato que Ranma la estuvo observando con cuidado no puso mucha atención a lo que estaba hablando, pero sí pudo captar algunos _ajá, llamaremos luego,_ _llamo para confirmar la junta con…. _De pronto, al observar con detenimiento a la mujer acomodarse las gafas de pasta azul sobre los ojos verdes, tuvo una revelación. Si alguien sabía qué pasaba con Akane, además de Ryoga, seguramente era esa mujer rubia.

Seguramente, al igual que Ryoga, la asistente estaría entrenada para no soltar una palabra al respecto, pero con ella tenía una gran ventaja que no podía desaprovechar: era una mujer. Dejó a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo y sin despegar la vista de su objetivo caminó hacia él con movimientos felinos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la mujer sintió su presencia y dejó de ver el monitor fosforescente para encontrar la mirada azul de Ranma, quien se enorgulleció de sí mismo al ver que ella tensaba aún más su espalda y que sus blancas mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

-¿Pue… puedo ayudarle en a-algo, señor Saotome?- dijo Sora

-Nada en particular…- Ranma miró al gafete de la empleada con la suficiente agilidad para que ella no se diera cuenta y leyó su nombre: _Aizawa Sora _-…Sora-

Ranma le sonrió, esa clase de sonrisas que había aprendido a hacer en cantidad infinita de comerciales y sesiones fotográficas. Esa que Ukyo aseguraba _'derretir a todas las mujeres, excepto a ella'_. Quiso reír al ver que el rojo rubor de Sora ahora le llegaba hasta las orejas, _ASÍ es como deben reaccionar… tú mujer loca…_,pero se recordó que debía guardar algo de seriedad para completar su plan. Apoyó los dos brazos en el escritorio y se inclinó para quedar más cerca de la mujer.

-Ahora que no está Tendo…- la miró intensamente a los ojos verduzcos, como una serpiente tratando de hipnotizar a su víctima-… debes estar más tranquila-

-Bueno…- dijo Sora, tímida-… en realidad es lo mismo para mí-

Ranma rió.  
>-No seas tan reservada, he visto cómo te trata esa loca… de verdad te compadezco mucho-<p>

Sora sonrió de puro nervio y bajó la mirada con timidez. Normalmente era una mujer responsable y seria con su trabajo, pero ¿era culpable de no poder resistirse a un Adonis como ese?

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo más estará fuera?- preguntó Ranma

-Pues…- a Sora le temblaba la voz-… normalmente la presidenta se ausenta por un tiempo, sobre todo en estas fechas o cuando tiene mucho estrés encima. Su salud se deteriora con facilidad…- Sora calló bruscamente, percatándose de que quizá había hablado más de la cuenta.

Ranma se inquietó.  
>-¿Y sabes dónde está ella ahora?-<p>

-Lo siento, pero esa es información confidencial- hizo un esfuerzo para regresar su mirada al monitor y seguir con su trabajo. Ranma detectó que de pronto se había puesto a la defensiva.

-Bueno, no es como que me interese de verdad… Es simple curiosidad… tú sabes- Ranma sonrió tratando de parecer relajado.

Sora lo miró de nuevo y lo intimidante de encontrarse tan cerca de un hombre tan atractivo la atrapó otra vez. _Como debía ser._

-Probablemente esté en su casa- dijo Sora, finalmente cayendo bajo el hechizo de la serpiente- suele descansar ahí cuando no se siente muy bien-

Ranma sintió de pronto una súbita emoción al saber que _casi_ completaba su objetivo. Pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado fácil y agradecía de nuevo a su _sex appeal_ por conseguirle tantas cosas en la vida.

-Y… ¿Sabes dónde vive? Si está enferma me gustaría enviarle algo, quizá una tarjeta que diga '_Recupérate pronto' _o algo así-

-Lo siento- dijo Sora- pero esa es información que _de verdad _no puedo darle-

-Vamos, Sora- Ranma bajó el volumen de su voz, como queriendo guardar un secreto entre ambos -No le diré a nadie que tú me dijiste… ¿De acuerdo? Sólo es para tener un gesto de cortesía con ella. ¿O a caso crees que está mal de mi parte?-

-Lo lamento, señor Saotome, pero…-

-Por favor, Sora…- arrastró su nombre de una manera sensual. -Hazlo para mí, ¿Sí, muñeca?- le guiñó el ojo y Sora supo que estaba perdida.

La vio escudriñar un cajón para sacar una pequeña tarjeta y entonces la sonrisa de victoria, tan característica de Ranma Saotome, apareció en su rostro.

* * *

><p>5<p>

La familia de Rei Deyama había servido a los Tendo desde muchas generaciones atrás, cuando tenían títulos nobiliarios y puestos importantes en el gobierno. Su madre había sido la encargada de la residencia principal del padre de Soun Tendo y estuvo ahí cuando el hombre expiró víctima de la tuberculosis.

Rei había cumplido los 28 años -su madre ya era una anciana en ése entonces- cuando nació la última hija de Soun y Akari Tendo: Akane. En ese entonces ella no fungía como nana de ninguna de las dos niñas anteriores, era más bien el ama de llaves encargada de la administración de la casa, pero durante los meses posteriores al nacimiento de la niña, la madre, Akari, sufrió una depresión terrible que la orilló a desobligarse emocional y físicamente de sus hijas. Nabiki y Kasumi fueron enviadas a vivir con una de sus tías, pero todos en casa estuvieron de acuerdo en que la recién nacida era demasiado pequeña como para sobrevivir lejos de su madre. Con Soun Tendo completamente desobligado de sus labores como padre, su instinto maternal la llevó a hacerse cargo de ella, cual nodriza de princesa de antaño, lo que le absorbía casi todo el tiempo del día. Al principio pensó que sería sólo por algunos meses, mientras la señora Tendo se recuperaba, pero encontró que una vez se encariñó con Akane ya no la pudo dejar ir. Se convirtió prácticamente en su madre y aunque después de su recuperación, Akari hizo volver a sus hijas y trató de recuperar el tiempo perdido, la relación entre Akane y Rei ya era inquebrantable.

La quería tanto que se privó de formar una familia y tener sus propios hijos, pues consideraba a Akane como tal. El matrimonio Tendo entendía la relación que la niña tenía con Rei y, un poco celosos, la aceptaban. Había pasado con Akane 22 de los 25 años que ella tenía. Se separaron durante 3 años por los estudios de la chica en Norteamérica, de donde volvió sólo para comprometerse. A pesar del tiempo nada había cambiado entre ellas dos, la relación seguía siendo tan igual desde que la chica nació. Siempre trataba de estar ahí para ella y apoyarla a tomar las mejores decisiones, aunque no podía ofrecerle nada material, se sentía responsable por su futuro. Por eso cuando Saadaki Miura y los Tendo acordaron el matrimonio y Akane estuvo de acuerdo, el mundo se le vino encima. Ella trató de decirle a su pequeña que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo, que era demasiado joven para inmiscuirse con un hombre tan mayor, pero temió que por primera vez Akane le dijera que no tenía porqué meterse, y por otra parte creyó que sus protestas serían tomadas como un acto de celos y egoísmo. Después de todo, si Akane se casaba ella pasaría a dejar de ser parte de su familia, y entonces tendrían que separarse.

Sin embargo, y para su fortuna, una vez contrajo matrimonio Akane decidió llevarla con ella. Recodaba lo emocionada que estaba la chica con la vida que le esperaba y le contaba con ilusión que le daría muchos nietos y cómo quería que la llamaran 'nana' también. Por eso, cuando todo explotó, ella también sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Sufrieron juntas, sin embargo ella fue testigo de cómo Akane cambiaba día con día, ya no era afectuosa, ya no reía y el brillo característico de sus grandes ojos había desaparecido. A Rei la mataba el remordimiento de haber querido decir algo y no haberlo hecho por temor a la crítica. Después de todo, sabía que si todo salía mal sería ella quien estaría a su lado, cuidándola como lo hizo los cuatro meses que padeció en el hospital después de haber perdido a su bebé, cuidándola como…

* * *

><p>6<p>

…como lo hacía en ese momento mientras vigilaba que el té estuviera listo para llevárselo y que tomara sus medicamentos.

Cogió una taza y sirvió contenido en ella, el vapor emanaba del recipiente. Lo colocó con cuidado en una bandeja y salió de la cocina con rumbo a la habitación de Akane, con la mente hecha una maraña de recuerdos que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre: alguien llamaba a la puerta. Apresuró el paso para ir a dejar el té a la habitación de Akane y salió de ella cuando el timbre sonó por segunda ocasión. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y encendió el sistema de monitoreo. En la pantalla pudo ver a un atractivo joven al que no conocía, pero que llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía un ramo de flores blancas. Preguntó por el interlocutor de quién se trataba y él contestó con un _Soy Ranma Saotome, soy amigo de Akane . _A Rei le llamaron la atención varias cosas, primero, que Akane no tenía amigos más que Ryoga, y segundo, que jamás había oído el nombre de 'Ranma Saotome' por ninguna parte. Si bien Akane no le contaba muchas de sus cosas, no creía posible que hubiera dejado pasar el detalle de 'un amigo' que incluso conocía su dirección. ¿Era ese chico otro de sus tantos amantes de una noche? Por alguna razón lo dudaba, pero de todas maneras, debía tomar precauciones.

-Voy a preguntarle a la señorita Tendo si es que puede recibirlo-

Seis minutos más tarde -Ranma los contó en su reloj de pulso- la puerta se abrió frente a él. Se irguió sorprendido de que pudiera entrar con tanta facilidad y se mostró curioso al ver frente a él a una mujer mayor, vestida con un suéter gris, una falda azul oscuro y con el cabello recogido en un moño. ¿Sería la madre de Akane? Se contestó negativamente cuando recordó que la había llamado _señorita Tendo. _

-Pase, por favor-

Ranma entró al departamento. Caminó tras Rei por un pasillo con paredes pintadas en color blanco roto, y con algunas pinturas de artistas que no conocía colgando en la pared. El techo era demasiado alto y el piso negro, de ónix, contrastaba con los muebles blancos y los cuadros que lucían colores claros. Ninguna fotografía y luz tenue, silencio absoluto y temperatura cálida, justo como imaginaba que era su hogar.

-Siéntate, por favor. La señorita Tendo te recibirá en unos momentos- dicho esto Rei se retiró a la cocina.

Ranma se sentía nervioso de estar en ése lugar, se encontraba a sí mismo diciendo que no debía haber ido y que estaba llevando eso del 'plan de conquista' demasiado lejos_. _Encontró el lugar acogedor, pero con un toque de que puso un pie dentro pudo percibir el aroma tan particular -y nada desagradable- de Akane Tendo. Miró nervioso a las paredes que en la sala se habían tornado grises. Por alguna razón le inquietaba el hecho de que todo estuviera resultando tan fácil.

Rei sirvió el té que Ranma agradeció con una pequeña reverencia.

-Así que eres amigo de Akane- preguntó la anciana sentándose en el sillón contiguo.

-Bueno, en realidad, trabajo para su empresa- se sintió ligeramente apenado al ver el rostro afable y tranquilo de la mujer.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué haces ahí? Nunca había oído hablar de ti-

¿Qué nunca había oído hablar de él? El 95% de la población japonesa sabía quién era el gran Ranma Saotome… eso de alguna manera había herido su orgullo. ¿Es que esas dos mujeres eran iguales?

-Bueno, yo soy…-

-¿Amigo de quién?- la voz ligeramente ronca y molesta de Akane fue suficiente para que Ranma supiera que había sido una pésima idea.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas para poder encararla. Ella estaba parada en el umbral que unía la sala con el pasillo de las habitaciones. Cuando la vio, quedó impactado de la diferencia entre la última vez que la había visto y ése momento. El glamur y la elegancia que la caracterizaban al vestir habían sido sustituidos por una camisa de botones azul añil que parecía ser dos tallas más grandes, pues le quedaba a la altura de los muslos. Los _leggings _negros, que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, se pegaban a sus delgadísimas piernas y jamás había visto su cabello tan desaliñado. El rostro pálido y las notables ojeras indicaban que no había dormido muy bien los últimos días.

-Supe que estabas enferma- se animó a decir, sacando valor de quién sabe dónde- he venido a traerte esto- Se acercó a ella y le extendió el bouquet con flores que había estado sosteniendo durante una hora.

Akane lo recibió con una sola mano y las observó como si estuviera valuando un pedazo de oro. La cara desencajada cuando vio que Akane las arrojaba con desdén al suelo no tuvo precio. Rei soltó un quejido.

-Odio las rosas-

En Ranma comenzó a crecer un sentimiento que no podía definir con palabras, pero que mezclaba algo de vergüenza, sorpresa y por supuesto ira.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que decir? Si no es nada importante más vale que te largues y no vuelvas por aquí- cruzó los brazos frente a ella.

Al notar el silencio sepulcral de Ranma, lanzó una última mirada poco amigable a su asombrado no-invitado antes de dar la vuelta para retirarse. Estaba a punto de tomar el camino hacia su recámara cuando sintió que su visión era opacada por cortinas negras y sus oídos perdían la audición poco a poco. Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y cuando todo se volvió oscuro y cayó inconsciente, fue Ranma quien alcanzó a evitar que se estampara contra el suelo.

-¡Akane!- chilló Rei

Ranma la cargó en ambos brazos aún desconcertado y miró a Rei acercarse a ellos con una expresión de dolor y preocupación en el rostro. Ranma iba a recostarla en el sillón y Rei le dijo que era mejor llevarla a la habitación. Entraron a la oscura habitación y Rei encendió la luz que reveló un lugar de paredes grisáceas y una enorme cama revuelta en sábanas blancas deshechas. Ranma recostó el liviano cuerpo de la chica y acomodó su cabeza para que no se lastimara.

-Voy a llamar a su doctor, quédate con ella un momento, por favor-

Pasaron 48 segundos entre la salida de Rei y su regreso, pero a Ranma le fueron suficientes para observar a la bella durmiente y guardar sus rasgos en la memoria, cual fotografía instantánea: la piel blanca, que a la luz amarillenta no lucía tan pálida, las gruesas pestañas color humo que formaban abanicos debajo de sus párpados, las sombras purpúreas que se pintaban bajo sus ojos, los pómulos redondos y descoloridos, la nariz pequeña y respingosa, los labios entreabiertos, finos y pálidos, ligeramente agrietados por la deshidratación; el mentón afilado y los gruesos cabellos oscuros y alborotados que enmarcaban su rostro. No era su mejor momento, no se parecía en absoluto a la presidenta de _Miura Inc_, aquella que siempre vestía impecablemente y cuyas mejillas color durazno resaltaban en su rostro, pero aún así, Ranma supo que esa mujer tenía algo que no había visto en nadie más: tenía una belleza antigua, una que seguramente se había visto por primera vez generaciones atrás y que se había perfeccionado en ella. Entonces, si ella tuviera una hija, ¿sería aún más bella?

-Lo siento- dijo Rei cuando por fin entró a la habitación, aún agitada. Ranma la miró y supo inmediatamente que algunas lágrimas se le habían escapado. Él caminó lo suficiente para llegar a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Le inquietaba mucho lo que estaba pasando pero debía tener tacto en esa situación.

-¿Akane está bien?-

Rei sintió que el llanto se apoderaba de ella con mayor intensidad e hizo un esfuerzo por retenerlo. Asentía con la cabeza mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que salían sin parar. Ranma sintió escalofríos, sería todo un patán, pero no podía soportar ver a una mujer llorar de esa forma.

-No es nada grave… creo - Rei consiguió controlarse- siempre tiene estas crisis año con año. Es mucho estrés para ella- caminó hacia Akane y le acomodó los cabellos de forma que no cubrieran su rostro - la muy torpe deja de dormir, deja de comer, deja de cuidarse, todo con tal de hacerse cargo de _esa compañía._ Se pierde en su trabajo, se descuida completamente. Es por eso que su salud se debilita- aunque estaba hablando hacia él, Ranma tuvo la extraña sensación de que hablaba para sí misma.

Ranma vio cómo Rei la cubría con una frazada, pudo notar entonces que era demasiado pequeña y que quizá había perdido algo de peso. Por un momento sintió un poco de ternura ante la debilidad que aparentaba su cuerpo en ése momento y de cómo la mujer la trataba con cuidado maternal. Escuchó el timbre anunciar al médicoo, aunque no era su asunto, supo que tendría una larga noche por delante.

* * *

><p>7<p>

Cuando Akane abrió los ojos no encontró más que oscuridad. Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando recuperó el conocimiento por completo, exactamente siete horas después de que se desplomara en la sala de su departamento. Sintió una pesadez en el cuerpo que le impedía siquiera pensar en ponerse de pie. Con la mano libre encontró el interruptor de su cama que podía encender las luces, las dejó tenues para que no lastimaran sus ojos. Miró alrededor y entendió que estaba en su habitación, pero lo que no entendió fue el catéter enterrado en la parte anterior de su codo. De pronto todo volvió a ella: recordó que Ranma Saotome había estado ahí en la tarde, que le había gritado un par de cosas y que todo se había vuelto negro después de eso.

Rei entró en la habitación con una bandeja en mano y se alegró de verla consciente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, linda?-

Akane levantó el rostro para verla.  
>-Me duele la cabeza- dijo con voz débil y ronca.<p>

-Es normal- Rei se sentó junto a ella y le acarició el cabello -pero el Dr. Himura te ha puesto algo bastante bueno en esa bolsa y pronto te sentirás mejor-

Akane ladeó la cabeza para verla, pero su atención se desvió hacia el florero que descansaban en su tocador, uno que tenía unas rosas que, unas horas antes, había arrojado al suelo.

-¿Qué cara…?- dijo tratando de incorporarse.

Rei rió con ternura.  
>-Se ven tan lindas-<p>

Akane se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. Sabía que no tenía fuerzas para encolerizarse en ése momento.

-Ese amigo tuyo…-dijo Rei.

-No es mi amigo-

-Bueno, ése joven… ¿Por qué no me habías contado de él?- Rei soplaba al tazón con sopa, que despedía vapor de tan caliente que estaba.

-¿Tiene alguna importancia?-

-¡Es tan lindo!-

Akane la miró impresionada.

-¿Qué?- Rei la miró entretenida- Se ha portado como todo un caballero y tú lo has tratado tan mal-

-Sólo está fingiendo- Akane cerró los ojos, frustrada.

-¿Fingiendo? Fue él quien evitó que te dieras un buen golpe en el suelo y te cargó en sus brazos para traerte hasta aquí. Además -Rei sonrió inconscientemente- se fue sólo hace una hora, quería esperar a que despertaras y asegurarse de que estuvieras bien-

-¿¡Estuvo aquí por mucho tiempo! ¿Y qué se supone que tú estabas haciendo? ¿¡Por qué no le dijiste que se fuera!-

-Pues, platicamos- Rei sonrió- me dijo que es un artista marcial, ¿no es emocionante? Y que es la imagen de los resorts… y bueno, me estuvo platicando sobre sus viajes y algunas anécdotas de sus combates… ¡Es un chico tan gracioso!-

-Es un idiota-

-Akane, mi princesa, no seas tan cruel. Fue tan tierno… ¡Y es tan guapo!-

-¿No crees que ya estás grande para estarte fijando en jóvenes?-

-Bueno, es que ¿Vas a negarme que es un chico muy atractivo?-

-Es sólo un hombre. Igual a todos-

-A mi me pareció encantador, y parece estar muy interesado en ti…-

-En mí, y en llevarme a la cama, y posiblemente también en el dinero-

-¿Es que siempre vas a estar a la defensiva?-

Akane guardó silencio, evitó la mirada de Rei por unos minutos y mordió sus resecos labios con frustración.

-No quiero volver a saber nada de Ranma Saotome, ¿de acuerdo? Si vuelve a venir le dirás que se largue y no más-

Rei suspiró. Amaba demasiado a esa chica pero también odiaba los momentos en los que era tan cruel con los demás y consigo misma. Ella cada vez se parecía menos a su Akane, a la niña que había criado con tanto amor y que siete años atrás hubiera estado brincando de emoción ante un ramo de rosas. Se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a ver a su Akane sonriente, a la que se emocionaba con pequeñas cosas, a la que todos amaban por su carisma y su ternura.

Si tan sólo pudiera volver a verla.

* * *

><p>8<p>

La primera conferencia de prensa que _Miura Inc. _preparó para presentar a su nueva imagen, había terminado sólo unos minutos atrás y entre pláticas masivas y música suave los periodistas gustaban de los bocadillos que habían preparado para ellos. Ryoga había mandado a preparar todo con absoluto detenimiento y suficiente anticipación; como director de imagen sabía que era importante tratar bien a la prensa para conseguir las primeras planas, así que no estaba de más invertir un poco de dinero en consentir a sus estómagos.

Una reportera de corta estatura había abordado al artista marcial y a su representante en la mesa de los bocadillos. Platicaba cosas lo suficientemente interesantes como para entretener a un caracol, sin embargo Ukyo le seguía el ritmo por cortesía. Ranma fingía estar en la plática pero sus ojos inspeccionaban el salón mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios. _ ¿Es que todas las reporteras debían vestir tan recatadamente? _se preguntó mientras recorría su vista de otra. A su mente llegó Akane… la Akane del vestido blanco entallado, la de los shorts deportivos, la del bikini revelador, la del brillante vestido zafiro, la de la camisa enorme y cara al natural, la Akane de tupidas pestañas y…

De pronto, y como si fuese un espejismo, le pareció ver a una Akane de vestido de mangas largas, en encaje color azul oscuro detrás de un hombre con chaqueta de piel. La gente se movía tanto que no le era posible decir a ciencia cierta si era ella o si la había confundido -o imaginado- con alguien más. Sin decir palabra trató de acercarse al lugar donde la había visto, abriéndose paso entre la gente y entre las risas sonoras. Conforme se iba acercando se dio cuenta de que no era una ilusión, era la Akane que había atrapado en sus brazos el día anterior y que parecía lo suficientemente débil como para no poder mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con el cabello largo y lacio cayéndole en la espalda, con los zapatos blancos que la hacían ver 14 centímetros más alta de lo que era, con un pequeño cinto marcando su figura sobre el vestido y otra vez con su sonrisa de comercial. Hacía ademanes con las manos mientras contestaba las preguntas de un emocionado periodista a las que este contestaba con muecas de asombro y risas discretas.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar la plática que sostenían.

-¿Cree que haber elegido a Ranma Saotome como imagen de _Miura resorts _haya sido una buena estrategia? Hasta la fecha sólo habían tenido a actores y modelos- preguntó el hombre de la corbata morada acercando una pequeña y moderna grabadora al cuerpo de Akane.

-Lo creo- contestó Akane- Ranma Saotome ha sido una excelente opción, es un deportista, y eso le dará una imagen más saludable a los _resorts, _justo lo que queremos transmitir al público.

¿Deportista? La palabra era _artista marcial, _niña boba.

-Además de que es un éxito con las chicas- el hombre sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, Saotome es un hombre muy atractivo, además es un orgullo nacional y su popularidad se ha expandido en toda Asia, haberlo elegido me parece un acierto.

¿Ella? ¿Hablando así de él? ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

Ranma se alejó un poco de ella y espero a que terminara su entrevista y atravesara el salón para encontrar la puerta de salida. Mientras la iba siguiendo, observó cómo amablemente se disculpaba por no poder contestar más preguntas. Él también era acosado, pero estaba tan ensimismado en la tarea de no perderla de vista que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de escuchar las súplicas que le hacían por alguna fotografía. Salió sólo unos segundos después de ella y la siguió con sigilo a una pequeña sala alfombrada, con luz tenue y sillones tapizados en color granate, bastante alejada del bullicio. Ahí, aunque le daba la espalda, Ranma pudo ver cómo ella se frotó las sienes para después abrir su pequeño bolso y sacar un frasco rosa lleno de pastillas, tomó dos y la vio tragarlas sin necesidad de beber agua.

-¿No se suponía que deberías estar en casa descansando?-

Akane palideció -aún más- del susto que acababa de darle. Se giró para verlo, demasiado abrumada para notar lo atractivo que se veía con la camisa cuello Mao y los pantalones de lana pura.

-¿Quiere matarme, Saotome?

Ranma caminó hacia ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, haciendo que la distancia fuera demasiado corta y… peligrosa. Acercó su rostro al de ella y se sintió ligeramente enfadado al ver que ella ni siquiera parpadeó, por el contrario, mantenía su mirada firme sin intimidarse.

-Tu maquillista hizo un gran trabajo- dijo él pasando el dedo índice por debajo de unos de sus ojos. Se complació al sentir la piel suave, aunque sólo fuera un ligero roce.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- dijo Akane con voz neutral y sin bajar la mirada.

-¡Has comenzado a hablarme informalmente!-

-Habla ahora- Akane puso una de sus manos en su cintura .

Ranma sonrió.  
>-Dijiste que era un hombre <em>muy atractivo- <em>

Akane supo que la había estado siguiendo desde hacía rato.

-¿Querías que les dijera la verdad? "Es un _idiota_ pero vuelve locas a las mujeres, por eso lo contratamos"-

-¿A _todas _las mujeres?- Ranma entonces acortó demasiado la distancia tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Saotome?

-A ti-

-¡Vete al diablo!- trató de zafarse del aprisionamiento pero pronto encontró que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones físicas para luchar -¡Escúchame con atención!, es la última vez que…-

-Eres extremadamente hermosa cuando te enojas-

Quiso replicar, pero pronto se vio atrapada en los labios de su opresor. Quiso alejarlo, pero supo que la fuerza de sus brazos no haría nada contra el fornido cuerpo de él. Quiso dejar de sentir choques eléctricos en el vientre, pero no pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. En lugar de eso, se dejó llevar y correspondió, para sorpresa de Ranma, el beso con mayor intensidad.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Jamás había batallado tanto con un capítulo, je je, pero al fin quedó. Estoy satisfecha, trabajé mucho en él -montones de revisiones, cambios de escenas, cambios de diálogos- pero en general me gustó .

Espero que les complazca, ¿cómo ven a Ranma? Es un tonto pero es lindo… y Akane, bueno, la vimos un poco débil en este capítulo pero pronto recuperará fuerza y seguirá más cruel que nunca, ja, ja.

¡Pobre Sora! ¡Cómo sufre! XD ¿Se dará cuenta Akane que fue ella quien le dio la dirección? ¿La despedirá y volverá a contratar?

En fin, nos estaremos viendo pronto… me alegra decir que pronto saldré de vacaciones de invierno… tendré mucho trabajo esta semana pero el viernes seré libre por un tiempo y me dedicaré a escribir por lo menos unos 5 capítulos , estoy emocionada.

PD. ¿Ya vieron el LIVE ACTION de Ranma ½? Cuéntenme sus impresiones.

Agradezco de nuevo sus reviews y que agreguen a mi fic como 'favorito' y 'Pen-name' que aún no entiendo muy bien qué es. No olviden dejar sus **REVIEWS** por favor, de verdad las agradezco y aprecio mucho, deberían ver mi cara de idiota emocionada cada vez que leo una, gracias infinitas a quienes se toman el tiempo de escribirme unas palabras, son un amor.

Mi e-mail: Mi e-mail: dashgirl arroba hellokitty punto com

* * *

><p>Y ahora sí, a contestarlas<p>

**Rena7**: Gracias por las flores, qué linda eres.

A mí también me encanta Rei, bueno, me gusta que esté en la vida de Akane, si no fuera por ella sería completamente inaccesible y una total desgraciada... digamos que Rei es la única que mantiene "un poco viva" a la antigua Akane, y bueno... ,como te podrás dar cuenta en este capítulo, a ella le gusta Ranma así que será importante para la relación de esos dos.

¡No, Ryoga no es gay de ninguna manera! Ja ja, de hecho tendrá un final muy tierno, espero que te guste.

Pobrecita Sora, ja ja, pero sí, me encanta que la hagan sufrir.

De nuevo muchas gracias, espero haber cumplido las expectativas ;D.

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk:** Me halagas mucho con ése "espectacular", qué linda eres, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Me reí mucho con lo de "despachaba como a un perro que rompió algo", ja ja, tienes toda la razón y... ¡No hay algo que haga enojar más a un seductor que la indiferencia de su víctima!.

Con respecto a lo de tu sugerencia, precisamente algo así pasará en el siguiente capítulo y por supuesto que no me enojo, al contrario me encantaría seguir leyendo tus sugerencias.

Una vez más te agradezco el tiempo y espero tener otra review tuya, ¡Nos leemos!

**Percy**: Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, me complace saber que te es interesante. Actualizaré tan rápido como pueda, estoy trabajando duro en sacar los capítulos. Espero tu review en éste :)

**LiSa 2307:** Me encanta que te encante :)... y sí, una protagonista fría e insensible no es muy común, a mi me encantan así... odio que siempre sean las víctimas y que sean las que anden tirando la toalla por el protagonista... mejor que sea al revés ;).

Trataré de no tardarme en actualizar, espero que te haya complacido este capítulo.

**hirayama:** Así es, verás, no es que a Akane no le guste Ranma, quiero decir, en el aspecto físico, es simplemente que no está interesada en caer en su juego. Pobre Ranma, realmente nunca ha tenido que conquistar a nadie y cuando lo ha hecho no le cuesta mucho trabajo... Ahora sufrirá lágrimas de sangre con esta mujer difícil.

Me encantan las lectoras como tú que hacen un análisis de los personajes más allá de lo que el escritor pone en el papel -o en este caso en la pantalla-, es muy interesante a las conclusiones que se pueden llegar.

A mi también me encantan las historias alternativas, durante muchos años he leído fan fiction (desde que existía la desaparecida página 'El portal fic') y siempre han sido mis favoritas.

Cuídate también, espero leer tu review pronto, eres muy dulce al prometerlo. No dudes en reclamarme si hago algo mal, ja ja. ¡Nos leemos!.

**BABY SONY:** Un placer saludarte, Sonia, yo soy Jade, tengo 22 y también vivo en México, paisana :)

Me emociona mucho que me digas que es de los que más te está gustando, me estoy esforzando por no defraudar a mis poquitas pero valiosas lectoras, espero leer tu review en cada capítulo.

Poco a poco se irá revelando la vida de Akane y cómo pasó todo en realidad y entonces todos entenderemos porqué Akane es así y si será posible regresar a lo que era antes.

Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, yo esperaré ansiosa por tu review.

**susyakane:** Te agradezco mucho tu tiempo para dejarme una review, como mencionaba arriba, la historia de Akane se develará poco a poco y sabremos porqué se ha vuelto tan fría e insensible.

A mi también me encanta Ranma, ¿a quién no, verdad?

Un saludo, espero tu review en este capítulo


	4. Capítulo 4

Nota importante: Esta historia es de tipo alternativo, eso quiere decir que aunque está basada en la obra de Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma ½, se desarrolla en un contexto distinto al de la trama original. Es importante también recalcar que lo escrito a continuación fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, no recibo ninguna remuneración por estos escritos. Está clasificada como 'M' por el contenido erótico y lenguaje no apropiado para menores. Leerla es bajo su responsabilidad.

**La Reina de la Nieve**

Por Jade Haze

Capítulo 4

* * *

><p>1<p>

¿Cómo podría olvidar ahora la textura de sus labios? El color de sus mejillas, la calidez de su respiración chocando contra su piel. Cómo sería capaz de olvidar el tamaño de su cintura, el olor de su cabello, la cercanía de su cuerpo, las pequeñas manos en su pecho aparentando un intento por alejarlo de ella. _Ella era droga. _Ella le provocaría una adicción de la que, estaba seguro, no podría rehabilitarse tan fácilmente.

Esos y otros tantos pensamientos, invadían la mente de Ranma al besarla, al sentirla besándolo, antes de que…

-¿Tienes idea de cuánta prensa hay en este lugar?-

Justo en el momento en que se prendería una alerta roja, la voz exasperada de Ukyo logró separarlos inmediatamente. Akane casi dio un brinco para librarse del agarre de Ranma, sus rosadas mejillas indicaban que de alguna manera se sentía avergonzada, pero su mirada firme y en alto trataba de demostrar lo contrario. Ukyo estaba parada a unos metros de ellos, con la ira revoloteando en sus ojos; Ryoga, tras de ella, miraba al par con la sonrisa de medio lado que indicaba a Akane que estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no alterarse.

De pronto sintió furia, furia contra Ranma, furia contra ella misma y furia contra Ukyo por haberla encontrado en un momento de debilidad. Salió de la sala con prisa evidenciada con el fuerte y constante golpeteo de sus tacones contra el piso de mármol, que Ukyo y Ranma escucharon alejarse.

Ranma se pasó la mano por el cabello y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones mientras Ukyo, aún hecha una furia, se plantaba frente a él con las manos en la cintura.

-¿A caso eres estúpido, Ranma?-

Él no contestó. En respuesta se cubrió el rostro con las manos, comenzaba a sentirse furioso y necesitaba disiparlo.

-¿Sabes qué pasaría si alguno de esos depredadores logra tomar una fotografía de esto?-

-¡Lo sé!- el sonido de su voz estaba bloqueado por sus manos.

-¿¡Por qué ella!- Ukyo hacía un esfuerzo por no gritar - Para con esto, es muy riesgoso… realiza en lo que acabas de hacer… Si un solo periodista te toma una fotografía en una situación incómoda con Akane Tendo, es el fin de tu carrera… ¡Y lo sabes bien! Dirán que te han dado el trabajo porque te acuestas con ella y entonces nadie, nunca nadie, volverá a contratarte, ¿Entendiste?-

-No sé si sea capaz de parar con esto-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Y entonces él proclamó, más para sí mismo que para Ukyo, la aceptación de su condena:

-No tengo ni puta idea de cómo parar esto-

* * *

><p>2<p>

-Me sorprendes, Akane-

Ryoga había seguido muy de cerca a Akane, hasta que esta llegó a su oficina y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Él la miraba con aparente tranquilidad, cuando en realidad quería gritarle y preguntarle si acaso había enloquecido. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no funcionaba con Akane y si había alguien que podía gritar, esa era ella.

No contestó. Un incómodo silencio. Akane tenía la mirada en una de las enormes ventanas, evitando a Ryoga.

-La prensa te odia lo suficiente como para destruirte… _de nuevo- _

'_De nuevo'_ había dicho, y la ráfaga de recuerdos se aparecía tras de sus ojos como si hubieran pasado el día anterior. No podía olvidar que fue el blanco de la prensa durante mucho tiempo y estuvo expuesta, de manera brutal, a la sociedad desde su matrimonio con Miura. Antes de ello no era más que la hija menor de una familia acomodada, una a la que la mayoría había olvidado porque llevaba años estudiando en el extranjero, de la que sus familiares pensaban que estudiaría alguna excelente profesión y haría miles de dólares en América. Pero después de haber contraído matrimonio, Japón entero la conocía, los reporteros tomaron cientos de fotografías: aquella en la fiesta de compromiso, donde había temido que el vestido azul se le rompiera de lo ajustado que estaba; la de su boda, que había publicado el _Asahi Shimbun_, donde el zafiro resplandecía en su cuello. La del funeral, con el gran sombrero negro y los lentes oscuros; la del juicio que se hizo en su contra, la de…

-Hemos trabajado mucho en construir tu imagen de nuevo, Akane- Ryoga caminó alrededor del escritorio- no lo eches a perder.

Akane bajó la mirada, Ryoga pudo percatarse de que un pequeño sentimiento de culpa se estaba apoderando de ella.

-Si lo que quieres es divertirte, puede ser cualquiera _excepto Ranma Saotome. _Es una figura pública que trabaja para nosotros, si la sociedad se entera _volverán _a señalarte. Tampoco es bueno para _su_ imagen-

-Me encargaré de Saotome- dijo Akane

Ryoga rió.

-Por el momento debes encargarte de cosas más importantes-

Extendió una tarjeta frente a Akane, ella la tomó y leyó las letras pulcramente remarcadas en color dorado sobre el papel blanco: _Kento Phillip. _La sostuvo entre sus dedos y giró para ver a Ryoga.

-Kento Phillip. De padre japonés y madre norteamericana, creció en los Estados Unidos -dejó caer un folder sobre el escritorio- trabaja para Danna Schubert y su gente- pausó para añadir de manera triunfal -Es el contacto que necesitamos para expandirnos a América-

Akane abrió el folder y por lo que pudo leer se trataba de un resumen de la vida del tal Kento. Miró la fotografía del hombre, aún excéptica.

-Hablé con él hace unos días y está de acuerdo en apoyarnos, siempre y cuando pueda hablar contigo antes-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Dijo que te vio en la fiesta de Matsumoto, parece que tiene _otra clase de interés _en ti-

Akane cerró el folder y lo arrojó al escritorio con desdén.

-¿Apoyará _Miura Inc. _con la condición de que me revuelque con él?-

Ryoga rió, le encantaba como Akane podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin recato alguno.

-No tienes que irte a extremos, una cena será suficiente-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Mañana, a las 9, él pasará por ti. He hecho la reservación personalmente-

-Parece ser que a ti no te importa venderme para conseguir lo que quieres, ¿No, Ryoga?-

-No seas tan dramática, cariño- caminó hacia la puerta -después de todo, no soy el único que tiene interés en _América…_ ¿Me equivoco?-

Akane calló.

-_Recuerda porque lo hacemos- _dijo antes de abandonar la oficina.

Y sí que lo recordaba.

* * *

><p>3<p>

Pequeño vestido negro entubado, largo hasta las rodillas, sin tirantes y con un escote en forma de corazón, de un terciopelo tan suave y fino, que sería digno de la realeza; Akane se miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero mientras Rei cepillaba su cabello para levantarlo en una coleta alta. Miraba su reflejo, pero a su vez no lo hacía. En su mente las palabras de Ryoga retumbaban y hacían eco: _Recuerda por qué lo hacemos. _

No era tan tonta como para saber que los motivos que Ryoga tenía para expandir _Miura Resorts_ a América no eran los mismos que ella guardaba. A pesar de ser su amigo, en los negocios Ryoga podría ser completamente frío y calculador cuando se trataba de dinero y poder. Se desempeñaba sólo como el director de imagen, pero lo cierto es que tenía más conocimientos que Akane en el ámbito, y podría decirse que él era la mente maestra que tomó el mando bajo la imagen de Akane. Cuando lo conoció, pensó que la odiaría, por su cercanía con Saadaki, probablemente él sería uno de los que pelearían por la presidencia con uñas y dientes a la muerte de este, sin embargo le sorprendió encontrarse con un hombre dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara. Al principio, paranoicamente, pensó que habría algo detrás de ello, pero con el tiempo se fue percatando de que si bien Ryoga podía ser temible con respecto a los negocios, sus intenciones para con ella eran buenas. En todas las ocasiones que, frustrada, quiso abandonar _Miura Inc. s_iempre pensó que Ryoga podría ser el sucesor, sin embargo él siempre la alentó a seguir adelante. Por ello, creía en él, y a pesar de su temple, siempre terminaba cediendo antes los planes que él creaba, pues nunca, ni una sola vez, había fallado.

-¿Vas a usar pendientes?- preguntó Rei, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Los diamantes pequeños- contestó, viéndola a través del espejo.

Sacó la pequeña cajita del armario y la entregó a Akane. Mientras la observaba acomodando las joyas en sus orejas, Rei suspiró.

-Eres tan hermosa, niña-

De pronto, como un relámpago golpeando la Tierra, el recuerdo de las palabras que había oído el día anterior la abrumó sin poder evitarlo: _Eres extremadamente hermosa cuando te enojas, _le había dicho él y durante el transcurso desde aquél momento hasta el día de hoy, no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en lo que había pasado. Inconscientemente se tocó los labios, pintados ahora en color coral, esos labios que habían correspondido al arrebato de Saotome. Se culpó por un momento, pero pasó los siguientes segundos convenciéndose a sí misma de que sólo había sido una reacción de su cuerpo…

(_¿Y el cosquilleo en el vientre?)_

-¿Pasa algo, Akane-chan?-

-No, Rei, está todo bien. ¿Quieres pasarme mi bolso?-

* * *

><p>4<p>

Ya había pasado de los deportes a las noticias, de las películas románticas a las subidas de tono, de los dibujos animados a los canales de música y no podía encontrar nada bueno en la televisión, _o más bien, _no podía concentrarse en nada. Había tenido el día libre y después del entrenamiento no encontró nada mejor que hacer. Seguro era que su mente estaba demasiado abrumada, lo suficiente como para mantenerlo ocupado todo el día sin tener que hacer nada más.

Había sido sólo un beso, de esos había dado miles anteriormente, y no a chicas de piernas cortas, como Akane, si no a modelos con piernas kilométricas y cuerpos marcados por el ejercicio, a mujeres que eran el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier hombre. No era que Akane no fuera bella, _de verdad lo era, _sin embargo por alguna razón sabía que la atracción física no era el principal motivo de que estuviera bailando todo el día en su mente. Es decir, si fuese por belleza, él estaba seguro de que había tenido en sus manos a chicas que _cualquiera _consideraría cien veces más bellas que _Akane. _¿Entonces qué era? Necesitaba descubrirlo antes de enloquecer, antes de volver a perder el control de nuevo.

El teléfono timbró y no tuvo que fijarse en el identificador para saber que era su madre, nadie más que ella llamaba a ese número, todos los demás preferían localizarlo por el móvil.

-¿Estás tan aburrida que te acordaste que tienes un hijo?- contestó con voz burlona.

-_Esa es mi línea, Ranma. ¿Qué te piensas que puedes pasar una semana entera sin venir a visitarme? ¡Odio que hagas eso!-_

-Lo siento, madre. Hemos estado terriblemente ocupados-

_-¿Ocupados en qué? Si estuvieras ocupado no estarías ahora en tu casa…-_

Touché.

-Estoy teniendo una noche libre y quería aprovecharla para descansar. Iré a visitarte en cuanto pueda.- Ranma siguió jugando con el control del televisor- ¿Has estado bien?-

_-He estado sufriendo porque no vienes a verme. Ayer fui a casa del matrimonio Watanabe. Su hijo, se casó hace sólo tres meses y ya están esperando un bebé- _

-Vaya que son rápidos-

_- Hatsumi Watanabe es 6 años menor que yo y ya va a tener un nieto-_

-Ahora entiendo de qué vas…- dijo al tiempo que apagaba el televisor.

-_¡Ranma-kun! ¿Es que no entiendes cuán sola me siento?-_

-¿Quieres que te compre un perro?-

_-¡No estoy jugando!-_

-Ya escuchaste a Ukyo, madre, tengo demasiado trabajo últimamente como para pensar en esas cosas-

-_No digo que te cases ahora mismo. Estoy diciendo que por lo menos deberías tener algún prospecto, una novia… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una novia oficial? ¿A los 23? ¡Desde ése momento hasta ahora la has pasado jugando con las mujeres!-_

-Mi trabajo no me permite tener algo formal ahora, ¿Entiendes?-

-_ ¿Pero que no hay…? ¿No hay alguna chica que te guste?-_

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para investigarla y verificar si tiene buenos genes y proviene de buena familia?-

_-Deja de hablarle así a tu madre- _

-Madre, no hay nadie…-

Y de pronto se horrorizó al encontrar que la imagen de _ella _se antepuso ante la respuesta que iba a darle a su madre, volvía a sus pensamientos tal y cómo todo el día lo había hecho, pero esa vez más fuerte que nunca y Ranma sintió escalofríos y una aceleración del pulso que no era normal en él: de alguna manera se sentía asustado.

Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

-¿Podemos hablar otro día?... me ha surgido algo inesperado. Te quiero, adiós-

-_¿Ranma?... ¡Ranmaaaa!-_

Colgó el teléfono de un golpe y buscó con desesperación un abrigo que fuera suficiente para cubrirlo del frío nocturno. Corrió hacia las llaves de su auto, cogió su móvil, salió de su suite y se dejó llevar otra vez por un momento de descontrol.

* * *

><p>5<p>

Por alguna razón se había imaginado a alguien mucho mayor que ella, pero el hombre sentado frente a ella no podría tener más de 30 años. De cabello castaño claro, ojos hazel, rasgos más occidentales que orientales y traje Armani en color gris, Kento Phillip habría lucido espectacular ante los ojos de cualquier mujer, de cualquiera… incluso de ella. Se excusó de no poder hablar japonés, pero sabía que ella hablaba inglés casi a la perfección. También se excusó de tratar los asuntos de la empresa por fuera, pero pidió pedido que se relajara con él y disfrutara de la noche. Ella contestó con su clásica sonrisa comercial y armándose de tolerancia para no mandarlo al diablo a la primera provocación.

-_Quizá considere que es un atrevimiento de mi parte invitarla a cenar cuando jamás nos habíamos visto antes-_

_-No es problema-_

_-Bueno, usted no me conocía, pero yo la vi por primera vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Matsumoto… ¿La recuerda?- _

_-Sí, la recuerdo - _

¿Cómo no iba a recordarla? Hubo tanto alcohol en aquella fiesta que tuvo que soportar a Ryoga vomitando su Lexus durante todo el camino.

_-Debo confesarle, que no pude evitar quedarme prendado de su belleza, señorita Tendo-_

Akane lo miró sin cambiar de expresión. _Ese cuento _era tan viejo para ella que no podía reaccionar de otra manera.

_-Lamento si le parezco demasiado atrevido- _rió, con falsos nervios-_ debe saber que los americanos tendemos a ser un poco más…-_

_-...Libertinos-_

_-No a tal extremo-_

Akane le sonrió, más por cortesía que por nada.

_-Supe que estuvo casada con Miura antes de su fallecimiento-_

_-Así fue- _

Akane bebió su copa de un solo trago.

_-Lamento su pérdida-_

_-Gracias- _dijo solemne.

_-Conviví mucho con Saadaki Miura antes de su muerte y supe que tenía planes de expandirse a América. Era un gran hombre-_

_-Lo era- _contestó Akane.

_-Supongo que ahora es el motivo por el cual usted desea concretar el deseo de su difunto esposo-_

_-Tiene… toda la razón-_

_Recuerda porqué lo hacemos. _

_Recuerda porqué lo hacemos._

_Recuerda porqué lo hacemos._

_Recuerda porqué lo hacemos._

Y las palabras de Ryoga se repetían en su mente cada vez con mayor intensidad, y entonces no podía evitar recordar, ahí sentada…

* * *

><p>6<p>

…_sobre el sillón de terciopelo índigo, abrazando sus piernas, con los pies helados por el invierno. ¿No habían dicho que California era un estado con clima cálido? El ruido proveniente de la cocina le recordaba que Rei había insistido en prepararle oyaku, pues todo lo que había intentado comer antes lo vomitaba tal cual. Ella se limitaba a ver por la ventana, sin pensar en nada concreto._

_-¡Ya está tu comida, linda!- dijo Rei al salir de la cocina con una bandeja, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_Akane trató de incorporarse._

_-Tienes que comer bien, mi niña, estás en los huesos. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, tienes que comer bien para recuperarte al 100%-_

_-No tengo hambre- dijo con voz débil._

_Rei suspiró._

_-No has comido nada sólido desde hace días- la miró suplicante._

_-No tengo apetito- _

_-¿Acaso quieres regresar al hospital?-_

_Akane cerró los ojos, envueltos en auras púrpuras, parecía cansada. Su respiración era lenta y su aspecto preocupaba cada vez más a Rei._

_-Estaba viendo las noticias…- dijo Rei mientras encendía el televisor de la sala -… estaban dando algo acerca de los terroristas y… ¿Quieres té?-_

_-Así está bien- dijo Akane tratando de sostener el arroz en una mano y la cuchara en la otra._

_-En la mañana hablé con Nabiki…- Rei ayudó a Akane a sostener el tazón-… dijo que estaba en Europa y que quizá podría venir a verte pronto…- _

_-… la noticia que ha conmocionado a la ciudad: Hace unas horas el empresario…-_

_-…y que Akari se muere de ganas por verte-_

_-Es lo que ella dice -_

_-Cariño, no te ha visto desde… bueno… desde lo que pasó-_

_-…Miura quien vivía con su esposa en Los Ángeles desde hacía algún tiempo. Al momento, todo se reporta como un accidente…- _

_Y de pronto la atención de Rei pasó de la madre de Akane y todos esos recuerdos, al nombre que acababa de escuchar de la presentadora de las noticias nocturnas… ¿Había dicho Miura? Con terror, giró a la televisión para darse cuenta de que el nombre y la fotografía que aparecían en televisión eran de una persona conocida. _

_-¿Na…na?- la voz temblorosa de Akane la llamó justo antes de que las cortinas negras nublaran su vista._

* * *

><p>7<p>

-Te lo repito, Ranma, es mejor que hables con ella otro día-

Rei estaba contagiada de la exaltación que dominaba a Ranma en ése momento. Se paseaba como león enjaulado en la sala principal del departamento de Akane, a donde había conducido justo después de su arrebato de locura. Se encontró con que ella no estaba, pero insistía en esperarla.

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar? ¿A dónde fue?-

-No creo que yo pueda decirte esas cosas, cariño… Lo único que te puedo decir es que no estoy segura si vendrá a dormir o no-

Eso, por alguna razón, le cayó como balde de agua fría.

-¿Salió con alguien?- Ranma miró a Rei desesperadamente buscando respuestas y de pronto se sintió abrumado -¿Es que ella tiene… novio?-

-Ranma, no soy yo a quien debes preguntarle. Akane odia que hablen de su vida- Rei sonrió, un poco nerviosa.

-Será mejor que hables con ella mañana-

Pese a la desesperación que sentía, sabía que Rei tenía razón. Si Akane no estaba, no había necesidad de abrumar a la pobre mujer con preguntas y locuras personales. Después de despedirse de ella, con una disculpa, salió del departamento y caminó escaleras abajo. Cuando salió del edificio pudo sentir las ráfagas de aire fresco golpeándole el rostro y por un momento sintió que toda cordura estaba volviendo a él.

Nunca le había sucedido algo así con una mujer y la idea de estar vulnerable ante la situación le hacía sentirse un completo loco. Él, Ranma Saotome, quien nunca había tenido que rogar a una mujer, de pronto se encontraba abrumado por una chica a la que recién conocía y a quien, terminado su contrato, probablemente no volvería a ver en muchísimo tiempo. Quizá podría encontrársela en algún evento, en el futuro, pero para ése entonces él estaría casado con alguna joven adinerada y con piernas largas, platicarían de lo bueno que fue trabajar juntos y se desearían buenas cosas el uno para el otro. Tal vez la encontraría en alguna fiesta, y probablemente, para ése entonces ya no le parecería tan hermosa como…

…como le parecía en ése entonces mientras la veía bajarse de un lujoso automóvil después de que _un hombre _le abriera la puerta. ¿Había salido con él? Lo asumía por la forma en la que ella sonreía y hacía pequeñas reverencias, lo vio besar su mano y se descubrió apretando los puños con fuerza anormal. Ella caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, y _el sujeto_ esperaba afuera para asegurarse de que entrara sana y salva. Ranma la vio cada vez más cerca de él y entonces, apareció frente a ella.

Akane se sobresaltó.

-¡Por Dios!-

-Akane…-

-¿¡Quieres matarme!-

_-¿Estás bien?- _Kento Phillipse había acercado a ellos lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas.

_-Ella está perfectamente bien- _contestó Ranma en perfecto inglés y lanzándole una mirada de odio que para el americano no pasó desapercibida.

-_Estoy bien, gracias- _contestó Akane.

-_¿Estarás bien si me voy?-_

-¡Te he dicho que está perfectamente bien, idiota!- contestó Ranma, esta vez en japonés.

Akane asintió, percatándose de que el ambiente se estaba poniendo algo tenso.

_-Entonces me iré- _dijo, sin estar muy convencido de poder dejarla en manos de _ése _hombre.

Ranma parecía bastante irritado y la confusión de Akane no le permitía ponerlo en su lugar. Cuando Ranma estuvo seguro de que Phillip se había ido -lo siguió con la mirada durante su trayecto- se volvió a Akane y se percató de que no traía abrigo y ella estaba bastante descubierta._ Precioso, _pensó Ranma, antes de cubrir el cuerpo tembloroso de ella con su abrigo, lamentándose no poder observar sus pechos, que sobresalían del escote, por más tiempo. Akane, al sentir el abrigo sobre ella, se lo quitó de un solo movimiento, lo arrojó al suelo con desdén e intentó avanzar ante la entrada, pero se vio detenida por el agarre de Ranma, quien la sostuvo fuertemente por la muñeca. Recogió el abrigo e intentó ponérselo otra vez pero ella se resistió de nuevo con notable furia. Molesto por su segunda negativa, Ranma la asió fuertemente por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Es tu estilo no dejar que un hombre sea caballeroso contigo?-

-¿Es tu estilo tratar de obligar a una mujer a aceptar algo que no quiere?-

Era tan bella. Oh, endemoniadamente bella.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-No quiero hablar contigo, _idiota, _sólo déjame tranquila-

-¡Ése es el maldito problema! ¡Tú eres quien no me deja en paz! ¡Estás en mi mente todo el día!-

Akane lo miró, impactada, pero sin evidenciarlo.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti- dijo Akane, intentando cortar la conversación y caminando otra vez hacia la entrada.

-Sí lo hay- dijo Ranma al tiempo en que la alcanzaba de nuevo por la muñeca, obligándola a verlo.

-¿Qué?- Akane arqueó una ceja.

-Acuéstate conmigo-

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Hello, chicas.<p>

Primero que nada, reciban mis saludos, yo no soy muy de Navidad y eso, pero creo que sería muy grosero no mandarles mis buenos deseos, de verdad espero que cada una/o de ustedes se encuentre de lo mejor.

Estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones, ya no me quedan muchos días y aunque prometí escribir bastante, la verdad es que la inspiración no llegaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto más que obligarme a trabajar (y en vacaciones, es difícil), así que lo que hice fue dedicarme hoy a este capítulo hasta que lo acabé (son las 4 am).

No tengo mucho que decir, es un cap corto comparado con lo que he hecho, pero estoy pensando en que si hago capítulos muy largos la historia se me va a ir super rápido… bueno, no sé, aunque cuando yo leo fics prefiero caps largos, así vale la pena la espera, je je. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Si leyeron bien, probablemente les haya quedado una duda: ¿Por qué Rei y Akane se enteraron de la muerte de Saadaki por las noticias? Eso no sería lógico, pues Akane era su esposa… pero lo que no saben es que ahí hay un secreto que no develaré aún .

Ranma ya comenzó con los celos, pero esto no es NADA, comparado con lo que va a hacer. Pobre chico, se está volviendo loco, y de verdad que es mínimo, va a sufrir, va a sufrir como debe ser, pero ya le llegará su recompensa. ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Akane a lo que le propuso? ¡Está loco! Pero ya nos explicará los motivos de su propuesta en el siguiente cap. Las leo pronto, prometo actualizar antes de entrar de nuevo al trabajo, me voy porque ya me caigo de sueño (les juro que estoy actualizando con mi último atisbo de energía) . Por si no actualizo antes del 2012, les deseo un gran inicio de año ^^.

P.D. Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que me regalan dejándome una review, es como mi pan de cada día, aliméntenme, ja ja.

**_- Jade_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

**Rena7:** Oh, tus reviews son de las que más disfruto, mil gracias. La historia de Akane se va a ir construyendo poco a poco hasta que llegue el día en que todo explote y se sepa la verdad. Ranma se porta muy bien, aunque se descontrola demasiado porque no sabe bien cómo actuar... probablemente sí cambie por ella... esperemos que ella cambie por él.

Sobre la familia de Akane, bueno ya se contará en un tiempo... creo que te confundiste con lo de Soun, je je, él no está muerto (aún)... ami también me encanta Rei y será fundamental para la relación entre los protagonistas.

Sobre la mujer de la pesadilla, ;D es una clave para descubrir el pasado de Akane.

Muchos besos, cuídate :* y estaré ansiosa de leer cualquier cosa que me vengas a decir por acá :)

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk:** Aw, qué tierna eres :).

Sí, Ranma y sus tácticas old-fashioned para conquistar chicas, pero es que la verdad, como nunca ha tenido que conquistar a una mujer, NO SABE CÓMO HACERLO, ha ha... y sí, tienes razón que el beso fue más por 'el momento' pues Akane, por el momento, no tiene ningún interés en nadie.

Espero tu review en el próx cap. Un beso.

**susyakane:** yo también espero que la haga feliz! Pobre de mi Akane, sufriendo tanto. Saluditos :* gracias por tu review.

**KohanaSaotome:** A mí también me gustan mucho los UA, son de mis favoritos, pero sí, por lo mismo es difícil mantener la personalidad de los protagonistas. Gracias por tus comentarios, coincido en un 100% con los comentarios que haces sobre el Live Action de Ranma. Un saludo, espero verte por aquí de nuevo.

**PATYAKANE:** Gracias por tu tiempo, me emociona que te emocione, espero no tardar mucho entre capítulo y capítulo... espero que te guste este y nos vemos pronto por acá.

**BABY SONY:** Mil gracias por volver. Sí, Akane sufrió bastante, su historia es muy trágica y no solamente por lo que ya he mencionado... por eso le cuesta mucho mostrar su lado humano de nuevo.

Y sí, al principio Ranma está atraído porque es una desgraciada con él, pero poco a poco se está interesando más por ella, espero que se le baje la fiebre y se lleve las cosas con más calma.

Un beso también, espero verte por acá de nuevo :*

**ross:** No, no me habías dejado review antes pero no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco :) me da muchos ánimos. Te quedé debiendo el cap para el fin de semana, pero acá está fresquecito, espero te entretenga y nos vemos en la próxima, un beso :^*

**hirayama:** Hola!

Sí, definitivamente el aborto fue crucial para su actitud, pero hay varios secretitos en torno a ello que hacen más difícil todo :).

Gracias por las flores, pobre Ranma ¿No? Y la asistente bien dejada, ha ha... pero es que hasta yo caería bajo su encanto ;D.

Sobre tu consejo, fíjate que estuve pensando en eso TAAANTO... pero estoy dejando que ellos me cuenten la historia y me guien y ellos decidan qué es lo que pasa y en qué momento. Tienes razón, cuando leo fics que dejan a medias me dan ganas de matar a la autora, pero es emocionante, ja ja. :)

Gracias por tu amplia reseña, espero verte de nuevo por acá, un beso :*

**the mystic poetry:** Te agradezco tu review, es un gusto tenerte por acá... gracias por los cumplidos, espero que este cap te guste y bueno sí, poco a poco toma forma la historia de Akane. Te mando un saludo, cuídate :)


	5. Capítulo 5

Nota importante: Esta historia es de tipo alternativo, eso quiere decir que aunque está basada en la obra de Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma ½, se desarrolla en un contexto distinto al de la trama original. Es importante también recalcar que lo escrito a continuación fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, no recibo ninguna remuneración por estos escritos. Está clasificada como 'M' por el contenido erótico y lenguaje no apropiado para menores. Leerla es bajo su responsabilidad.

La Reina de la Nieve

Por **Jade Haze**

**Capítulo 5**

...  
>1<p>

Ranma Saotome, a diez meses de cumplir 31 años y con una cuenta bancaria suficientemente abundante para mantenerse el resto de su vida, nació en Tokio, Japón, en el seno de una familia conformada, hasta ese entonces, por una mujer de la alta sociedad y un artista marcial con un linaje sorprendente. Creció con la misión de convertirse en el mejor peleador del mundo y entrenaba fervientemente para lograrlo. Su familia se regía por valores como la disciplina y el honor, los cuales él heredó y pretendía mantener vivos.

Valores que parecían estar quedando a un lado desde que la industria del entretenimiento descubrió que era una celebridad en potencia. Se mudó para independizarse a los 21 años, llevando consigo a su mejor amiga de la infancia, Ukyo Konji, quien tiempo después se convertiría en su representante. Ukyo, U-chan como él la llamaba, era la única persona en la que él podía confiar plenamente. Dejó atrás a su familia, dejó atrás las súplicas de su madre y dejó atrás a su novia de la escuela secundaria, quien lo había engañado las suficientes veces como para que él terminara odiándola.

En lo consecutivo, su atractivo, el dinero y su fama en ciernes, le hicieron dejar de un lado muchas de las cosas que había aprendido hasta ese entonces sobre la _hombría _y el _honor. _Según su padre, un artista marcial debía ser honorable y mantener una imagen impecable, pero todo se fue a la borda cuando las mujeres comenzaron a llegar a él como buitres buscando carroña. Las chicas y la diversión de pronto fueron más atractivos que tener _una imagen impecable. _Pronto se consolidó como un _playboy _y eso le costó más de lo que Ukyo consideraba como aceptable. Era ella quien siempre terminaba arreglando los destrozos que él hacía, quien tenía que mentir y encubrir cualquier _travesura _de Ranma. Había salido con mujeres famosas y archiconocidas, y era frecuente invitado a las fiestas de la alta sociedad, por lo que le sobraba de dónde escoger.

Pero nunca, nunca en los años posteriores a su última relación amorosa, se había dado la oportunidad de tener una pareja sentimental estable. Era algo natural, siendo que la mayoría de las mujeres sólo lo buscaban por sexo y viceversa. No tenían que conocerse, sólo pasarla bien un rato y terminar en la cama, no más. Alguna vez, tendría que admitir, comenzaban a aflorar sentimientos por alguna de las mujeres con las que salía, pero todo eso terminaba en cuanto tenían sexo. La magia se esfumaba, ya no necesitaba más de la chica en cuestión, el lazo que pudiera haber existido se rompía y no quería saber nada más de ellas.

Él no, Ranma Saotome no era de los chicos que cortejaban con flores, joyas y cenas románticas, pues nunca había tenido necesidad de recurrir a ello. Una simple plática, una mirada seductora y una sonrisa sensual eran lo único que necesitaba para conseguir a cualquier chica que se propusiera y con la misma facilidad con que las atraía a él, les decía adiós. Sin embargo hacía unas semanas había iniciado su calvario. Estaba tras una mujer que, si bien era hermosa, era muy diferente a todas las que había tratado antes. Una chica que no tenía el cuerpo ni la estatura de una modelo, una chica a la que le faltaban algunas tallas en el pecho para cumplir sus requerimientos, una a la que no le caería mal un poco de color en las mejillas, una que no lo miraba como a un Dios, si no como a un ser -quizá- insignificante.

Al analizar su situación, que estaba comenzando a rayar en la obsesión, y los intentos fallidos -y torpes- de conquista, se dio cuenta de que no había otra solución. Si lo hacía, entonces se olvidaría de ella… después de tenerla, sentiría que había triunfado y ya no sería necesario hacerla rogar por amor. Después de _eso, _podría desechar cualquier pensamiento sobre ella. Después de _eso_ ella dejaría de bailar en su mente. Sí, esa era la solución, por eso le pediría…

...

2

-Acuéstate conmigo-

El silencio que sobrevino a sus palabras le pareció eterno. El ruido de las hojas secas arrastrándose en el suelo le pareció un estruendo. Tragó saliva. Observó el rostro de Akane, iluminado por la luz mercurial, inmutable, con los ojos oscuros que lo miraban sin verlo, y la piel de porcelana que se moría por tocar.

Akane rió y se soltó de su agarre con un brusco movimiento (después descubriría que había lastimado su muñeca). Para sorpresa de Ranma acortó la distancia entre ellos, acercando -peligrosamente- su rostro al de él. Entrecerró los ojos y le dijo:

-Mírame bien, Saotome Ranma- la pausa que hizo entre su nombre y su apellido no le agradó en absoluto. Señaló su propio rostro con uno de sus dedos puntiagudos- ¿A caso me parezco a alguna de tus putas?-

Ranma se quedó frío. Su cuerpo le reclamaba ante la cercanía, ante el aroma, pero su mente le decía que había cometido la estupidez más grande del mundo y que, si quería conservar un poco de dignidad, debía largarse de ahí en ese momento. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Ranma se quedaba sin palabras.

-Sabes, no es que no me guste el sexo…- Ranma notó una ligera irritación en su tono de voz -…pero sinceramente…- lo recorrió con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba, con una sonrisa ladeada que Ranma odiaría el resto de su vida -…no eres mi tipo-

_¿Qué-acababa-de-decir?_

-Así que me harías un gran favor si pudieras alejarte de mí, tu presencia está comenzando a molestarme. Mucho.-

Ella no dejó de mirarlo ni un instante, directamente a los ojos. Y una sonrisa cruda apareció en su rostro al verlo anonadado. Suspiró, como agotada, regocijándose en su triunfo. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y giró para desaparecer por la entrada del edificio, caminando entre luces blancas.

El viento acarreó más hojas. Más ruidos. Más estruendos.

Necesitaba alcohol. Necesitaba una mujer, una que no se pareciera a ella en absoluto, una rubia, una de piernas largas, de pechos grandes. Necesitaba perderse esa noche o terminaría volviéndose loco, hundido en su propia humillación. Pero primero necesitaba lograr que sus pies le respondieran.

...

3

-¿Ran-chan?-

Ukyo entró al baño de Ranma al oír que el agua del lavabo caía sin mesura. Lo encontró con el cepillo dental en la boca y observándose fijamente al espejo. Ladeaba el rostro, levantaba la barbilla, entrecerraba los ojos, Ukyo lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿RAN-CHAN?- lo volvió a llamar. Esta vez más fuerte.

Ranma agitó la cabeza para tratar de apartar sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ¿Sí, U-chan?-

-¿Estás bien? Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que llegaste -dijo mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Estoy bien- dijo sacando el cepillo de su boca.

-Preparé la cena- dijo Ukyo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- No sé cuándo carajo te dignarás a aprender a cocinar o a contratar a una persona que lo haga. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto gastas en comida preparada?-

-Ukyo…-

Ranma estaba junto a ella, aún limpiándose el rostro con una pequeña toalla desechable. No la llamaba 'U-chan' por lo que asumió que se estaba poniendo serio.

-¿Qué significa cuando una mujer te dice que _'no eres su tipo'_?-

Ukyo tomó las pinzas y sirvió un puñado de ensalada en uno de los platos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-¿A mí?- Ranma evadió la mirada de Ukyo-... eh... nadie. Lo escuché por ahí y me dio curiosidad-

Ukyo guardó un largo silencio antes de contestar.

-Pues, eso- dijo finalmente- es lo mismo que si un hombre le dice a una mujer que '_no es su _tipo'-

La chica miró a Ranma, quien hundía sus ojos en los platos verdes. Por su expresión, Ukyo supo que no le quedaba muy claro.

-Bueno- suspiró- creo que eres incapaz de comprenderlo porque _todas son 'tu tipo'-_

Caminó hacia la mesa con ambos platos en la mano, seguida por Ranma quien aún seguía tratando de atar cabos. Ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro. Ranma seguía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sirvió el vino, Ukyo tomó la botella y lo hizo por él.

-Cuando una mujer te dice que no eres su tipo- dijo mientras llenaba una copa- es porque no cumples con los requisitos de su hombre ideal-

-¡Eso es imposible!- gritó- ¿Cómo no podría yo cumplir los…?-

-¡Ajá!- golpeó la mesa con la botella-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Uchan, dime la verdad- Ranma seguía tenía una mirada desesperada, una que preocupaba a Ukyo- ¿te parezco menos atractivo que antes? ¿Estoy perdiendo atractivo?-

-Ranma, por Dios…-

-Soy inteligente, sacaba las mejores notas en el colegio… si no fuera porque decidí dedicarme a las artes marciales, cualquier Universidad me habría aceptado…- hablaba para sí mismo.

-Ranma, _darling_-

-Tengo dinero, no tanto como ella… pero es suficiente…-

Ukyo pareció entender.

-De casualidad… ¿Estás hablando de Tendo?-

Ranma seguía murmurando para él solo.

-¡Ranma!-

-¡Ranma!-

-¡SAOTOME!- la chica golpeó la mesa exasperada.

-Espero que no estés hablando de Tendo- hizo una pausa en cada palabra para asegurarse de que la entendiera.

Ranma calló.

-¡RANMA!- Ukyo lo miraba desaforada- No estaba bromeando cuando te dije que _todas menos Akane Tendo_… ¿Entiendes? Hablo en serio-

Silencio.

-No tiene que ver nada con Akane Tendo- su seguridad flaqueó un poco al pronunciar su nombre -es otra chica… una que conocí hace unos días… pero, ya no tiene importancia.

Ukyo no parecía muy convencida, pero por su salud mental debía creerle.

-No te conviene involucrarte en problemas sentimentales ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que es casi imposible para ti pero deja a las chicas a un lado y concéntrate en el trabajo. Precisamente en dos días tendremos la filmación de un comercial para la campaña de Taiwán. -Ukyo consiguió la atención de Ranma- Tendo y el americano estarán ahí, parece que las negociaciones se han concretado y quiere ver si funcionarías para promocionar a _Miura Resorts_ en América.

No era normal que Akane Tendo estuviera presente en la elaboración de las campañas publicitarias, de eso se encargaba Ryoga. El hecho de que el _americano _fuera a estar con ella durante ese tiempo no le agradaba en absoluto. Por otra parte no sabía si estaba preparado para ver a Akane todavía, se sentía humillado y no podía pensar más que en una forma de contrarrestarla.

-Tienes que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo-

Lo haría, oh sí que lo haría.

...

4

Ryoga parecía un niño, terriblemente emocionado al ver que el clima había jugado a su favor. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y el cielo estaba pintado en un azul tan intenso que se reflejaba en el agua de mar, las nubes eran escasas y el viento era fresco. Simplemente el día era perfecto.

-¡Ah! Hacía tanto que no veía algo así en Japón- dijo una sonriente Ukyo, quien había escogido vestir ropa deportiva para el largo día que les esperaba.

-De verdad somos afortunados- contestó Ryoga.

Ranma no había hablado durante el trayecto a la isla de Miyako, en Okinawa, donde grabarían el comercial. Se había limitado a cargar una bolsa _duffel _con algo de equipaje necesario y cubrir sus ojeras con lentes oscuros. Parecía que había colocado un letrero sobre sí mismo que dijera: Aléjate de mí; pues demostraba no estaba del mejor humor en cualquier oportunidad que tenía.

-¿No dijiste que vendrían Akane y Philip?- preguntó Ukyo

Los sentidos de Ranma despertaron.

-Sí…- contestó Ryoga con la atención concentrada en las cámaras que se estaban instalando - llegarán más tarde… ¡Hey tú! La cámara 4 va a la izquierda... a la izquierda- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Vaya- dijo Ukyo con las manos en la cintura.

Ranma dejó caer su maleta sobre una de las sillas del amplio campamento que habían montado en la playa. Ahí se encontraba un largo comedor con apetitosas opciones para desayunar (que en la tarde serían reemplazadas por suntuosos platillos para el almuerzo). Sillas y sillones reconfortantes, seguidas por un área de bebidas. En el otro extremo estaban los maquillistas y los encargados de vestuario, un área para los camarógrafos y por detrás se asomaba un remolque en donde tenían todo el equipo tecnológico que se requería para la filmación.

-Wow- exclamó Ukyo -en toda mi vida no había visto un set de filmación tan lujoso.

Ranma se sentó con desgano en uno de los sillones y subió las piernas a la pequeña mesa de centro. Aún sin quitarse las gafas de sol, recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, parecía que no había dormido bien.

-¿No tienes curiosidad de saber cómo es tu compañera de filmación?- dijo Ukyo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el área de maquillaje, donde estaban preparando a la modelo que acompañaría a Ranma en el comercial.

-Me da igual- contestó.

-Estás tan apático- Ukyo tomó un yogur orgánico de la mesa y le arrojó un poco de frutilla -iré a ver quién es-

Ranma miró hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, no había rastros de ella. Quizá se habría arrepentido de venir, lo que le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Quería verla. Oh, Dios, necesitaba verla. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado furioso con ella y verla al lado del _americano_ no ayudaría en absoluto a disipar su ira. Mejor que no se apareciera o dentro de él ardería Troya.

...

5

La chica de ojos verdes, cabello dorado y cuerpo de infarto que protagonizaría el vídeo junto a él, había hecho vanos intentos por comenzar una plática. Ranma contestaba monosílabos de la manera más seca que podía permitirse e ignoraba el mal humor de su maquillista que se disparó cuando encontró que no estaba lo suficientemente bronceado como para realizar un comercial en la playa y había decidido cubrirle el torso entero con maquillaje, lo que era un trabajo difícil. Para el rodaje, la modelo vestía un bikini blanco que evidenciaba su perfecta figura; Ranma usaría sólo un pantalón de lino blanco, dejando al descubierto su abdomen increíblemente marcado.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que arribaron a la playa y el equipo de producción estaba afinando detalles. Ranma se había olvidado en absoluto de Akane mientras luchaba contra la picazón que le provocaba el maquillaje, cuando de repente la vio acercarse hacia él bajo la luz del sol y pisando con dificultad en la arena.

Le costó un poco reconocerla, porque nunca la había visto así: tenía puesto un pequeño vestido que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, sin mangas, sin adornos, en color rosa eléctrico. Su cabeza iba cubierta por un gran sombrero en color tangerina, al igual que sus sandalias. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo notar el color en sus mejillas y el brillo que el sol le daba a su piel. Tras de ella venía Ryoga, seguramente a verificar cómo iban los modelos. Primero fue con la chica, que tenía un nombre extraño, pero su apellido parecía ser Woth. Le pidió que se pusiera de pie y Ranma observó lo enorme que se veía en comparación a Akane, esta parecía una niña frente a ella. Intercambió algunas palabras con ella en inglés y se dirigió hacia él.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, de pronto sintió que estaba demasiado rígido en su silla. Ella lo observaba, con Ryoga a su lado, pero no como a un ser humano, si no como a un objeto -o eso percibió él- y lo rodeaba para examinarlo. A él no le pidió que se pusiera de pie. Ranma quiso pensar que se sentiría demasiado intimidada.

-He tenido un gran problema- dijo el maquillista -se supone que debería estar bronceado… he tenido que maquillarle todo el torso-

Akane apretó los labios.

-Es un buen trabajo-

La respiración de Ranma comenzaba a agitarse. La miró con intensidad a los ojos, pero ella aún parecía ida, como si lo que estuviera observando fuera alguna escultura o pintura, no una persona.

-¿Qué es esto?- Akane señaló algo en la mejilla izquierda de Ranma, a la altura del ojo. El solo contacto de su dedo le provocó escalofríos.

-Oh, no lo sé… lo he tratado de cubrir con maquillaje pero creo que aún se nota, yo…-

-Es una marca de nacimiento- contestó Ranma con el tono más calmado que el cercano olor a jazmín le permitió, el cual no sonaba precisamente amigable.

-Oh, bueno- contestó Akane -Qué lástima- con sus dedos lo tomó de la barbilla para ladearlo y observar la otra parte de su cara, se acercó a él, bajando la cara desde su altura y pasó uno de sus dedos por otra cicatriz -¡Quién diría que tu rostro no es del todo perfecto!- lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Sonrío… y Ranma quedó desarmado. Sabía que de alguna forma se estaba burlando de él, pero sentir su mano en su rostro y su sonrisa tan cercana, estaba a punto de desatar la locura más grande dentro de él. Más valía que se fuera en ése momento o no respondía por sus actos… si no se iba no respondía por lo que fuera capaz de hacerle.

-Empezamos en 15 minutos- dijo mientras se alejaba bajo la misma luz de sol que la había llevado hasta él.

-Necesito agua fría- dijo, tratando de contener la explosión dentro de sí- ¡necesito agua fría maldita sea!

...

6

Estaba convencido. Era un plan maligno de esa mujer malvada para volverlo loco. Si no fuera así, entonces ¿por qué le sonrió de esa manera? No era su risa frívola que utilizaba como muestra de desprecio hacia los demás. Era diferente. Era distinta. Sí, se estaba burlando de él, pero al mismo tiempo la sintió tan cálida, tan… ¿Sería el clima? ¿Sería que su frío corazón se descongelaba con el calor de la playa?

¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando?

-¡Corte!-

El director estaba enfurecido. ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que hacer la escena del beso con la modelo? Llevaban unas diez y aún no conseguían una buena toma. Eso nunca le sucedía a Ranma Saotome, de hecho _esas escenas _le salían tan naturales como su misma existencia. Pero ahora le era tan complicado concentrarse. Más aún cuando a pocos metros estaba sentado el objeto de sus pensamientos, junto a un hombre que pretendía tener intenciones de negociar, cuando Ranma sabía muy bien que pretendía otras cosas con… Akane.

-¿Puedo hablar un minuto con Ranma?- dijo Ukyo

Ranma salió del pequeño bote en el que estaban filmando. El pantalón blanco, ligeramente humedecido, se pegaba en sus piernas, y la piel falsamente bronceada brillaba ante el sol como metal. Su abdomen, sus brazos, sus hombros, todo causaba alteración entre las chicas -y gays- del _staff._

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le reclamó Ukyo en voz baja.

-No lo sé, no lo sé- contestó Ranma frustado

-Kento Phillip está ob-ser-ván-do-te. ¿¡No entiendes la importancia de esto!-

-¡El problema es precisamente ése!-

-¿¡Estás nervioso! ¡Por Dios, Ranma! Llevas años haciendo esto-

-¡No estoy nervioso!... es que…- miró de reojo al lugar donde Akane y Kento observaban. Ella reía abiertamente junto a él y dejaba que sus dedos rozaran su mano. Esa sonrisa brillante, ese vestido que no era blanco, ni negro… esa repentina alegría… ¿se debía todo a _él_?

-¿Te estás volviendo homosexual? ¡La chica es hermosa, es sexy, es todo lo que a ti te gusta! ¿No? ¿¡Por qué carajo no puedes besarla como se debe!-

Ranma se sentía enfadado.

-Ve a ése bote y cógete a esa mujer si es necesario, pero dale al director lo que quiere o seremos historia para _Miura Resorts-_

-Estamos listos- anunció Ukyo mientras regresaba al set de filmación con Ranma arrastrando los pies tras de sí.

_"¿Qué me está pasando?"_ pensó Ranma "_No debo dejar que estas tonterías se inmiscuyan en mi trabajo"_

Regresó al bote. Se colocó de nuevo encima de la modelo quien ya lucía fastidiada después de 15 tomas sin éxito. Ranma la miró, era bella, era lo que cualquier hombre podría pedir en una mujer, pero ¿por qué no dejaba de compararla con _ella_? ¿Por qué deseaba con alma y vida que fuera _ella?_

De pronto la vio. Ya no era más la modelo de ojos verdes y cabello rizado, color de oro. Ahora era ella, la chica pálida, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro, la que olía tan bien, la que estaba todos los días en su pensamiento. La vio con una sonrisa idéntica a la que le había dedicado hacía unas horas y supo que quería devorarla, poseer sus labios, la besó, la atrajo hacia él, la rodeó por la cintura, la besó con la intensidad reprimida todo ese tiempo, la besó con furia, pero a la vez con pasión. La besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El _staff _observaba con incredulidad el cambio repentino en él. Las chicas reprimían suspiros y los hombres se miraban unos a otros con los brazos cruzados sobre el torso.

Kento dejó de hablar con Akane para concentrar toda su atención en la escena que tanto estaba conmocionando a la multitud y Akane estuvo obligada a observar también desde su asiento. Lo vio besarla como nunca había visto a un hombre hacerlo, lo vio devorar a esa chica con los labios. Lo vio pasando sus grandes manos por la cintura perfecta de la modelo. No fue sino hasta que el director gritó "¡Corte!" que se dio cuenta de que había apretado tanto el puño que se abrió heridas en la palma de su mano con sus largas uñas.

Miró los pequeños hilos de sangre que adornaban su mano enrojecida. Desconcertada miró hacia Ranma y después a sus heridas.

-¿Qué te pasó?- exclamó Kento, alarmado al ver la sangre.

-No… no sé- contestó Akane aún aturdida.

Ranma los miró, también confundido por lo que le acababa de pasar. Akane levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos azules, a la distancia, y por alguna razón supo que dentro de ella iniciaba algo que no podría controlar y que si era demasiado tonta, terminaría por destrozarla por completo.

...

7

La grabación había terminado y era tarde. El equipo se sentó en el gran comedor a ingerir alimentos después de un arduo trabajo. Mientras todos, incluyendo a Ukyo, devoraban la comida, Ranma no tenía apetito y miraba fastidiado los platillos frente a él. Su compañera de escena se limitaba a picar un plato lleno de vegetales crudos, mientras seguía haciendo esfuerzos por sacar algún tema de conversación en un japonés muy rudimentario. Kento se adelantó y había volado de regreso a Tokio; Akane y Ryoga no estaban en la mesa. Ranma los buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlos cerca del automóvil que había rentado Akane para transportarse del aeropuerto hasta el set de filmación.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálida- dijo Ryoga

-Estoy bien. Creo que ya debo irme-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-Puedo conducir-

-Está bien, cuídate- dijo Ryoga muy convencido, sabía que no podía contradecirla.

-Lo haré, te veo mañana-

Ryoga se alejó hacia el comedor. Akane buscaba la llave del coche en el bolso. Ya no usaba su sombrero y había cubierto su cuerpo de la brisa con un cárdigan blanco. Su cabello suelto se movía con gracia cuando el viento soplaba. Sacó la llave y no duró mucho en sus manos, pues de un solo movimiento alguien se la arrebató por detrás.

Sorprendida giró para ver quién estaba tras ella. El chico de ojos azules, ya vestido con jeans y una camisa con mangas largas en color negro.

-Déjame llevarte- dijo mientras apretaba la llave entre su mano.

La furia se apoderaba de Akane lentamente.

-Regrésame esa maldita llave- dijo en el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

-He dicho que me dejes llevarte-

-He dicho que me regreses la llave. No me llevarás. No te necesito. Déjame tranquila- lo miró directamente a los ojos, con rabia, pero sin elevar mucho la voz, pues temía que la escucharan.

-No-

Akane intentó quitarle la llave en un intento desesperado e inútil. Se maldijo así misma, a él y se alejó caminando hacia la carretera, encontraría un taxi y se largaría de ahí. Ranma caminó tras de ella, cada paso que daba lo enfurecía más, ¿es que no podía ceder al menos por una vez?

-¿Cuál es tu tipo, Akane?- le gritó.

Akane se detuvo en seco.

-¿Perdón?- giró su cuerpo para encararlo.

-Sí, ¿cuál es tu tipo de hombre?- se paró delante de ella, tan alto y dominante, pero sin poder ejercer ningún poder sobre Akane.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Recordó la pequeña discusión que habían tenido ayer.

-No, espera, creo que ya sé la respuesta -dijo Ranma, a modo de reclamo- Te gustan los hombres mayores, de preferencia con cuentas llenas de dinero en todo el mundo, que tengan puestos importantes y de los que puedas sacar algún provecho. ¿No es así?-

Akane lo miró incrédula. ¿Quién era él para estarle diciendo esas cosas?

-Parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que inmiscuirte en mi vida-

-¡Todos saben que te casaste con Miura sólo por su dinero!- dijo, ignorando su respuesta.

Golpe bajo. Akane sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza y por un momento no pudo seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Perdió la mirada en el negro de su camiseta. Él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él para hablarle al oído:

-Ahora no necesitas dinero. Yo te puedo dar _todo lo demás_-

Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo lo empujó lejos de ella con toda la fuerza que le permitió su cuerpo.

-Lo único que necesito de ti es que dejes de jugar al seductor y hagas el trabajo que te corresponde, no más, ni menos- dijo.

Se apartó de él y quiso continuar su camino pero Ranma la detuvo de nuevo, ahora por los hombros, ejerciendo la suficiente presión para que no se moviera, pero sin lastimarla.

-No regreses a Tokio. No regreses con él. Quédate conmigo-

Y Akane, frustrada, pensó que no encontraría forma para quitarse de encima el azul de sus ojos, la oscuridad tan atractiva de su cabello, el timbre de su voz…su necedad.

Pero lo grave es que ya no estaba segura de querer quitárselo de encima.

**(Continuará)**

…...

**¡Mis queridas lectoras!**

Soy de lo peor, lo sé y pido una disculpa enorme por ello.

Ya tenía este capítulo casi listo, pero por pura desidia (que justificaba diciendo que "no tenía inspiración") no podía terminarlo. Ayer me llegaron unas reviews y las volví a leer todas y me dije que no podía seguir sin actualizar, así que me pasé la noche y parte de este día terminando el capítulo (bendito fin de semana); muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han llenado de mucho ánimo.

Sorpresivamente este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, espero que a ustedes también. Es increíble cuando escribes algo y dejas que los personajes hagan de las suyas y sean ellos quienes crean la historia y no tú… así me pasó con este capítulo, yo sólo me puse a escribir y surgió de la manera más natural. Estoy contenta por ello.

¿Cómo ven a Akane? ¿Ya está cediendo? ¿Se quedará como Ranma le pide? ¿Y si se queda A QUÉ SE QUEDARÁ? OMG! Y si no se queda… ¿qué sucederá con Ranma? ¿Desistirá? ¿Se irá despechado con otra mujer? Haha, todo eso en el siguiente capítulo.

Sé también que les intriga un poco saber sobre la vida de Akane y cómo pasó todo, pero iré poco a poco, ya que quiero que esta serie sea un poquito larga… me entristecería mucho contarlo todo de un golpe y luego ya no tener más nada que contar :P

Les agradezco por adelantado sus reviews y las espero con ansias. Me importa mucho saber su opinión, demasiado.

-JADE

**REVIEWS:**

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk: **Hola nena, espero que andes muy bien! Gracias por tu comentario... que fue hace mucho, pero aún así te contesto... Saadaki Miura sí está muerto, bien muerto, ha ha... pero vamos a descubrir todo lo que surgió después de su muerte y cómo se dio todo alrededorde eso. Me encantan tus dos propuestas, sobre todo la 2... pero ya ves que Akane se inclinó por la 1... pero no te preocupes, pronto vendrán cosas tan emocionantes como en la 2 ;D.

Un beso, nos leemos.

**LiSa 2307: **Aw, agradezco todas las lecturas aunque no me dejen comentarios, no te preocupes, te agradezco. Muchas gracias, a mi también me encanta que Ranma sufra, ja ja. Un beso :* espero tu comentario.

**BABY SONY: **Morí de risa con tu comentario, es cierto... si no quiere... AQUÍ LE SOBRAMOS MUCHAS QUE SÍ QUEREMOS.

Pronto revelaré cosas de la vida de Akane, este cap lo quise dedicar todo a ellos porque ya se lo merecían, pero pronto, pronto, pronto. Un besote BABY SONY, espero tu comentario :)

**Rena7: **Gracias por tu review, me encanta que me comentes. Como sospechabas, Akane se negó, ha ha, pero ¿hasta cuándo se resistirá? ;D. Muchas gracias por tu lectura, me halagas. Besos, espero tu comentario.

**hirayama: **Hiii nena, espero que estés bien. Gracias por pasarte. Con respecto a lo de "recuerda por qué lo hacemos" he he, daré más detalles más adelante :D, pero será algo emocionante, lo prometo. Con respecto a Ranma, sí está obsesionandose mucho con la chica, pero parece que ya es algo más que obsesión... o quién sabe, lo sabremos pronto :)

Prometo leer tu fic y darte una review, me hubiera encantado hacerlo antes pero ya sabes que luego andamos super ocupadas con muchas cosas y bueno, tú me entenderás.

Un beso, espero tu commentario.

**sakusa: **Muchas gracias, así es... no me gustan las Akanes débiles haha. Espero que este cap te guste y me gustaría que me dejaras tu comentario, un beso :^*.

**cjs: **¡Gracias! Discuuuulpame bastante por haber pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero que este capítulo te complazca y prometo no tardar mucho con el siguiente.

**Pame-chan: **Me halagas nena, discúlpame por dejarlo tanto tiempo, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar. Te mando saludos, espero que me dejes tu comentario :^*

**Pleasure Delayer: **Gracias, gracias, gracias! A mi también me encanta mi Akane, a mi me parece que en la serie es un personaje muy fuerte, no sé porqué siempre los escritores de fanfiction ponen a Akane como la débil y a Ranma como el fuerte sin ninguna debilidad y control absoluto, cuando creo que todas las personas tenemos momentos de fortaleza y debilidad, por igual :) De nuevo te agradezco tu review tan completa y espero que te guste este cap.

**97pupi: **Ni hao! Vi tu review hace poco y me animé a terminar el cap que tenía pendiente así que MUCHAS GRACIAS por eso :) Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos :^*


	6. Capítulo 6

Nota importante: Esta historia es de tipo alternativo, eso quiere decir que aunque está basada en la obra de Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma ½, se desarrolla en un contexto distinto al de la trama original. Es importante también recalcar que lo escrito a continuación fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, no recibo ninguna remuneración por estos escritos. Está clasificada como 'M' por el contenido erótico y lenguaje no apropiado para menores. Leerla es bajo su responsabilidad.

**La Reina de la Nieve**

Por Jade Haze

Capítulo 6

….

1

-¡Ranma!-

Escuchó el grito lejano de Ukyo, llamándolo desde el set. Aún con sus manos sobre los hombros de Akane, como si de esa forma pudiera anclarla a ése lugar.

-¿Akane?- la llamó. Ella aún no levantaba la vista.

_-¡Ranma! ¡Necesito que vuelvas YA!-_ A lo lejos, Ukyo gritaba con las manos en la cintura.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo soltándola contra su voluntad- por favor, espera por mí- le suplicó.

Akane no lo miró, no dijo algo, permaneció inmóvil. Ranma caminó hacia Ukyo con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron, pretendía pedirle que le dejara en paz unos minutos y volvería a Akane. Pero cuando regresó la mirada hacia ella vio cómo se alejaba a toda prisa, así que regresó a ella.

-¡Maldita sea, Akane! ¡Sólo dame unos minutos!-

Siguió tras ella, alcanzándola en pocos pasos. Ya había llegado a la carretera, justo al área donde se levantaba un hotel, seguro que ahí conseguiría un taxi. Ignoraba los gritos de Ranma y este a su vez ignoraba los de Ukyo. La tomó de nuevo de la muñeca, lo que provocó un jalón en su brazo. Akane odiaba que los hombres hicieran eso, siempre terminaban sometiéndola o lastimándole la muñeca, pues su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente pesado como para oponer resistencia.

-¡Basta!- gritó Akane en el momento en que lo volvió a tener en frente -¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí! ¿¡Qué!-

Esta vez sí le gritó. Le gritó tan fuerte que llamó la atención de las personas que estaban pasando alrededor. Ranma se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban en fuego.

-Sólo quiero…-

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?-

Ranma titubeó sin encontrar una respuesta apropiada.

-¿Si lo hago vas a dejarme en paz?- se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Ranma sabría después que era un gesto que indicaba su frustración -Bien, lo haré. Pero primero dime… ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? ¿Es suficiente para que me gustes?-

Estaba ofendida. Se había pasado de la raya al mencionarle lo de Miura. Si de alguna forma quería intentar acercarse a ella, esa no era la correcta. Lo había arruinado. Todo.

-Akane, no quise decir…- la voz que salía de él era demasiado débil para ser suya.

-Voy a aclarártelo una sola vez, Ranma Saotome -lo señaló con su dedo índice- Yo no voy a ser parte de esas idiotas que tienes tras de ti como perros falderos, preferiría morirme antes. Y tú no…- sintió que le faltaba el aire, que el mundo temblaba y todo se iba a volver negro -… tú no vas a meterte en mi vida porque no te lo voy a permitir- con la mano libre indicó a un taxi, antes de subirse lo miró -No somos iguales. No eres más que un payaso al que la gente le hace circo solamente por tener una cara bonita- le dijo con voz clara y firme a pesar de que las fuerzas amenazaban con dejarla -pero a mí no me interesas, no me gustas, ¿entiendes?-

Subió al taxi, indicó al aeropuerto. Respiró profundo, se alejó de él. Lo dejó ahí, mientras luchaba por llenar sus pulmones de aire y no desvanecerse, porque esa tarde nada estaba saliendo bien y todo repercutía en su cansado cuerpo, en su agotada mente. Necesitaba alejarse, quizá por un tiempo. Quizá unas vacaciones. Tal vez al otro lado del mundo.

Abrió su mano y la miró, las pequeñas líneas de sangre ya se habían secado y adquirido un tono borgoña, eran delgadísimas, insignificantes, pero no podía evitar recordar cuando...

…

2

…_apretaba las uñas contra la palma de su mano, descargando en ella una intensa furia que aún no tenía nombre y después descubriría que había abierto pequeñas heridas en ella. Si hubiera apretado la otra mano con un poco más de fuerza, habría roto la copa que sostenía en él. Nabiki, a su lado, observaba a su pequeña hermana en uno de sus primeros ataques de celos._

_-Ya te dijo que es sólo una compañera de negocios- _

_-¿Eh?- Akane sólo alcanzó a escuchar la última palabra._

_-Que es sólo una compañera de negocios, te digo. Deja de preocuparte tanto. El hombre está loco por ti, ¿ves?- levantó la mano de Akane en el aire, la que había estado apretando hasta hacerla sangrar y le señaló el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular: un enorme diamante recubierto por una cintilla de piedras preciosas, quizá demasiado suntuoso para un dedo tan delgado. _

_Akane respiró, era cierto, la había escogido a ella, eran ya diez meses de noviazgo y justo una semana atrás, el día de su cumpleaños, le había pedido que se casara con él. Nunca había estado tan enamorada de un hombre, los romances de la secundaria no eran nada comparados con lo que sentía por él. Saadaki era tan atractivo, era tierno y cálido, la hacía sentir como una verdadera princesa de cuento. Era todo felicidad. _

_Pero esta era la segunda fiesta en la que se encontraban con aquélla mujer de cabellos violetas que era tan difícil de olvidar. Y cada vez que la veía sentía punzadas por todo el cuerpo: era por lo menos 15 centímetros más alta que ella, con unas curvas en el cuerpo que cualquiera se moriría por tocar, ojos de fuego, cabello largo y la voz más dulce que existía sobre la Tierra. Desde la primera vez que la vio, pensó que tenía demasiadas atenciones con su prometido, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto. Miura le dijo que años atrás ella fue la modelo de la compañía, logró cosas mejores y se movió a Europa, pero había regresado hace poco tiempo a Japón. _

_Akane sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Confiaba en su futuro esposo, confiaba en que no era más que su imaginación y que nada estaba pasando. O más bien, tenía que convencerse de ello._

_-¿Cuántos billones crees que tenga Miura?- preguntó Nabiki después de engullir un bollo relleno de queso. _

_-Eso no me importa- contestó Akane sin apartar la vista de su prometido -Lo sabes bien_

_Y lo sabía bien. La familia Tendo nunca había tenido que preocuparse por dinero, pues afortunadamente les sobraba. Soun y Akari Tendo tenían varios gimnasios alrededor del mundo y habían alcanzado el punto en el que no tenían que trabajar para que el dinero llegara a ellos. Ya sólo se dedicaban a invertir en negocios o hacer colaboraciones para hacer crecer más su fortuna._

_Lo vio hacer unas reverencias a sus compañeros de plática y se retiró. Caminó hacia ella. Tan gallardo, tan alto, tan perfecto enfundado en un traje gris que seguramente había costado una fortuna._

_-Princesa- dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente._

_-¿Por qué me dejas tanto tiempo sola?- le reclamó con voz dulce, lo adoraba demasiado como para enojarse con él._

_-¡Negocios son negocios!-_

_-Si vas a anteponer los negocios sobre mí, entonces debería reconsiderar la idea de casarme contigo-_

_Saadaki rió. _

_-No es broma- dijo Akane fingiendo enfado._

_Sí, era broma, porque nada del mundo impediría que se casara con él. Nada podía destruir su mundo, que era perfecto. Nada._

_O eso creyó. _

_Miró hacia el otro lado del salón y se aterró al ver que esa mujer aún los seguía con la mirada. _

…

3

Después de un largo y relajante baño, Ranma se adentró en su estudio. Sacó una botella de agua mineral del frigobar y se sentó en el escritorio. Secó por última vez el cabello mojado con la toalla que descansaba en sus hombros. Abrió su laptop y mientras esperaba a que cargara tomó algunos sorbos de agua. Se puso los lentes que utilizaba para proteger sus ojos del reflejo de la pantalla y abrió el buscador. Normalmente era una tarea sencilla pero realmente estaba temeroso de lo que podría encontrar al teclear su nombre. Vaciló un poco antes de escribirlo completo en la barra de búsqueda: _Akane Tendo._

En la primera página: _La presidenta de la compañía SM Akane Tendo asiste a Concierto del pianista Lee Yan. _Nada interesante, segunda página: _Akane Tendo, CEO de SM, hace un donativo para el desastre…_ Tampoco hay algo interesante. Tercera página: _Escándalo: A un año de enviudar, la presidenta de la compañía SM Akane Tendo, encuentra un nuevo amor. _

Interesante.

Abrió las notas que contenían algo así:

_Fuentes confiables aseguran que los vieron salir de un club nocturno…_

_Escándalo de Akane Tendo con el actor de clasificación A…_

_A dos años de la muerte de su esposo, Saadaki Miura, Akane Tendo tiene un nuevo romance…_

Una ansiedad se apoderó de él. El hecho de conocer sobre el pasado de Akane Tendo o Akane Miura lo ponía nervioso. Creía estar invadiendo su intimidad, pero a la vez necesitaba saber. Necesitaba entenderla. Quería entenderla. Nunca había escuchado de Akane Tendo antes, a pesar de que su madre se movía en el círculo de la alta sociedad. Nodoka sabía quién era, y no parecía tener una buena opinión de ella. Todo lo que giraba alrededor de Akane era misterioso, le parecía emocionante, pero a la vez era demasiado oscuro. Lo único que entendía, era que su fama inició cuando se casó con el presidente Miura…

El presidente…

Tecleó _Saadaki Miura_ en el buscador. No fue difícil encontrar notas, sobre todo con respecto a su muerte. Abrió la primera.

Antes de leerla, su atención se desvió hacia la fotografía de alguien a quien que reconocería a cientos de kilómetros: La imagen de una joven mujer que se veía mayor de lo que era gracias a los pómulos saltados y la delgadez de su cuerpo. Seguramente estaría cubriendo sus ojos hinchados con los grandes lentes oscuros que estaba usando. Un traje sencillo, de falda tipo lápiz, todo en negro. Un sombrero enorme que cubría su rostro del sol y un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos. Junto a ella, Ranma pudo reconocer a Rei Deyama, un poco más joven, sosteniéndola por el brazo, vestida de negro también y con la angustia inundándole el rostro, aunque sin lágrimas. Akane lucía rígida y seria ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?

… _el magnate perdió la vida la noche de ayer en lo que parece ser un accidente automovilístico, aunque no se descarta que haya sido un ataque en su contra…_

Volvió a ver la imagen de Akane. Era exactamente igual a como era ahora. Había recuperado peso, pero el semblante seguía igual ¿La muerte de su esposo le había afectado tanto?

_La menor de las hijas de la familia Tendo, Akane Tendo, contrae matrimonio con el magnate Saadaki Miura…_

Abrió la segunda nota. Y en la foto estaba ella, otra vez ¿cuántos años atrás había sido tomada? Estaba sujeta del brazo de aquél hombre - _ése e_ra Miura- y lucía tan radiante que no podía reconocerla. Junto a él se veía tan joven, tan pequeña. Su rostro tenía un aire infantil, sus mejillas eran rosas, abría la boca para mostrar una gran sonrisa y había algo en los ojos de esa _adolescente _que jamás había visto en… en la reina de la nieve.

Lucía tan hermosa, tan llena de vida. No podía evitar mirar la fotografía de la boda y la de funeral alternativamente. Sólo habían pasado 14 meses entre ellas dos y ella lucía tan diferente. En la del funeral parecía muerta en vida, en la de la boda apenas empezaba a vivir ¿Tanto habría amado a ese hombre?

De repente sintió una gran envidia.

…..

4

-Nabiki se fue a Dubai la semana pasada y regresa dentro de un mes. Parece que Kuno por fin va a proponerle matrimonio-

Akane la miró, sin cambiar la expresión, y tomó un segundo sorbo de la taza de té que ya había perdido su temperatura cálida.

-¿Y tú, cariño?- preguntó con algo de timidez -Rei me ha dicho que has estado saliendo con…-

-Madre- la llamó- es suficiente. No estoy saliendo con nadie-

Los grandes ojos color avellana de la mujer se nublaron. Sabía que debía evitar el tema con ella, pero es que a veces era tan difícil.

-Vaya, es sólo que…-se sentía avergonzada- Rei dice que trabajas mucho. Nosotros apenas te vemos… tu padre cumplió años el mes pasado y no fuiste a visitarlo, vivimos sólo a un par de horas de Tokio y...-

-Si me citaste para hacer reclamaciones, creo que es mejor que me vaya-

-No, cariño. No es eso- Akari Tendo bajó la mirada hacia el postre que apenas había tocado. Siempre le era tan difícil hablar con ella.

-Akane, linda -hizo una pausa para tomar valor- Vamos... Vamos de vacaciones, ¿qué te parece? Sólo tú y yo. Podemos ir por Europa, o al medio oriente… podemos ir a Francia, yo sé que amas Francia-

Akane miró hacia las flores alrededor de la cafetería. Pensó en lo difícil que sería mantenerlas igual de hermosas durante el invierno.

-No tengo tiempo para vacaciones y lo sabes bien- dijo cortante.

-Lo sé, sí, lo sé. Pero, me preguntaba, tú eres la presidenta… Ryoga maneja todo tan bien, tú podrías tomarte algunos días libres...-

Quería decir un comentario hiriente. Uno que le doliera hasta el fondo del corazón, pero su boca se contuvo al ver la cara ilusionada de su madre y su mano sobre la suya. Muy en el fondo aún la culpaba y sabía que ella se sentía culpable también. Es posible que su padre se sintiera de la misma manera y por eso jamás la había llamado o intentado buscarla.

Los recuerda a ambos, sentados en los sillones color granate del estudio. Ella entra y ahí están ellos dos, sus padres, sonrientes. En un sillón, frente a ambos, está el que se convertirá en su futuro esposo. Lo presentan, él besa su mano, dice que sus familias siempre han sido muy unidas. Akane sospecha un matrimonio arreglado, pero ésta declaración nunca llega. Pasan la tarde bebiendo té y Soun le platica a Saadaki que Akane acaba de regresar de América después de haberse graduado con honores en la escuela de Artes.

Saadaki dice algunas palabras amables, dice que ha sido un gran placer convivir con ellos, que espera se vuelvan a ver pronto. Él regresa, a la semana, con un gran ramo de rosas para ella. Le dice que la había admirado a distanciaen una fiesta, que había quedado prendado de ella desde que la vio, pero que no sabía cómo acercarse, por eso había recurrido a sus padres. A partir de ese momento ella recibió rosas todos los días, el juego de la conquista comenzó y se dejó llevar, sin saber que para sus padres sólo era un plan de inversiones.

-No tengo tiempo- se levantó de la mesa- Me voy. Dale mis saludos a padre y a Kasumi- dijo determinante.

Dejó el té en la mesa, a penas habiéndole dado dos tragos. Su madre la observó alejarse, queriendo gritar su nombre, pero hacía mucho tiempo que la había perdido, no regresaría si la llamaba. Quizá jamás regresaría.

…..

5

La vida para Ranma Saotome durante los dos meses posteriores a su último encuentro con Akane, había vuelto a una aparente normalidad. Los eventos a los que era requerido habían disminuido, pero sus ingresos no, así que no tenía problema con eso. Los días se le iban en entrenar hasta que no le quedaban fuerzas en el cuerpo y para ello prefería las artes marciales a los ejercicios de gimnasio. Ukyo lo reñía por ello, aunque secretamente aplaudía que su figura se estuviera desarrollando favorablemente. A veces se permitía salir con chicas -no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin sexo mucho tiempo- pero pronto todo se volvió muy aburrido y pasaba las noches en casa, viendo algún programa de televisión o leyendo hasta la madrugada.

Pese a que todo parecía completamente normal, el humor de Ranma fluctuaba, y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba demasiado amargado para salir a divertirse un rato. Sus visitas a _Miura Inc_. eran cada vez menores, no había mucha actividad después de haber grabado los spots y algunas fotografías para la campaña publicitaria. Ryoga no llamaba a Ukyo -por lo menos no para asuntos profesionales, pero Ranma sospechaba que algo se traían entre manos- así que Ukyo no lo llamaba a él.

Y la verdad ya no le interesaba ir.

No desde que ella no se aparecía por ahí.

Al principio estaba desesperado, después del incidente en donde le había mencionado lo de su esposo se sintió una lacra y quería hablar con ella. Akane no había sido de lo más dulce con él -en realidad, le había dicho cosas que sobrepasaban el umbral de tolerancia de Ranma- pero por alguna razón sabía que él había iniciado todo y sentía la necesidad de pedirle una disculpa.

Conforme los días pasaron, preguntó -con todo e intento de seducción a la asistente- y no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó con Ryoga y este negó cualquier información. Fue a su edificio y no la encontró, parecía que Rei tampoco estaba ahí. Para aumentar su paranoia, Kento Phillip desapareció la misma semana que ella. Buscó un montón de formas para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, pero Ryoga jamás le daría una explicación, no tendría por qué. ¿Y si se había ido para siempre?

Aunque le costó acostumbrarse a no verla, trataba de distraerse con cosas a su alrededor. El hecho de que no tuviera un trabajo estable no ayudaba mucho. A veces salía a hacer ejercicio y creía verla, en una chica delgada, en una chica pálida, en una chica vestida de blanco. Pero nunca era ella. Ninguna era tan bella. Ninguna tenía una mirada tan triste.

El día en que volvió a tener noticias de Akane estaba sentado frente al televisor viendo un documental repetido sobre alguna teoría del Universo que no lo entretenía en absoluto. Ukyo de pronto entró en la sala, con una botella de champaña en la mano y la felicidad absoluta en su rostro.

-¡Lo lograste!-

-¿Qué?- dijo sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-¡Vamos a América!-

La miró.

-¿Es en serio?-

-¡Sí!- Ukyo parecía niña pequeña. Corrió para lanzarse a sus brazos- ¿No es genial? ¡Todo por lo que hemos trabajado! ¡Serás la imagen de _Miura Resorts_ en América!-

-Pero… ¿cómo?-

-¡Vamos a celebrar!-

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al comedor que había sido utilizado por última vez hacía más de un mes. Dejó el champaña junto a las copas y la comida especial que había comprado para su fiesta de celebración. Después de arreglar todo para iniciar la cena para dos, Ukyo comenzó a explicar:

-Estaba en la ducha cuando me llamó Ryoga. Dijo que Tendo había regresado de América y que tenía buenas noticias para nosotros… de inmediato me imaginé que tenía que ver con esto y dijo que acudiéramos mañana a revisar el contrato y firmarlo si estábamos de acuerdo. ¡Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, _Saotome_!-

Ranma parecía extasiado, pero lo que Ukyo no sabría era que no lo estaba por el contrato, si no por la parte en la que mencionó que Akane regresaba _de América._

…de América.

-Parece que todo este tiempo que Tendo estuvo fuera, fue para concretar las _"relaciones"-_ dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ranma, que estaba bebiendo de su copa, se atragantó, escupió el líquido sobre la mesa y después sufrió un ataque de tos.

-Ranma, cariño, ¿estás bien?- dijo Ukyo que se había parado para golpearle en la espalda.

-Demasiado fuerte…- consiguió decir

-¿Fuerte?- Ukyo miró la botella, extrañada.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre Tendo?-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bueno, sí… ya sabes… existe el rumor de que se fueron juntos… imagínate, ¡dos meses juntos! Todo mundo sabía en la compañía que el americano-japonés tenía _otras _intenciones con la _presidenta…_-

Ukyo siguió hablando sin saber que su amigo comenzaba a arder por dentro.

-…sinceramente no me sorprendería. Tendo es una zorra, eso es lo que es. No por nada se casó por dinero_, y dice la gente _que fue ella la que mandó matar a Miura, para quedarse con todo. No me sorprendería que abriera las piernas para conseguir América…-

Ranma estaba sin palabras, la información lo confundía demasiado.

-… si siendo una zorra nos beneficia a nosotros, por mí no hay problema-

Maldita sea. Maldita mil veces sea. Todo ese tiempo, pensando estúpidamente cientos de motivos por los que se habría ido y resultó eso, se había ido con él. Por supuesto, él le convenía, él era un empresario que lograría la expansión de su empresa. ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Ella era _esa _clase de mujer?

La cena ya no le era apetecible.

….

6

Después de la firma del contrato -_en donde Kento estuvo presente, pero Akane no- _la compañía ofrecía una elegante fiesta para celebrar la expansión de _Miura Inc. _De nuevo Ranma y Ukyo se veían envueltos en una atmósfera suntuosa, de candelabros con cristales, bocadillos más caros que un plato entero en un restaurante, vestidos costosos, hombres con corbata de moño, bebidas finas y música suave.

Ukyo había insistido a Ranma usar el frac con las solapas de terciopelo negro, la corbata de moño que tanto le incomodaba y le había indicado a sonreír a todas las fotografías de la prensa que habían sido imparables desde que habían llegado, pero él seguía sin lucir muy agradable. Estaba molesto, y a la vez estaba ansioso por verla. Todo ese tiempo que estuvo lejos sólo reafirmaba su necesidad constante por tenerla cerca.

Su estómago resintió cuando la vio del brazo de aquél hombre. Lucía preciosa con el vestido blanco de corte imperial, como una diosa griega. El cabello completamente recogido y adornado por una pequeña tiara de diamantes. Sus hombros y su cuello descubierto, sin más joyas que una pequeña cadena plateada que colgaba de su cuello y que no era visible a menos de que se estuviera muy cerca de ella. Pero lo más hermoso eran sus ojos, un poco tristes, con una belleza antigua y una melancolía tan dulce que le hacían pensar a Ranma que las lágrimas que cayeran de ellos serían verdaderas perlas. La veía negar los ofrecimientos de alcohol y platicar con hombres y mujeres entre sonrisas cordiales y reverencias. Siempre tomada del brazo de él.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su visión que le pareció un sueño cuando los vio acercarse hacia él.

-_¡Ranma Saotome!- _dijo Kento Phillip al soltar a Akane para avanzar hacia él.

Ranma sostuvo su copa con más fuerza. Kento estaba demasiado eufórico y eso lo ponía nervioso. Akane se quedó a unos pasos atrás de él, como queriendo evitar el contacto con Ranma.

-_¡Hemos hecho el negocio de nuestra vida! ¡Serás todo un éxito en América! Es algo arriesgado, pero sabemos que lo harás bien- _dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano para estrecharla.

Ranma pasó la mirada sobre la mano que le ofrecía, luego a Akane, luego a los ojos de Kento. Quiso decirle "_Los japoneses no estrechamos manos" _pero se abstuvo y correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

-_Deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar, es decir, todos juntos, en algo más íntimo, ya sabes- _volteó a ver a Akane y esta se acercó finalmente a ellos.

-_Creo que el señor Saotome estará demasiado ocupado como para celebrar- _dijo aún sin hacer contacto visual.

-_Estoy libre- _dijo Ranma con firmeza -_ de hecho, ¿por qué no vamos todos al teatro y luego a cenar? Madame Butterfly** estará este fin de semana en el T__ōkyō Opera Shiti… __¿Te gusta Madame Butterfly**, Kento? _

Akane le lanzó una mirada de odio que él pudo sentir, complacido.

-_¡Es de mis óperas favoritas!- _dijo Kento sonriente

_-¡Ya lo creo!-_ dijo Ranma al tiempo que miraba a Akane a los ojos, con una sonrisa burlona.

-_Es una obra preciosa, fascinante…-dijo Kento_

_-…pero con todo el trabajo creo que debemos olvidarnos de una 'celebración'. Ahora, tenemos que ir a saludar a otras personas, Phillip- _interrumpió Akane.

Ranma la miró, burlón.

-Me las pagarás- dijo Akane en un japonés que Kento no entendió, antes de alejarse de Ranma.

Ranma sonrió, medio complacido, medio amargado al verla irse tal como vino, del brazo de aquél hombre.

…..

_**Madame Butterfly es una ópera que trata, básicamente, de una mujer japonesa que se enamora y se casa con un hombre americano. Este la embaraza y se regresa a América mientras la deja sufriendo por amor, años después él vuelve con su nueva esposa americana a querer llevarse a su hijo. Al final la japonesa se suicida porque se da cuenta de que él no la amó. _

…..

7

Estaba retocando el labial frente al espejo del vestidor, pero lo hacía mecánicamente. Fijó sus ojos en su cuerpo, reflejado frente a ella y miró cada detalle, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en verse "bonita". Después de que Saadaki la dejó, se había abandonado completamente y no le importaba si era un desastre andante o si lucía como una princesa, pero Rei siempre insistía en que se pusiera linda para levantar su ánimo. Lo que su nana no sabía era que poco ayudaba el hecho de que luciera mejillas rosadas y vestidos suntuosos, su corazón estaba demasiado destrozado como para volver a verse con amor.

_Sólo compárate conmigo, idiota. Yo soy mil veces más mujer que tú, no tienes ninguna gracia, es obvio que él siempre me va a preferir a mí..._

-¡Basta!- se gritó a sí misma mientras llevaba las manos a su cabeza, como si así pudiera detener los recuerdos. Soltó su lápiz labial y este cayó sobre su vestido blanco, dejando una pequeña mancha rosa.

Abrió los ojos y se miró al espejo de nuevo, tratando de recuperar la calma. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y trató de relajar su expresión, sin mucho éxito. Lavó sus manos y dejó el vestidor de mujeres con la intención de regresar a la fiesta, pero justo después de salir sintió un jalón y de pronto se vio aprisionada entre la pared y unos ojos azules.

-No es preciosa- le dijo Ranma, mirándola a los ojos. Akane pudo notar que se veía demasiado extraño y la manera en la que arrastraba las palabras denotaba que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Qué?-

-_Madame Butterfly-_

-Sigues con tus tonterías- dijo Akane. Notó que uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado a la pared para aprisionarla, pero en la otra tenía una copa llena de vino -creo que te estás poniendo demasiado ebrio-

-_Es horrible_- continuó Ranma como si no la hubiera escuchado - ¿Cómo pudo haber sido _tan tonta_ como para enamorarse de ese americano? De darle todo lo que tenía…de esperarlo tantos años, de morir por él…-

Akane comenzaba a sentirse furiosa, pero a la vez sentía los nervios comenzar a invadirle el cuerpo. Era simplemente que él estaba _demasiado cerca._

-Qué tonta fue… ¿No lo crees, mi _Cio-Cio san**?- _

-Vete al demonio-

Akane intentó zafarse del agarre, pero en cuanto se movió él la tomó por la cintura con el brazo libre, con la suficiente fuerza como para que no se pudiera mover. Bebió el alcohol que quedaba en la otra copa y la arrojó al suelo. El ruido que hizo al quebrarse en pedazos disparó el enojo de Akane.

-¡Suéltame inútil!-

-¿Por qué él sí puede tenerte?-

Su voz parecía triste, triste como un reclamo desesperanzado. Eso asustó a Akane, que sentía que si no lograba moverse de ahí, ambos terminarían afectados.

-¿Qué tiene el de bueno para que lo tomes del brazo? Para que estés con él, para que le sonrías así…-

-¡Por favor, Saoto…!- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque él cayó sobre ella completamente inconsciente. Era demasiado pesado como para poder sostenerlo y esto provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo, Akane debajo, golpeándose tan fuerte que le dolería por días enteros.

Ella había soltado un grito al caer que provocó que un guardia de seguridad se acercara a ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Señorita!- dijo corriendo hacia a ellos

Akane seguía quejándose por los golpes, trató de mover a Ranma de encima de ella, pero entonces le preocupó que él hubiese perdido toda la conciencia.

-¿Saotome?- comenzó a llamarlo

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó el guardia

-No lo sé… estaba de pie y de pronto…- vio los restos de la copa de vino que antes había estado en sus manos y llegó a la conclusión de que había estado bebiendo demasiado y esa última copa fue la cereza de pastel.

Lo que Akane Tendo no sabía a ciencia cierta, pero sospechaba, era que una de las pocas cosas que Ranma Saotome no podía hacer bien era beber alcohol. Podía beber pequeñas cantidades, casi siempre en presencia de Ukyo, sabía hasta dónde parar y cómo controlarse, pero parecía que aquella noche necesitaba perderse y así lo había hecho.

-¿Puede ayudarme a quitármelo de encima?-

El hombre lo tomó con toda la fuerza que pudo y lo movió hacia un lado de Akane, quedando liberada para poder medio incorporarse.

-¿Quiere que llame a un médico?-

Se puso nerviosa. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Pero qué pasaría si llegaba el servicio médico a un lugar con tanta prensa? Era peligrosísimo hacer algo así, incluso el hecho de que estuvieran ahí tirados en el suelo era peligroso para la imagen de su empresa. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, pero ¿cómo?

-Creo que sólo se le han pasado las copas- dijo Akane mientras usaba su móvil para llamar a Ryoga.

Siete intentos y no obtuvo respuesta.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, frustrada.

Se maldijo por no tener el número de Ukyo, pero luego se le ocurrió que Ranma lo tendría, buscó en sus bolsas hasta encontrar el teléfono, marcó a Ukyo otras siete veces. Tampoco contestó.

-¡A buena hora se les ocurre desatender sus móviles hijos de…!-

Miró al guardia que la observaba espantado. Recuperó la compostura y se puso completamente de pie. Meditó por unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Escuche, necesito sacar a este hombre y llevarlo a mi auto, ¿de acuerdo? Debe ayudarme -dar órdenes era algo que se le daba muy bien -así que hay que levantarlo. Y nada de comentar esto con otras personas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De…de acuerdo- contestó el hombre algo intimidado.

Y fue, probablemente, la cosa más difícil que había hecho en muchos años. El hombre que la ayudaba era tan bajo y delgado como ella, así que levantar a un artista marcial y luego sostenerlo en pie para poder llegar al estacionamiento no fue una tarea fácil. Cuando por fin pudieron soltar a Ranma en el asiento del copiloto los dos se recostaron sobre el automóvil a recuperar el aire, completamente sudados a pesar del frío del incipiente invierno. Fue entonces cuando Akane sintió el pinchazo en el tobillo, se lo había lastimado cuando cayeron y había agravado su dolor con el esfuerzo que había hecho hace unos minutos. Le estaba matando de dolor, pero tenía que concentrarse en sacar a Ranma de ahí.

-Eso es todo- dijo al hombre -Le agradezco, y sabe que debe guardar completa discreción- le extendió un billete que hizo que el hombre cambiara su rostro demacrado por uno eufórico.

-¡Entendido señorita! Mi boca es una tumba-

Habiéndose ido, Akane subió al auto y comenzó a darle palmaditas en el rostro a Ranma que pronto se volvieron algo parecido a bofetadas.

-¿Saotome?-

Sin respuesta.

-¿Saotome?-

-¡RANMA!-

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue a Ranma revolviéndose en el asiento para ponerse cómodo. Lo golpeó un par de veces más, pero no obtuvo que reaccionara.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se dejó caer al volante, frustrada.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

….

8

-Escuche, hay alguien en mi auto- dijo Akane con voz baja

El hombre asintió. Era el empleado que controlaba la entrada y salida en el complejo donde estaba su departamento, un hombre de edad avanzada, con algo de fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para que Akane pudiera sentirse tranquila.

-Necesito que me ayude a bajarlo y llevarlo hasta mi departamento-

La mirada pícara que le brindó el hombre la hizo sentirse muy avergonzada, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-¡No es lo que está pensando!- gritó

-Bueno, no es mi asunto- dijo el hombre riendo -pero si quiere que la ayude, lo haré-

Había intentado llamar a Ryoga y Ukyo más de 40 veces, pero ninguno le contestó. Intentó despertar a Ranma pero este simplemente estaba perdido. Tuvo la intención de dejarlo en un hotel, pero por alguna razón su conciencia no se lo permitió, además corría el riesgo de estar expuesto a la prensa y eso no era _nada bueno_. La única opción era llevarlo con ella y esconderlo hasta el siguiente día, aunque estaba resultando peor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Hay alguien más con usted? -preguntó Akane

-No, es el cambio de turno y estoy sólo por una hora-

-¡Una hora!- dijo Akane frustrada

Avanzaron hacia el auto de Akane mientras creía que sería una buena idea quitarse los zapatos altos que le estaban matando el pie lastimado. Pero esos pensamientos se alejaron de ella cuando vio que la puerta del auto estaba abierta. Avanzó rápidamente para encontrarse a Ranma inclinado sobre un bote de basura, vomitando.

-No me puede estar pasando a mí-

…**..**

**9**

-Akane, ¿qué…?-

-Luego te explico Rei- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sostener a Ranma. La prioridad en ése momento era llevarlo al cuarto de huéspedes, dejarlo caer sobre la cama, quitarse el vestido sobre el que él le había vomitado y meditar toda la noche sobre algún método para hacerle pagar caro lo que había hecho.

Cuando por fin lo dejaron en la cama, el hombre que le ayudó se sobó los hombros cansados, Akane suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo por el cansancio. Notó que su tobillo palpitaba del dolor y se quitó los zapatos altos, los arrojó lejos de ella y sintió náuseas por el olor a vómito que cada vez era más fuerte.

-¿Hay algo más…-el hombre trataba de recuperar la respiración-… en que pueda ayudarle, señorita Tendo?-

Akane negó con la cabeza, con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir se levantó del suelo y sacó algunos billetes para extenderlos al hombre. Él no quería aceptarlos, pero creía que después de semejante esfuerzo merecía incluso una medalla. Recibió el dinero y se fue, al tiempo que Rei entraba a la habitación.

-Akane- dijo sorprendida-¿qué le pasó a Ranma-kun?-

-Llámalo de nuevo Ranma-kun y te juro que lo mato-

Rei se acercó hacia él para tratar de acomodarlo lo mejor que podía sobre la cama.

-Está ebrio- dijo Akane

-¿Pero por qué lo trajiste aquí?-

-Tenía que sacarlo. El imbécil se puso a beber demasiado en la fiesta que hicimos para celebrar lo de América. No podía dejarlo ahí con toda la prensa y los inversionistas y…-

-¿Por qué no llamaste a Ry…?-

-¡Lo hice, pero nunca me contestó!-

Rei miró a Ranma.

-¿Puedes encargarte de él?- preguntó Akane

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa tierna - pero primero tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos a la cocina, ya vuelvo.

Rei abandonó la habitación. Akane bufó y luego lo miró acostado en la cama. Por alguna razón la furia que sentía contra él se iba disipando poco a poco. Lo que había pasado no era más que una locura, un acto desesperado, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué no prefirió dejarlo en una habitación de hotel, a su suerte. ¿En realidad era porque tenía miedo de dejarlo expuesto? ¿o es que pasaba algo más?

-Como sea, me las vas a pagar…- dijo sacudiendo los pensamientos de su mente.

Creyó que era suficiente por ése día y estaba dispuesta a retirarse para tomar un baño y dormir toda la noche, pero su mirada no podía despegarse del chico que dormía en la cama con sábanas blancas. Dormía profundamente pero de pronto se le ocurrió la idea de que podría estar demasiado incómodo con esa corbata.

Acercó sus manos a él, un poco temerosa, sólo quitaría la corbata y se iría de ahí. Se inclinó un poco sobre él para poder encontrar el broche y abrirlo, lo buscaba impacientemente pero de pronto y sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto los brazos de Ranma la atrajeron hacia él, dejándola recostada encima de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que pudo articular Akane al encontrar su rostro contra el hombro de él y al sentir el fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- dijo Ranma en un ronco susurro.

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe. Quería mover sus manos, su cuerpo, pero estaba rígido, sobre él, quería soltar muchas palabras pero su boca tampoco respondía.

-Por favor, no sonrías mientras estás con él…-

Su voz adormilada, dolida, una voz que le sería difícil olvidar. De verdad le estaba suplicando, pero…¿por qué?

-Por favor, no te enamores de él…-

…

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Hola,

Aquí la actualización de este mes, creo que me voy a proponerme hacerla mensualmente para no prolongar mucho la espera pero tampoco presionarme mucho, saben que ya vienen los finales del año escolar y todo se complica mucho en estos tiempos, además me han ofrecido muchos trabajos de escritura últimamente y estoy contenta por ello, pero no por eso voy a abandonar esta historia.

Además les cuento que ¡comencé a escribir otra! La idea me vino el otro día que veía una película japonesa y de pronto la comencé a desarrollar. Ya tengo el primer capítulo listo pero no quiero publicar si no hasta que esté a punto de terminar esta, sólo les puedo decir que estoy muy contenta con ella y eso me presiona más para darle fin a "La Reina de la Nieve" que me llevará otros 10 capítulos, al parecer.

Les cuento también que ya escribí el lemon para esta historia. Es la primera vez que escribo algo por el estilo pero puedo decir que ¡me gustó mucho! y también escribí el capítulo después de ése y me encantó aún más, estoy muy emocionada por mostrárselos, prometo que será pronto.

Ahora, sobre este capítulo, me costó horrores terminarlo. Me obligué los últimos días a escribir porque simplemente no podía sacarlo, cero inspiración y cero ganas de escribir. Tuve que explicar varias cosas, como se podrán dar cuenta, así que por eso fue tan laaaargo… Realmente espero sus opiniones y les agradecería mucho que me mandaran ánimos para escribir porque últimamente decaen y ¡no sé porqué!

Prometo más acción para el siguiente capítulo, prepárense porque ahora sí vienen las cosas románticas que a todas nos gustan, ha ha ha.

Ahora sí, me despido y abajo contesto sus reviews, las aprecio mucho, mis queridas lectoras.

Jade.

Cici: Thanx for your review, I also like Akane as a strong character, I'm sick about that "weak and violent" girl who is dying for love, not my Akane… well, maybe in the future, ha ha, but first he has to win her love C: I hope you like this chapter, see you later!

Kiko: Oh yeah, he surely has to learn about Akane in order to understand her, she has been hurt a lot, so he really needs to work hard. Thank you so much for your review, hope you like this chap :)

eleniak: Hola, muchas gracias, qué emoción me da que te hayas leído mi fic porque a mi me encanta el tuyo "Algo inesperado", espero que este te agrade y espero también tu comentario :)

cjs: ¡Gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu review! Te mando muchos saludos y besos hasta donde estés y espero te agrade este cap.

rusa: Espero haber aclarado un poquito más sobre el pasado de Akane en este capítulo, ya me contarás tus impresiones. Espero te guste! :) Nos leemos pronto.

Katherine29: ¡Me haces sonrojar, ja ja! Muchas graaaacias, así enormes, tu comentario me ha hecho sonreír mucho. Trabajaré duro para que la historia siga su curso y deseo de todo corazón que te complazca. Nos estamos leyendo, besos.

sakusa: ¡No lo abandonaré! :) Aquí la continuación, deseo que te agrade mucho. Nos estamos leyendo.

BABY SONY: ¡Sí! Tratarlos mal para que aprendan, ha ha ha, siempre amo tus reviews 3. Yo también espero que Akane ceda en algún momento y ya no haga sufrir a mi Ranma-kun… Espero que te agrade este capítulo ya me cuentas qué te pareció.

keisi: Lamento haberte dejado con el alma en un hilo, ja ja, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Te agradezco tus halagos y espero poder seguir complaciéndote con mi historia, besos :)

LINAKANE: ¡Los fanfics son de lo mejor que hay! No creo que sea inmaduro leer FanFiction, es como leer literatura, quizá no con tanta calidad, pero siempre nos ayuda a escapar un poquito de la realidad y pasar buenos ratos. Te agradezco mucho tu review y te mando mucho ánimo para que estés mejor pronto, besos.


	7. Capítulo 7

Nota importante: Esta historia es de tipo alternativo, eso quiere decir que aunque está basada en la obra de Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma ½, se desarrolla en un contexto distinto al de la trama original. Es importante también recalcar que lo escrito a continuación fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, no recibo ninguna remuneración por estos escritos.

**La Reina de la Nieve**

Por Jade Haze

Capítulo 7

**/1/**

De seguir así, no le importaría que el reloj de mesa hubiera sido un regalo de Ryoga, lo arrojaría contra la pared para que se quebrara en mil pedazos y sólo así podría dejar de escuchar el _tic-tac_ que parecía amplificado por un megáfono. Marcaba las 4:46 am y ella aún no había conseguido dormir un solo minuto. En la oscuridad de su habitación, cubriendo su cuerpo del frío con una manta blanca, Akane hacía todo lo posible por dejar de escuchar su respiración y poderse abandonar al descanso, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil. Se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba y fijó su vista en el techo.

_Por favor, no te enamores de él_

Cubrió su rostro con la cobija, quedando completamente escondida bajo ella. Se movió para quedar boca abajo y hundió su cara en la almohada, resistiendose a recordar. ¿Por qué de pronto hacía tanto calor? ¿Que no se suponía que estaban en pleno invierno? ¿Por qué sentía que su cuerpo -sobre todo su rostro - era un horno viviente? Se revolvió de nuevo y quedó otra vez boca arriba. Tocó su frente, estaba mojada con sudor. ¿Cómo era eso posible cuando cualquier ser humano normal estaría congelándose de frío?

Quiso culpar de su insomnio al punzante dolor en el tobillo que no la dejaba desde algunas horas, pero Akane sabía que ése no era su problema, había soportado cosas más fuertes antes. No, sabía que si no podía dormir no era culpa de su herida. No podía dormir porque esa noche había sentido corrientes eléctricas vagarle por el vientre cuando estuvo tan cerca de él, y quizá habían llegado a su cerebro y la habían dañado. Todo por su culpa.

Su culpa.

Era un idiota, se trataba de convencer. Era un interesado, un playboy, un hombre cualquiera, como todos los que ella odiaba y soportaba sólo por compromiso. Pero entonces necesitaba una justificación para el hecho de que su corazón latiera tan rápidamente cuando sentía su respiración cerca. Necesitaba una explicación para entender porqué cuando él la abrazó en su inconciencia creyó que iba a desmayarse. Ansiaba encontrar una razón lógica por la cual sus palabras se habían grabado tan bien en su mente, al grado de que podía repetirlas una y otra vez, con su voz, con su tono, con ese ronco susurro, con la súplica. _¿De qué hablas?_ le contestó ella, pero él se sumió en un sueño profundo que le impidió dar alguna respuesta. Y ella se quedó ahí, no estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo, con la luz de la luna creciente atravesando la ventana, en sus brazos, en una posición demasiado incómoda, sin saber bien qué hacer para safarse de su abrazo.

_¿Se refería a Kento?_

¿A quién más?

Pero, ¿por qué?

Le pareció que Ranma Saotome estaba llevando demasiado lejos ése juego de seducción del que ella se había percatado desde el principio.

El problema es que, a pesar de saberlo, ella estaba cayendo en el juego.

Y el otro problema era que en dos horas tendría que estar en su oficina.

Y no había dormido ni un solo momento.

Maldijo al reloj, a su tobillo, tratando de responsabilizarlos de su insomnio.

Pero le aterraba la certeza de que ellos no eran los culpables.

**/2/**

-¡Akane! ¡No!

Fue lo que escuchó antes de sentir el agua fría empapar su cuerpo. Se incorporó de golpe, escupió el líquido que entró en su boca y talló sus ojos desesperadamente. Allí estaba ella, parada junto a la cama con un valde vacío en las manos, el cabello despeinado, un rostro endemoniado y círculos violáceos rodeando sus ojos tan intensos que podrían notarse a kilometros de distancia. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, borrosos y confusos, volvieron a Ranma quien aún no podía conectar bien su adormilado cerebro con la realidad.

-¿¡Por qué rayos hiciste eso! - dijo cuando pudo reaccionar.

-Oh Ranma, ¡lo siento tanto! -dijo Rei, atrás de Akane, con el rostro muy pálido y las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

-¿Que por qué lo hice? - las ojeras y los ojos terriblemente abiertos le brindaban a Akane un aspecto aterrador -¿¡Que…por qué… lo hice!

-¡Estás loca! - gritó Ranma

-¡Estás muerto, Ranma Saotome! - dijo tratando de abalanzarse hacia él para golpearlo.

Rei la sujetó por detrás con toda la fuerza que se permitió. Akane tampoco era tan fuerte, pero estaba furiosa, así que eso le dificultaba la tarea.

Y sí, estaba hecha una fiera. Después de la travesía por la que le hizo pasar, el tobillo adolorido y la noche de insomnio, no podía pensar mas que en desquitar su ira con él. Ranma la miraba perplejo, un poco avergonzado, un poco histérico, demasiado empapado para pensar claramente.

-¿¡Cómo puedes despertar a alguien así! ¿¡Es que has perdido la cabeza! -

-¡Tú! ¡Supongo que descansate perfectamente sin saber todo lo que yo pasé por culpa de tu irresponsabilidad! ¡Y mientras yo…! -

Mejor se ahorraba lo del insomnio.

-¡Eres un idiota! -

-Oye, ¡yo no…! -calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de que estaba en casa de Akane.

-¿Y qué más podía hacer? La tonta de tu representante jamás contestó mis llamadas -

-¡Oye…!

-¡Cállate! -Akane alzo la mano para alcanzar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, encontró una pequeña figurilla de cerámica y se la lanzó. Ranma pudo esquivarla con facilidad y esto la enfureció aún más.

-¡Eres una chica muy violenta! -le dijo

-¡Eres un gran estúpido! -

-Si soy un gran estúpido ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿estabas preocupada por mí? -sonrió con burla.

-¿¡Quién va a preocuparse por ti! ¡Un hombre que ni siquiera sabe beber alcohol! ¿Estás seguro de que eres un hombre? -

-¿Q-Qué has dicho? - dijo Ranma levantando una ceja.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! -

Ranma salió de la cama y se colocó frente a ella. Akane tuvo que levantar la mirada hacia él, aunque era mucho más alto que ella debía demostrarle que no la intimidaba en lo absoluto.

-¿¡Ah sí! ¿¡Quieres que te demuestre qué tan hombre soy! -

Estuvieron varios segundos lanzándose fuego por los ojos hasta que las arcadas se apoderaron de Ranma y tuvo que correr al baño más cercano a arrojar. Akane contrajo el rostro por el asco y casi se le salen los ojos al ver que Rei corrió detrás de él y pronto se encontraba a su lado golpeándole la espalda.

-Oh, ¡pobre Ranma-kun! -

Akane abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero estaba atónita como para encontrar las palabras correctas. De pronto también tenía náuseas y quería vomitar.

-Akane, ¿podrías traerle un poco de agua? - dijo Rei con una voz tierna, aún dándole palmaditas a Ranma.

-¡Ni muerta! -contestó Akane antes de golpear el piso con el pie sano y dar la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

**/3/**

Rei, ¿podrías…? -

Akane fue a despedirse de Rei, pero no pudo terminar su frase pues estaba demasiado impactada para continuar. Ranma estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, observando a Rei prepararle algo para desayunar mientras platicaban animadamente. Él tenía el cabello mojado, se había dado un baño, vestía los mismos pantalones del día anterior pero se había quedado sólo con la camisa interior de color blanco. Parecía estar contandole cosas graciosas a Rei, quien reía a intervalos. La comida de Rei siempre olía delicioso, pero en ése momento el olor le provocó unas náuseas terribles. Caminó hacia ellos con los pasos más rápidos que le permitió su pie lastimado.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? - lo dijo pausadamente, como si en cada espacio de cada palabra tratara de reunir su quebrantada compostura.

-Rei-san me está preparando algo para desayunar - contestó Ranma divertido.

-Es sundubu, para la resaca - dijo una sonriente Rei mientras colocaba un tazón humeante frente a Ranma. -Espero que te guste, Ranma-kun -

-¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? - dijo Akane a Ranma, quien se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

-Akane-chan -dijo con ternura -es nuestro invitado y hay que tratarlo bien -

-¡No es nuestro invitado! -

-Pero -dijo inocente - tú lo trajiste aquí -

-Es deliciosa, Rei-san - dijo Ranma

-¡Gracias! Es un chico tan lindo, ¿no, Akane? -

Akane estaba rígida del coraje. Tenía los labios apretados y si seguía abriendo los ojos de tal manera seguro se saldrían de sus cuencas.

-Bien ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡No me importa! ¡Puedes decirle que se quede a vivir aquí también! -

-Oh, pero Akane… -

-Creo que está celosa -dijo Ranma por lo bajo, provocando la risa de Rei.

-¿Celo…? - la furia de Akane era indescriptible -¡Me largo!

Akane dio una vigorosa media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí. Iba a medio camino cuando un pinchazo en su tobillo la detuvo y la hizo perder el equilibrio y doblar su cuerpo para quedar en culclillas. Al percatarse Ranma dejó su comida y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo Ranma mientras se agachaba a su altura para tratar de ayudarle a levantarse.

Akane le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ranma retrocedió un poco.

Se levantó por sí misma e intentó seguir con su camino, pero el tobillo le impidió cualquier movimiento. Pronto sintió unos brazos elevarla en el aire con demasiada facilidad. A pesar de sus protestas Ranma la cargó y depositó sobre una silla. Con agilidad -la suficiente para evitar que ella se resistiera - le quitó el zapato y tomó su pie lastimado entre sus manos, lo examinó con detenimiento.

-¡Suéltame! - dijo tratando de levantarse, pero los brazos de él volvieron a empujarla al asiento.

Ranma volvió a tomar el pie entre sus manos y lo examinaba de un lado a otro, como un experto tratando de dar reconocimiento.

-No te muevas -

Akane sintió una mezcla de vergüenza e irrealidad que la hicieron sonrojarse. Agradeció que él estuviera tan concentrado en su pie como para no verla, porque el cambio de su piel pálida al rosado ardiente era demasiado obvio. La seriedad que él tenía en ése momento le conferia un aire de madurez que ella no había visto antes. Normalmente siempre estaba seduciéndola o haciéndola enojar, así que verlo tan serio y concentrado era algo nuevo para Akane.

-Está inflamado. ¿Tiene hielo? - dijo dirigiéndose a Rei, quien asintió y desapareció por unos momentos.

Tocó el pequeño espacio entre el hueso de su tobillo y el pie, ella se quejó.

-¿Te duele aquí? - dijo señalándole y levantando su mirada hacia ella por primera vez.

Akane sólo asintió con una mueca dolorosa. Rei pasó a Ranma el hielo envuelto en un paño.

-Más vale que te relajes, estás muy tensa - dijo volviendo sus ojos al tobillo.

Masajeó su pie por unos minutos y después colocó el hielo sobre él. Ella lo observaba, entre avergonzada, molesta y curiosa. Rogaba a los dioses por no volverse a sonrojar, si lo hacía de nuevo él se daría cuenta y seguramente comenzaría a burlarse sin piedad.

- Puedo hacerlo sola- dijo inclinándose para tratar de arrebatarle el paño con hielos.

-Deja que yo lo haga - dijo Ranma con seriedad -aprendí a curar mis lesiones por los entrenamientos. Sé exactamente qué hacer.

El hecho de que no levantara su vista hacia ella no le ayudaba para nada. Estaba verdaderamente concentrado en atenderla y esto le provocó un sobresalto que no se esperaba. Parecía que miles de abejas la estaban picando al mismo tiempo en el vientre y había una sensación en su estómago como que algo subía y bajaba con tanta rapidez que le recordaba a un tren bala. No había desayunado aún pero de seguir así devolvería todo lo que había en su vacío estómago.

Posteriormente, Ranma colocó una venda alrededor de su herida. No preguntó nada durante todo el proceso, ¿De alguna manera sabía él que se había lastimado por su causa y por eso le estaba ayudando ahora? Seguramente así era.

Rei tomó su distancia para observarlos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca. Se percató de que Akane no replicaba más, parecía oponer resistencia ante su cuidado, pero de alguna forma cedía ante él y lo dejaba hacer; y Ranma por su parte tan concentrado en hacer un buen trabajo y ayudarla a pesar de los problemas que le había causado la noche anterior. Ella se parecía más a la Akane que Rei conocía: dócil y atenta, un poco emocionada y lo suficientemente viva para sonrojarse. Eso la emocionó. Ése chico parecía provocar reacciones en Akane que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

- Está listo - dijo Ranma cuando terminó de hacer el vendaje, no tan ajustado para que no hubiera problemas con su sangre, pero lo suficientemente justo para que su tobillo pudiera sanar con rapidez.

-Si esperas que te de las gracias, no voy a hacerlo - Akane desvió su mirada.

Ranma rió.

-Lo sé. Siento haberte causado tantos problemas, Akane. De verdad lo siento - el tono con el que lo dijo, tan sincero y un poco avergonzado la desarmó por completo.

-Tengo que irme - dijo tratando de levantarse, pero de nuevo los brazos de Ranma la mantuvieron en el sillón.

-Será mejor que reposes, así tu tobillo sanará rápidamente -

-Tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer - dijo después de ponerse el zapato y salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Es muy necia - dijo observándola salir.

-No hay chica más necia en esta ciudad -dijo Rei, riendo.

Ranma hizo una mueca.

-Pero es linda, ¿no? - preguntó Rei sonriente mientras volvía a la barra para levantar los platos.

Él se quedó observando a la puerta por donde ella había salido sin estar seguro si "linda" era un adjetivo suficiente para describir lo que ella era.

**/4/**

_-América es demasiado importante para mí. No te imaginas cuánto -_

_-¿Por qué? -_

_-Porque es una competencia. Mi hermano también quiere lograrlo con su empresa, pero sé que lo haré primero. Nadie puede robarme el triunfo. Absolutamente nadie -_

_Akane miró los ojos de su esposo, estaban demasiado sombríos y había una seriedad solemne en su voz que no le gustaba nada. Habían tenido que posponer la luna de miel por asuntos urgentes de negocios y era la primera vez, desde su boda, que compartían una mesa juntos. Ni siquiera había bebido de su taza para alargar el tiempo que pasaban juntos, así si él terminaba primero y quería retirarse, le pediría que esperara a que ella acabara su té._

_-Cuando estuve en América… -dijo Akane -bueno, no la tienes fácil si eres asiático… - sonrió forzadamente._

_-Sé que es difícil. Pero también sé que puedo lograrlo. Estoy a punto de lograrlo -dijo sin mirarla, Akane pudo ver que apretó el puño sobre la mesa._

_-Mamá quiere que váyamos a cenar mañana -Akane trató de desviar la conversación -Nabiki cumplirá años y… -_

_-¿Quién es Nabiki? -_

_-N-Nabiki… -dijo Akane y su boca se quedó entreabierta, demasiado sorprendida para continuar -…mi… mi hermana -_

_-Ah -dijo él restándole importancia -Estaré ocupado mañana -_

_-Pero… -_

_-Oye Akane - la interrumpió._

_-¿Qué? - preguntó Akane desconcertada._

_-¿Podrías dejar de jugar con tus dedos? Es insoportable -_

_Sintió el impulso de levantarse y gritar, de alejarse indignada, de correr y aventar algunas almohadas, pero sus piernas no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. En lugar de ello se quedó ahí sentada, controlando sus dedos para que no volvieran a jugar los unos con los otros, viendo fijamente a la taza de té de la que ya no salía humo y la que no había tocado en absoluto. Saadaki se levantó de la mesa y pronunció unas palabras que ella no recordaría después aunque lo intentara mil veces, quiso decirle que esperara a que ella terminara su té, pero supo que no serviría en absoluto tratar de retenerlo, porque de alguna manera parecía más alejado que nunca. Quiso tomar la taza de té y arrojarla lejos, imaginó el estruendo que haría al golpearse contra el suelo y…_

**/5/**

…el golpe sobre el escritorio la sacó de sus sueños. Cuando pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida sobre los trabajos pendientes y documentos que debía firmar -rogaba a los dioses no haberlos llenado de saliva -. Frente a ella, Ryoga la observaba divertido después de haberla despertado por sorpresa.

-Parece que no has dormido bien - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tú crees? - dijo Akane con ironía mientras se incorporaba y trataba de arreglar su desaliñada apariencia.

-¿Noches salvajes? -dijo Ryoga después de sentarse sobre la silla de piel con una sonrisa en la boca.

-No sabes cuánto -

Y entonces recordó que su compañero no había atendido al teléfono en toda la noche.

-¿Tú dónde la pasaste? -

-¿Yo? -Ryoga tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con él -Después de la fiesta fui por ahí a pasarla bien -

-¿No te parece una casualidad -Akane cruzó los brazos frente a ella -que ni Konji ni tú hayan contestado a mis llamadas ayer? -

Ryoga tragó saliva con pesadez, pero intentó mantener la calma lo mejor que pudo.

-Es, claro, una casualidad -se incorporó sobre la silla -¿Para qué me necesitabas? -

Akane se quedó viendo fijamente a su amigo y luego volvió los ojos a su trabajo. No tenía ánimo para explicar cosas en ése momento.

-Olvídalo -

-En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo -comenzó Ryoga -sólo vengo a avisarte que Kento ha elegido a una modelo para la siguiente publicidad -

-¿Quién es? -

-No lo sé. Dice que será una gran sorpresa. Según él la traerá en unos días cuando regrese de China.

-La publicidad es asunto tuyo -

-Sólo quería hacerte saber. Es mi obligación. Ya le daré el visto bueno cuando hagan acto de presencia -

Ryoga se alejó hacia la puerta con pasos veloces, tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

-Por cierto -regresó su mirada a Akane -creo que necesitas más maquillaje para cubrir esas ojeras -

Que se callara. Que se callara o no respondía por sus actos.

**/6/**

-_Cio-Cio san_ -

Levantó la mirada y estaba ahí, parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Akane sintió una oleada de nervios mezclada con ira. Puso los ojos en blanco para mostrarle todo su fastidio, pero lejos de alejarse, Ranma se introdujo en la habitación.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pie? -

-Deja de hacerte el amable y dime rápido qué es lo que quieres -

Ranma apretó los labios en un gesto frustrado. Caminó hacia ella con agilidad y se sentó a su lado en el sillón de la oficina. Instintivamente Akane se arrastró un poco sobre el sofá para alejarse de él.

-Tenemos que hablar -sentenció Ranma.

-¿De qué? - preguntó Akane tajante.

-De América -

Akane levantó una ceja.

-Deberías hablar eso con Ryoga, no conmigo -

Ranma acercó su rostro al de ella, examinándola. Akane se quedó de piedra ante la cercanía y estaba dispuesta a alejarlo de un golpe cuando él regresó a su antigua posición.

-¿De verdad no dormiste nada? -dijo al ver sus ojos rojizos y secos.

-Al grano -dijo Akane después de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Ranma tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de iniciar.

-No voy a trabajar para América. No me gusta el americano - dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo y cruzando los brazos, mirandola desafiante.

Akane sabía cuánto le gustaba hacerla rabiar, así que no iba a permitírselo en ése momento.

-¿Tu representante jamás te habló del término 'profesionalismo'? -dijo con la calma que pudo reunir.

-No es una cuestión profesional -contestó Ranma

-Qué cínico -

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto América? -dijo entrecerrando los ojos, escudriñándola con la vista -Tanto que eres capaz de estar al lado de ése hombre… -

_Por favor, no te enamores de él_

Un peligroso calor surgía desde la boca de su estómago y Akane temió que se convirtiera en sonrojo.

-Ése no es tu asunto -

-Mmm, sí lo es - Ranma se incorporó -más de lo que crees - dijo con una voz tan baja que Akane sintió cómo su cuerpo se erizaba.

-Déjate de tonterías y concéntrate en tu trabajo -

-Lo haré con un condición - dijo levantando su dedo índice frente a ella.

Akane lo miró, aún en guardia.

-Deja de verlo -

Akane bufó y cruzó los brazos frente a ella. Se dejó caer en el respaldo también y cerró los ojos. Ya era suficiente con los problemas que le había causado, no necesitaba más conflictos mentales.

-¿Por qué eres tan insistente? ¿A caso te gusto? -

-Creo que es obvio -contestó Ranma sin titubear.

Akane hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible para no sonrojarse como adolescente, de pronto pensó que debió ahorrarse esa pregunta.

-Lo que aún no me explico bien es por qué. Es decir, no eres mi tipo - sonrió -Las chicas que me gustan tienen, bueno, ya sabes, unas cuantas tallas más -

-Lárgate de aquí - contesó Akane apretando los dientes.

-Tengo algo mejor - chasqueó los dedos -Trabajaré para América con una condición -

-Si no lo haces tendrás que pagar mucho dinero por romper el contrato y punto. Konji ya lo firmó y… -

-Sal conmigo - dijo sin prestar atención a lo que ella acababa de decir.

-¿Eh? -

-Que salgas conmigo. Si sales conmigo no pondré ninguna oposición a trabajar para América, o a hacer lo que tú quieras -

El énfasis que hizo en la última frase no le agradó nada a Akane.

-¿Por qué habría de…? -

-El viernes. Parque de Hibiya. A las 7.

-Yo no he… -

-Soy muy puntual - se levantó de un salto y le sonrió antes de salir del lugar.

-¡Saotome! -

Pero él se había ido. Talló su rostro con sus manos, tratando de descargar toda la histeria que estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella. Respiró profundamente. Sólo quería ir a casa, tomar un baño y una larga siesta.

Lo que no sabía es que esa noche el tic-tac tampoco la dejaría pegar los ojos. -

**/ CONTINUARÁ /**

Hola (perdón, esto será largo)

He tenido tantos problemas para terminar este capítulo que no sé cómo lo hice. No son los típicos problemas que todos los que escribimos fan fiction atravesamos: tiempo, inspiración, internet… Estos problemas eran más de carácter existencial. De pronto me sentí muy tonta escribiendo Fan Fiction, ¿por qué? bueno, solía escribir y leer mucho cuando tenía como 14-15 años pero después entré en una etapa en la que el FF me pareció muy absurdo, decía yo ¿por qué rayos voy a tomar la historia y los personajes de otra persona y luego voy a escribir al respecto? Es como… bueno, no lees una novela de Murakami y luego te pones a hacer historias con Midori y Toru, ¿o sí?

Años después, cuando mi gusto por escribir se fue acrecentando, encontré que el FF era una oportunidad genial para "practicar" mi escritura y por otra parte para "extender" la diversión que de alguna manera terminó cuando finalizó la serie. En Ranma 1/2, por ejemplo, quedan muchos vacíos que no llenaron las expectativas de los fans y es por eso que, creo, el FF es muy popular (o al menos lo era, en mis tiempos) en este fandom. Y bueno, decidí hacerlo sólo por diversión.

Pero luego se me olvida que es diversión -sobre todo cuando me presiono mucho, soy una freak obsesiva disciplinada para escribir - y comienzan las preguntas bobas sobre ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿por qué lo estoy haciendo? y de pronto hasta siento vergüenza de mí misma. Regreso a mis borradores, leo lo que he escrito y aunque me gusta, me pregunto ¿qué es esto? y me da la urgencia de dar por terminados mis escritos de una vez por todas. Será pues que quizá necesito relajarme, por que la verdad es que me encanta el Fan Fiction. Soy de las que llora con los escritos de otras y que termina con una sonrisa de boba en la cara al finalizar un buen capítulo.

Es una lástima que me sienta así, de pronto, porque tengo historias en mi mente que me gustaría desarrollar como Fan Fiction. Una en especial que me parece mil veces mejor que la que estoy haciendo. Lo único que me anima es saber que a varias personas les gusta lo que hago y también que hay historias en esta página que disfruto tanto como disfruté la serie original.

Y después de un largo rant y sentimientos feos, vuelvo a la historia.

Nuestros personajes ya se están relajando un poco, ¿no? Eso me gusta. ¿Creen que A. acepte salir con nuestro R.? Jijiji, yo espero que sí porque ya le hace falta un poco de romanticismo a nuestra historia, además se viene mucho drama y antes de eso hay que dejarlos ser felices por un rato.

Por cierto, como sabrán me he enterado de que se ha puesto roñoso con los FF que tienen l-emon incluído y todo eso, no sé si sea una exterminación total de los l-emon o sólo sea un "recordatorio" de su autoridad. Aunque aún faltan unos dos capítulos para que esta historia llegue a ÉSA parte, me preocupa un poco subirlo clandestinamente y que luego me den de baja para que se me quite lo tramposa x'D. Así que no sé qué hacer, si alguien tiene una sugerencia se la agradecería mucho.

Ahora, contesto sus reviews que agradezco y espero con todo mi cocaine heart:

**Kikko:** Thanx babe! So, new chapter is here. Hope you like it!

**eleniak:** Gracias, a mí también me da alegría cuando tu actualizas, jijiji. Espero que te guste este, sino por acá ando para que descargues tus quejas, ja ja :).

**Rusa:** Gracias por las fuerzas y por las felicitaciones, tienes toda la razón en que "hay que obligarse". Si esperamos a que llegue la inspiración nos hacemos viej/s, ja ja. Con respecto a tus interrogantes ¡sí es Shampoo! y Akane se desapareció por otras cuestiones, no estuvo con Kento :) Y tienes razón, ella realmente no tiene ningún interés en ése hombre. Gracias por la espera, ojalá te guste este capítulo.

**Romi:** :* besos, ja ja, creo que ya te contesté por pm, de todas formas gracias por los ánimos.

**Ely:** *_* yo amo tus reviews, espero poder ir develando las dudas que tengas sin ningún problema. Y sí, ya la historia está prácticamente terminada, pero como soy una perfectionist b*tch me tomo demasiado tiempo en revisar una y otra vez lo que me gusta y lo que no, ja ja. Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad los agradezco, por cierto, a mí -y creo que a muchas -nos gustaría que escribieras algo :) ¿algún día nos honrarás?

**Sandy:** :D me alegras taaaaaanto con tus palabras, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hace muy feliz. Me da gusto que te haya gustado y espero que éste también, aunque sea un poquito :P Esperaré tu review, muchos besos :*

**Pame-chan:** T_T te extrañé, espero que ya hayas salido de vacaciones para que le dediques al Fan Fiction el tiempo que se merece (ok, son malos consejos, ja ja). Sé que lo preguntaste hace mucho pero por mí no hay problema en que distribuyas la historia en cualquier página, para mí mejor :), házme saber si a alguien le gusta, ja ja. Para la otra déjame tu e-mail o algo para poder contestarte rápido :). Espero que te guste el cap, nos leemos pronyo.

**linaakane:** Lo siento sweet pea, te prometo que es lo más rápido que dan mis dedos y mi mente T_T. Ya casi estoy libre de la escuela y el trabajo así que espero tener más tiempo para avanzar mucho y publicar con más frecuencia. Besos :*

**Maru:** */* gracias, muchas gracias. Me gusta que te guste cómo escribo, je je, espero que éste cap te guste también y ojalá me puedas dejar un comentario :*


	8. Capítulo 8

**La reina de la nieve **

**por Jade Haze**

Capítulo 8

* * *

><p><strong>1/**

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar, en vano, esa sensación de irrealidad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. El ruido de la ciudad le llegaba lejano, como si el sonido viajara a través de una tubería. Se recostó sobre el poste de un semáforo que en ése momento indicaba luz verde a los autos. Cerró los ojos, inspiró y espiró con dificultad, estaba muy cansada.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, aunque nadie podría haber notado que los tenía cerrados pues unas grandes gafas de sol los cubrían con recelo. El sol invernal era demasiado tenue para que lastimara y entre la multitud de gente que cruzaba la avenida no había uno solo que portara lentes oscuros. Pero ella los necesitaba, si es que no quería ir asustando por el camino.

El problema era que hacía exactamente seis días que no podía dormir más de treinta minutos continuos. Despertaba en medio de la madrugada, cuando todo era silencio y se quedaba ahí hasta que llegaba el amanecer. Si se sentía muy desesperada salía de su habitación y caminaba un rato por la casa. Si no funcionaba, iba a la sala y encendía el televisor; se servía un vaso de whiskey, pero en lugar de turbiar su mente, sus pensamientos se hacían más claros y se sentía más despierta que nunca. Al poco rato se daba cuenta de que no ponía atención a los programas y terminaba por apagarlo. A veces hacía estiramientos o un poco de ejercicio para ver si se cansaba y podía caer rendida, pero no funcionaba. Nada funcionaba. Seguía igual de despierta.

Desde el primer día que el sueño la abandonó advirtió a Ryoga que estaría lejos de la compañía por algún tiempo. No era conveniente quedarse dormida en juntas o perderse en medio de una conversación importante. Cuando Ryoga preguntó el motivo -no solía cuestionarla, pero había algo particular en esa petición que le hacía querer saber - y ella le contó, le sugirió visitar a un especialista en insomnio. Sin embargo esa no había sido la solución que necesitaba. Recordó la conversación que tuvo hace unos minutos:

_—No puedo darle algo más fuerte —dijo el médico —de acuerdo a su edad y complexión cualquier otra cosa resultaría perjudicial —_

_—Escuche, sólo quiero dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Debe haber algo… —_

_El doctor se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla, cruzó los brazos y la examinó con los ojos entrecerrados. Por lo bajo una pieza de jazz que ella no reconocía sonaba desde el reproductor de discos._

_—Quizá estamos tratando el problema de manera incorrecta—_

_Akane ladeó la cabeza. Al psiquiatra le inquietaba no poder ver la expresión de sus ojos, pero sí pudo ver cuando ella frunció el ceño, unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron entre sus cejas, dejó caer un poco su labio inferior._

_—Explíquese —_

_—Bueno —se aclaró la garganta— verá, quizá su insomnio no provenga de causas orgánicas, si no más bien psicológicas —_

_Akane se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos, tratando de escudriñar su mente y recordar algo que estuviera fastidiándole en ése momento, pero no encontró nada._

_—Es posible que tenga muchas preocupaciones o algo que la esté molestando en particular, la ansiedad... —_

_—Nada — interrumpió._

_—Entonces no me lo explico. Creo que tendremos que hacer estudios más detallados… mientras tanto, me temo que no puedo cambiar su medicamento —el doctor entrelazó sus manos y las apoyo sobre el escritorio. La música se detuvo._

_«¿Algo que me esté perturbando?»_

Se incorporó de nuevo sobre la banqueta y cuando la multitud comenzó a avanzar se unió a ellos para cruzar la calle. Al caminar sentía como si estuviera pisando otro lugar muy diferente al planeta Tierra, una atmósfera distinta. El murmullo de la gente la hizo levantar la cabeza y se dio un minuto para observarlos con detenimiento. Algunos traían maletines, debían ser oficinistas. A su lado pasaron un par de estudiantes con faldas tableadas y mochila al hombro riendo una con la otra. Una mujer adulta con una pequeña niña que lloraba en sus brazos. Una pareja cuyas camisetas combinaban a la perfección, tomados tímidamente de la mano. Aunque sólo la alcanzó a ver por unos segundos, la chica le pareció especialmente bonita, tenía las mejillas tan rosadas que parecía haberse frotado pétalos de rosa por toda la cara. A lo mucho debía tener 18 años.

_«Esta gente… toda esta gente, ¿hacia donde va?»_

Cuando llegó al otro lado de la acera se detuvo como si fuese una muñeca a la que se le hubiese acabado la cuerda. De pronto vino a ella una certeza abrumadora: a pesar de que su vida parecía haberse detenido hacía seis años, el mundo a su alrededor no había parado un solo momento. Mientras ella vivía dentro de una carcasa oscura y sin ningún interés por el mundo exterior, la gente siguió avanzando. Despertaban temprano para ir a la oficina, o a la escuela. Terminaban por la tarde y tras un viaje en metro regresaban a sus casas para cenar y estar con sus familias. O quizá iban a beber un rato, a cantar en el karaoke. Las chicas y chicos estudiaban, aprobaban sus exámenes, iban a la universidad. Las personas se casaban, tenían hijos, una vida familiar con altibajos. El mundo afuera seguía cambiando, avanzaba. Era ella la que se había detenido en el tiempo. Antes, también era parte de esa multitud. Ella también salía de la escuela por las tardes y paseaba por los centros comerciales con sus amigas. También iba por helados y al cine. También reía e iba al karaoke. Sus mejillas también fueron naturalmente rosadas. Pero ése tiempo le parecía tan lejano, esos recuerdos le parecían tan ajenos que estaba segura de que le habían sucedido a otra persona.

En ése momento ella ya no era parte de la multitud, sin embargo tampoco formaba parte de ningún lugar.

De pronto sintió demasiado frío. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y levantó la vista, frente a ella estaba un muro pintado en color rojo que tenía inscrito en japonés y en inglés: Parque Hibiya. Alrededor de él habían vestigios de flores que probablemente renacerían en la primavera.

La ligera brisa fría hacía chocar las hojas, que al frotarse hacían un ruido casi musical. No había muchas flores -nunca como en primavera-, pero a lo lejos podía divisar algunas motitas azules y rosas que asomaban tímidamente entre los arbustos. Aún en el invierno, todo lo verde se aferraba por sobrevivir. Gran parte del follaje en los árboles habían desaparecido, y otra aún conservaba los colores rojizos y amarillos del otoño. Cerca de ella un par de niños corrían tras unas palomas, seguidos por sus padres. Había un vendedor de globos de muchos colores que le daban un toque primaveral al paisaje, y a lo lejos podía distinguir una pequeña cafetería.

Hundió la barbilla en su pecho y se abrazó a sí misma cuando sintió una brisa más fuerte. Estaba a punto de retornar y tomar un taxi hacia su casa cuando una voz tras de ella la detuvo.

—¿Es así como te presentas a una cita?—

Le habló al oído, sobresaltándola. Estuvo a punto de tirar una bofetada pero él interceptó su muñeca inmovilizándola. Lo miró hasta que su ritmo cardiaco volvió a tranquilizarse. Se safó de su agarre de un tirón y cruzó los brazos frente a ella.

—Por supuesto… que no vine para una cita —dijo, pero no parecía muy convencida de ello.

Era cierto que no traía nada que pareciera apropiado para una cita. Tenía pantalones y zapatillas deportivas en color negro, y una sudadera con capucha en color gris que no parecía abrigarla mucho. Sus ropas eran tan holgadas que escondían la mayor parte de su cuerpo. A simple vista parecía un chico de secundaria bastante delgado y bajito. Su cabello era un desastre enrollado en la parte superior de su cabeza. Algunos cabellos rebeldes salían y bajaban por su rostro y sus ojos seguían cubiertos por las gafas de sol. El móvil y la tarjeta de crédito descansaban en una de las bolsas de su sudadera.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó Ranma con diversión.

Akane se movió nerviosamente, ni siquiera tenía una respuesta preparada, simplemente no sabía cómo había ido a parar ahí. Sólo sabía que esa tarde, después de intentar dormir, sin éxito, había salido desesperada a buscar al psiquiatra para que le diera una fuerte dosis de algo que la sumiera en la inconsciencia; pero de pronto había terminado frente al parque Hibiya, justo donde él la había citado unos días atrás.

Ranma la miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿_jogging_? — dijo, con un atisbo de burla.

—Sí... _Jogging_ — dijo ella titubeando.

— Entonces te acompañaré, sígueme —sonrió y la tomó del brazo para empezar a correr, pero Akane lo detuvo abruptamente.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Mi pie! —

—¿Aún te duele? — Ranma ladeó el rostro, la diversión no desaparecía de su rostro.

—Si corro, duele — dijo Akane apenada.

—¿Y pretendías hacer _jogging_ así? —

Akane calló y bajó su mirada. Soltó un bufido que hizo que los cabellos de su flequillo se movieran sobre su frente.

Ranma sonrió complacido. A través de los lentes oscuros y los ojos arenosos Akane no pudo ver que, cuando sonreía, estaba deslumbrante.

—Entonces, ¡qué casualidad verte por aquí! Ya que nos hemos encontrado, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar? —

Akane no asintió, ni negó, ni una palabra salió de su boca. Sólo echo a andar tras de él como por inercia.

Caminaron por un sendero rodeado de árboles verdes y arbustos ligeramente dañados por el frío. Aunque el parque estaba lleno de pequeñas familias, también había parejas, grupos de estudiantes y extranjeros tomando fotografías. Aún así, no había demasiada gente, sólo lo justo para crear un ambiente pintoresco y tranquilo.

Ranma parecía conocer muy bien el camino, pues andaba a paso firme y sin detenerse a observar a su alrededor. Akane se limitó a seguir avanzando a su lado, sin preguntas ni comentarios. Esa sensación de estar caminando sobre un terreno inestable aún no la abandonaba y conforme el tiempo pasaba sentía los ojos más irritados. Metió de nuevo las manos en sus bolsillos, sintió sus dedos chocar unos con otros, estaban fríos, pero pensó que sentir sus dedos helados era una buena forma de mantenerse en la realidad.

Pronto el bullicio de la gente comenzó a parecerle más lejano y se dio cuenta de que estaban entrando en un terreno apartado. Ranma se detuvo abruptamente y volteó el rostro hacia ella.

—Es aquí —

Frente a ellos se extendía un enorme estanque, era probablemente el más grande que hubiera en el parque. Estaba rodeado por árboles frondosos y hacia uno de los lados se encontraban los restos del palacio imperial. Al horizonte se erguían grandes edificios urbanos que contrastaban con la naturaleza del parque, era increíble pensar que un lugar así podría estar en medio de una ciudad tan moderna como Tokio.

Akane estaba cansada, además su tobillo en recuperación le cobraba factura. Se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas que rodeaban el estanque y soltó una bocanada de aire. A pesar de que eran ocho bancas, ninguna estaba ocupada. A lo lejos podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente, muy tenue, pero en esa área en particular no había ningún ser alrededor. Contempló el estanque, el agua estaba muy quieta y reflejaba perfectamente el paisaje, así como el cielo azul, que se difuminaba entre el color rosado y naranja que precedían a la puesta del sol. Otra brisa gélida sopló y sintió sus mejillas helarse, de pronto le pareció que el agua debía estar demasiado fría.

Ranma se sentó junto a ella y con un movimiento quiso arrebatarle las gafas de sol, pero ella, a pesar de que veía el mundo ralentizado, fue lo suficientemente ágil para darle un manotazo antes de que lo lograra.

—No hace tanto sol — reprochó Ranma.

—No es por el sol —

Ranma hizo un gesto con la boca.

—¡Ah! Si es porque olvidaste ponerte maquillaje, a mí no me importa… —

—Tampoco es por el maquillaje —

En realidad eran dos razones, pero no iba a explicarselas. La primera, con el insomnio era muy suceptible a la luz y cualquier rayo jugaría en sus ojos y la haría sentir nauseabunda. La segunda y más importante eran sus ojeras, parecía que se había metido en problemas con un boxeador y le hubiera dado una buena cantidad de golpes.

Ranma suspiró. Miró a su alrededor y pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Trató de concentrarse un poco y buscar palabras adecuadas para decir, después de todo era su primera cita y no quería arruinarlo -algo a lo que estaba muy propenso cuando se trataba de Akane.

—En realidad… — se aclaró la garganta — …es la primera vez que le pido a una chica que salga conmigo —

Akane lo miró, era difícil adivinar su expresión con las gafas de sol, pero tampoco era que fuese muy expresiva cuando no las tenía encima. Lo miró unos fijamente unos instantes.

—No te creo nada — dijo regresando su mirada hacia el estanque.

—¡Es verdad!— dijo Ranma y Akane pudo notar un indicio de vergüenza en sus palabras —Nunca lo había hecho antes… es decir, no propiamente… no tengo que esforzarme mucho para que una chica se me acerque… —

—Qué arrogante —

—...¡no lo estoy diciendo por presumir! —Ranma apretó los labios —es que… de verdad… no sé, no sé muy bien… qué se hace en una cita… quiero decir, en una cita normal... — admitió con vergüenza.

Akane no dejó de mirar el estanque ni un momento. Guardó un incómodo silencio por unos segundos. Por alguna razón le creía.

—¡Eres patético!— dijo finalmente.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco. Le había costado trabajo confesarlo y encima ella lo ponía todo peor.

—Supongo que sí…— dijo Akane después de reflexionar un momento —...debe serte fácil. Incluso yo he venido —

Ranma la miró fijamente. Deseó que no tuviera esas estúpidas gafas puestas. Siempre le había costado ver lo que se escondía en sus ojos. Es como si Akane, incluso con los ojos desnudos, hubiera creado una barrera que le impidiera a la gente ver lo que estaba tras de ella. Sus pupilas negras siempre le habían parecido un estanque inmutable, tranquilo, pero demasiado profundo y misterioso, tal como el que estaba frente a ellos.

—Las citas no son la gran cosa. Si fueras mujer las encontrarías muy estúpidas —su voz era lenta, como si le pesara hablar.

Ranma arqueó una ceja.

—¿E-estúpidas? —

—Sí. Los hombres creen que porque les sonríes ya tienen derecho de invitarte a cenar. Dicen que pasarán a las ocho por ti, pero se hacen los interesantes llegando con una media hora de retraso y se disculpan diciendo _"Perdona linda, he tenido que atender un negocio"_. Eso para que tú te des cuenta de qué tan importantes son. Reservan en lujosos restaurantes y luego se enaltecen cuando les toca servir el vino. Si llegas a pedir algo con muchos carbohidratos fruncen el ceño y por ello terminas comiendo sólo ensalada. Abren los ojos como platos si pides postre o una porción extra. Toda la noche hablan de lo bien que van sus negocios, de lo mucho que les gusta ir a la ópera, de que buscan a una mujer respetable como su esposa y que la belleza no les importa tanto siempre y cuando sean inteligentes... —

Ranma la escuchaba hablar con atención pero también con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que obtenía tantas palabras de ella, sin embargo de alguna manera sentía que Akane hablaba para sí misma, con un timbre lleno de despecho y como si estuviera escupiendo algo que no le había caído bien.

—…después te dicen que eres tan bella como la luna y las estrellas y esas cosas. Cuando llega hora de ir a casa se insinúan, pero si llegas a acostarte con ellos jamás volverán a salir contigo en serio. Si no accedes te llevan a la puerta de tu casa, dicen "qué encantadora noche, eres tan bella" y tratan de besarte. Luego llaman para una segunda cita, en la que esperan poder llevarte a la cama. Y la siguiente cita es igual, y así la siguiente, y la que sigue... —

—Parece que fueras experta — dijo algo sorprendido.

—Algo así —dijo Akane restándole importancia.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Fue Akane quien lo rompió:

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —

—¿Eh? —

—¿Por qué este lugar? —

—Ah — Ranma sonrió y recargó su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la banca.

—Es mi lugar favorito de todo Japón — dijo. Tras una larga pausa añadió —Cuando vengo aquí, creo que puedo ser yo de nuevo —

Akane volteó hacia él, parecía mirarlo con indiferencia pero prestando atención.

—Cuando estoy afuera, en el _"mundo real"_, a veces siento que no soy yo el que está ahí. ¿Me explico? —

Akane no contestó.

—Déjame explicarme mejor. Soy yo, naturalmente, el que está viviendo esa vida de estrella de las artes marciales. El que sale en anuncios, el que representa compañías, el que sonríe a las chicas en los aeropuertos… Sin embargo, de pronto tengo la sensación de estar viendo a otra persona. Cuando me miro en el espejo, siento como si me estuviera desdibujando, como si no fuera más yo. Como si cada día me perdiera más. Tratar de complacer al mundo entero hace que me pierda a mí mismo. ¿Me entiendes?—

Akane asintió. El movimiento fue muy ligero, pero él alcanzó a percibirlo.

—Cuando era pequeño mi padre me alejó de mi madre. Me llevó con él para entrenarme y que me convirtiera en el heredero digno de la Escuela de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre. Por aquélla época sufrimos mucho, yo no sabía quién era mi madre, comíamos lo que podíamos y nos quedábamos en donde nos daban asilo. El entrenamiento era duro, pero valía la pena. A veces, cuando no teníamos otro lugar en el cual dormir, veníamos aquí. Otras veces entrenaba a orillas del estanque. Siempre me ha complacido el agua tan tranquila, la visión del palacio imperial, los edificios al final del paisaje —

Akane dio un vistazo alrededor. Se preguntó si el lugar había cambiado, si era diferente al que él recordaba.

—Es el recuerdo más vívido que tengo de mi infancia… y de mi padre. El agua azul y quieta, las flores alrededor, los árboles..., incluso cuando lo rememoro, el olor es tan claro… Cuando siento que estoy perdiéndome vengo aquí y me pongo a recordar quién soy… o quién soñaba ser… —

Akane mantuvo la vista en él. De pronto sintió el impulso de quitarse las gafas para ver todo con los colores correctos. Para poder apreciar bien la expresión de Ranma, para tratar de leer sus gestos, pero las dejó puestas.

—Mi padre quería que me convirtiera en el mejor artista marcial del mundo — sonrió con nostalgia.

—¿Dónde está tu padre ahora? —

—Murió hace muchos años, cuando tenía 16. Fue entonces cuando regresé con mi madre —

Akane quiso decir algo así como _"Lo siento"_ pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

—Es triste saber que han pasado tantos años y aún no lo he logrado —

—¿No lo has logrado?— preguntó Akane —¿Y qué con la fama? ¿Y el dinero? ¿Y...todo eso?—

Ranma sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser un verdadero artista marcial. Sólo soy un chico al que le hacen mucho circo por tener cara bonita, ¿no? — le sonrió con ironía.

Akane desvió la mirada hacia el estanque.

Por unos momentos no se escuchó más que el ruido de las aves, las hojas frotándose unas con otras. El murmullo de los visitantes del parque a penas se podía oír en ése lugar.

—Tampoco las cosas me salieron bien — dijo Akane tras el largo silencio — Mis padres deseaban que me creciera siendo bella, inteligente, que encontrara a un hombre con dinero, me casara, tuviera hijos y… llevara una vida "normal" —

—¿Y qué querías tú? —

—Por mucho tiempo… también quise eso. Es así como había crecido mi madre y yo daba por asentado que así debía ser. Mi única meta en la vida era casarme, tener hijos y ser feliz… —sonrió con amargura —nunca imaginé que, al lograrlo, todo iba a salir tan mal… —

Ranma la miró. Tuvo el impulso de hacer preguntas. Lo que sabía de Akane Tendo eran sólo partes de su historia. Se decían muchas cosas de ella, pero él había aprendido -a la mala -que no todo lo que dice la gente es verdad. Quería saber cosas y qué mejor que ella para contárselas. Sin embargo sabía que por más que él quisiera, lo más probable es que ella evadiera toda pregunta, se molestara y se alejara de él para siempre.

—La vida no es un cuento de hadas — dijo finalmente. Desechando todas sus intenciones.

—Es más bien una historia de terror — dijo Akane con una sonrisa amarga.

—Es más bien una historia interminada —

De pronto él posó una de sus manos sobre la de Akane, que descansaba sobre su rodilla. Sintió bajo ella sus dedos rígidos y fríos, pero Akane no la quitó. Quizá era porque estaba demasiado lenta, o porque realmente no quería moverla.

—Has pasado por mucho dolor, ¿no es así? — le habló en una voz baja. No había necesidad de hacerlo porque no había nadie cerca, pero quería asegurarse de que sus palabras le llegaran sólo a ella.

Akane tragó saliva con dificultad. Él no podía ver sus ojos, pero la forma en la que apretó sus labios le indicó que había tocado un punto sensible.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez lo supe. No sé cómo, no es que tenga un don o algo así, pero cuando te vi estuve seguro de eso. Y tuve la necesidad de acercarme a ti. Quizá lo hice de la manera incorrecta —sonrió avergonzado—pero soy torpe y no sé cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mi decía que era imperante buscarte —

Ella se puso rígida, los dedos bajo la mano de él no cedían al contacto.

—Y de alguna manera supe que debía ayudarte. Sentí esa necesidad de ayudarte. Aunque eres arisca y hay una barrera invisible frente a ti que te protege del mundo externo, derepente vino a mí la idea de que necesitaba protegerte. Como si esa barrera fuera de un cristal muy fino y pudiera romperse con facilidad. En ése caso yo debía estar ahí para seguirte protegiendo —

Akane enmudeció, quería decir algo pero un gran nudo en la garganta le impedía pronunciar una sola palabra. De pronto estuvo segura de que su voz se había ido.

—Sé que es muy incómodo. Yo también me he sentido muy confundido, pero es la realidad — sonrió derrotado — Quisiera no sentir esto, porque nunca antes me había pasado, pero lo siento y ya, no hay nada que pueda hacer en contra de ello, más que dejarme llevar —

Ranma fijó los ojos en la mano que descansaba sobre la de ella, pero sus pensamientos parecían estar alejados de ése paisaje. Tomó aire para continuar.

—Si vine aquí contigo es porque es el único lugar en donde puedo sincerarme de verdad, donde puedo volver a ser yo mismo. Donde no me rodea toda esa vida de lujo y cámaras que me hacen perder gran parte de mi consciencia. Por eso aquí, Akane, te pido… —

Akane sentía que su corazón iba a detenerse en cualquier momento. La sensación de irrealidad se hacía más fuerte con cada palabra que él pronunciaba y los indicios de una jaqueca se apoderaban de su cabeza. Sintió el estómago revuelto y de haber tenido la fuerza suficiente, hubiera salido corriendo de ahí.

—…que me dejes ser tu amigo —

Tras sus gafas, los ojos de Akane se abrieron a su máxima capacidad. De todas las cosas que pensaba escuchar, definitivamente no esperaba esa. De pronto soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo durante los últimos minutos y parpadeó muchas veces, como si con eso pudiera aclarar su vista borrosa.

—Yo… -dijo con una voz muy débil -...yo no tengo amigos —

—Podría ser el primero —

—¿El primero? — dijo Akane y volteó a verlo como si le hubiera hablado de un concepto nuevo. Con la sorpresa con la que se pregunta cuando alguien habla de una ciudad exótica y desconocida.

De pronto los dedos bajo la mano de Ranma comenzaron a ceder. Los extendió por completo sobre su rodilla, lentamente, sintiendo la mano de él sobre la suya, era algo pesada, más grande que la de ella. El contacto era demasiado cálido, tanto que de pronto dejó de sentir frío en todo el cuerpo.

_—"No confíes en nadie"_ — dijo Akane sacando la mano de un tirón y metiéndola en el bolsillo frontal de su sudadera —…era algo que Saadaki Miura decía con frecuencia —

Ranma suspiró con para descargar la frustración. Para él también era difícil. Él también la había pasado mal tratando de sacarla de su mente, de alejarse, y cuando por fin había decidido a dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, ella lo ponía tan difícil. Y lo peor es que Miura había salido a relucir.

—…pero supongo que… por hoy… puedo confiar en ti… —

Ranma la miró. Su voz tenía una inflexión impropia en ella, un tono más dulce del que solía usar para hablar. Como si de pronto se hubiera quitado una capa de encima que, hasta el momento, hubiese estado distorsionando el sonido de su voz.

—¿Y mañana? - preguntó.

—No lo sé… mañana, no…lo…sé —

De pronto su cabeza comenzó a caer lentamente hacia la derecha. Chocó contra el hombro de Ranma y él se inquietó un poco al sentir el peso sobre él. No podía ver, pero bajo las gafas, los ojos de Akane se habían cerrado por completo.

—¿A…Akane? — la llamó.

—Sólo… un… momento —contestó ella con un tono de voz demasiado suave, pronunciando las palabras muy lentamente, arrastrándolas. Su respiración comenzaba a adquirir un ritmo muy tranquilo y cuando Ranma sintió todo el peso sobre él, y vio sus labios entreabiertos, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

—¿Akane? —la volvió a llamar tocando su hombro con sus dedos —¿Akane estás bien? —

—¿Te has quedado dormida? —dijo sin moverse.

Esperó unos segundos para ver si ella le contestaba, pero no había más que el silencio. Hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza, como para buscar comodidad.

_«Esto no puede estar pasando»_

Con mucha precaución movió un poco sus gafas y comprobó que sus ojos estaban cerrados. La respiración era lenta y acompasada, propia del sueño. Los labios entreabiertos indicaba que sus músculos estaban completamente relajados.

No iba a despertarla. Si lo hacía era probable que la pasara mal. Como pudo se levantó sin dejarla caer, sosteniéndola por los hombros. Con maniobras propias de un artista marcial se quitó la cazadora y la colocó en un extremo de la banca para que quedara como un almohadón. Poco a poco la fue soltando, recostando su cuerpo en la totalidad de la banca. Se quitó el _jersey_ que traía debajo y cubrió el cuerpo de Akane hasta donde alcanzó.

Se sentó en el suelo y se quejó un poco del esfuerzo. Cruzó los brazos frente a si y apretó los labios en un gesto frustrado. Las citas eran, sin duda, extrañas. Por supuesto que sabía qué era una cita y qué intenciones tenían, pero lo que él había buscado era algo diferente con Akane. No salir a cenar con vinos caros y platillos ostentosos, sino la clase de cita que tendría una chica de preparatoria. Así lo pensó. Pero en ninguna parte de su plan figuraba que la chica de la cita se quedara dormida a media plática.

Movió su cuerpo para que su rostro quedara justo al frente del de ella. La contempló mientras dormía. Ya lo había hecho una vez y sin duda era uno de los recuerdos más vívidos que tenía, no porque hubiera sido especialmente memorable, sino por la cantidad de sensaciones que lo habían embargado en el momento. Acercó sus dedos a las gafas y los alejó antes de tocarlas. Por alguna razón sabía que no debía quitárselas sin su consentimiento. Pero ¿qué consentimiento podría dar una persona dormida? Un poco, sólo un poco y ella no se enteraría de nada. Con sumo cuidado retiró las gafas de sol, tratando de no despertarla y entonces descubrió lo que ella había tratado de ocultar. La piel alrededor de sus ojos estaba amoratada, y en sus párpados sobresalían pequeñas venitas rojas propias de la inflamación. Su piel parece muy transparente, como una capa demasiado delgada. Ranma frunció el ceño, ¿qué le había pasado? Notablemente había tenido una mala noche, para que se quedara dormida abruptamente. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Apartó un mechón de su cabello oscuro que caía sobre su rostro y la contempló. Su mente parecía completamente perdida en el océano. A pesar de la falta de maquillaje, de los círculos morados, de los labios un poco secos y las mejillas pálidas, le seguía pareciendo preciosa. Acercó uno de sus dedos a sus ojos y los pasó por encima de sus pestañas mientras la escudriñaba con las pupilas. Eran suaves, largas, y muy negras. Pasó su dedo hasta la punta de su nariz, era respingada y estaba muy fría. Después bajó a sus labios pequeños y bien formados. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlos, contrajo sus dedos por reflejo. En efecto, la había besado, no una, si no dos veces. Dos veces había disfrutado del contacto de esos labios que en ése momento estaban un poco tiesos y resecos. Trató de memorar qué se sentía tenerlos junto a los suyos y no se le dificultó mucho encontrar la memoria. En ése momento, no era que estuviera falto de deseo, pero besarla parecía algo inalcanzable. Las veces anteriores lo había hecho sin siquiera razonarlo, por impulso, como si hubiera tenido derecho a hacerlo simplemente por ser quien era. Pero en ése justo instante toda ella le parecía distante y distinta.

Le parecía una chica con la que no se debía jugar.

Muy bella cuando dormía, sobraba decir.

* * *

><p><strong>2/**

_—Volvamos a América —_

_Akane seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos. El rostro fijo en las luces de la ciudad nocturna que podía ver a través de la ventana del hotel, en el onceavo piso del "The Peninsula". Las luces eran brillantes, coloridas, pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos de Tokio en ése momento. Su mirada estaba perdida en otras cosas, en otras cuestiones. No se daba cuenta, por ejemplo, que no llevaba puestas las calcetas, y que sus dedos estaban fríos como témpanos de hielo. Tampoco recordaba que no había probado alimento en todo el día, salvo una taza de café y un bollo de arroz. No le importaba, por supuesto, que su cabello estuviera hecho una maraña y que, al contacto, su piel se había puesto seca y quebradiza. Lo único que le importaba en ése momento era escuchar el golpe de la puerta que anunciaría la llegada de Ryoga Hibiki, la mano derecha de su -hasta hacía un par de meses - esposo y con quien tenía muchos asuntos que resolver. Su oído estaba aguzado para escuchar el leve "knock, knock" pero no para oír las súplicas de Rei._

_—¿Akane? —_

_Rei se sentó en el borde de la cama. La observó con preocupación. Akane estaba en una de las sillas, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, los brazos reposando sobre su regazo, la mirada fija en la ventana, los labios muy apretados y la expresión vacía._

_—Voy a quedarme con todo… — dijo Akane con voz profunda, pero Rei sabía que no se lo decía a ella—…voy a hacer de Miura la empresa más importante del mundo… Y cuando esté en la cima, cuando haya alcanzado el éxito voy a destruirla por completo. Voy a hacerla pedazos. No va a quedar… —giró su rostro hacia el de Rei, los ojos vacíos y negros, pero muy abiertos le provocaron escalofrios —no va a quedar absolutamente nada de ella —_

_—Akane... —dijo con voz quebrada._

_En ése momento el llamado que estaba esperando desde hacía una hora por fin se escuchó tras la puerta, Akane levantó la mirada y…_

* * *

><p><strong>3/**

… se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, pero el olor era perfectamente reconocible. Encendió la luz de la mesa de noche y la claridad lastimó sus ojos por un momento. Cuando se acostumbró, miró hacia el reloj, eran casi las once y media de la noche.

Ella había…

¿dormido?

Talló sus sienes. Tenía la sensación de que le dolería la cabeza en cualquier momento. ¿Qué día era? ¿De qué mes? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida?

De pronto recordó, no con mucha claridad, porque bien podría ser que sus sueños se estuvieran mezclando con la realidad. Pero hasta donde pudo entender, hasta antes de caer dormida había estado con Ranma Saotome en el parque Hibiya. Estaban conversando cuando de pronto sus párpados comenzaron a caer pesadamente y las palabras de él se escucharon lejanas.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta su habitación?

Sintió un dolor en el área entre el cuello y la nuca. Seguramente porque estuvo durmiendo en una posición incómoda durante mucho tiempo. Se removió un poco y sintió los brazos pesados, las piernas un poco adoloridas. Sin duda el sueño no había sido suficiente.

Salió de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó el pasillo para la sala y escuchó el ruido del televisor dando un programa de comedia con risas incluidas. Cuando llegó, vio a Rei sentada frente al aparato, tejiendo alguna prenda en color celeste que nadie utilizaría jamás. Alternaba su vista entre las agujas y el programa en la televisión. De repente dejaba escapar pequeñas risitas. Tenía puesto el pijama.

De pronto volteó hacia ella y sus miradas se cruzaron. Rei sonrió, parecía demasiado emocionada al verla.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya despertaste! — dijo dejando a un lado su tejido y dándole unas palmaditas al asiento del lado.

Akane aún se sentía demasiado adormilada pero caminó hacia ella. Se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Rei. Tenía la cara un poco hinchada y rojiza por el descanso.

—Eres todo un caso, ¿sabías? — dijo Rei

Akane no contestó. Sólo soltó un pequeño quejido.

—Eres la primera chica de la que sé que se queda dormida en una cita. Y que además se presenta con esa pinta de haberse escapado de clase de gimnasia —

Akane se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada molesta. Rei rió divertida y volvió su vista al televisor.

—El pobre chico tuvo que cargar a su cita en la espalda para traerla a casa porque se quedó dormida mientras hablaban —añadió.

Akane hundió su barbilla en el pecho, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes. Creo que entendió que no habías dormido nada... ¿Quién no va a sospecharlo con semejantes ojeras? — Rei tomó el tejido de vuelta y comenzó a trabajarlo - Después le di algo de cenar. Parece que su cita terminé siendo yo. Si no te apresuras terminaré por quedármelo —

Akane frunció los labios y el calor se apoderó de su rostro. No pudo evitar el descontento que le provocó eso, no por lo que Rei sugería, sino porque asumía que Ranma y ella tenían algo que ver. No es que esto fuera del todo falso, después de todo él le había propuesto una amistad ¿no? Pero nada más que eso. Ella no podía permitirse nada más que eso.

—Por mí puedes quedártelo, no me molesta en absoluto— dijo Akane en un tono muy neutral, pero Rei sabía que le había costado lograrlo.

—Akane-kun… — la llamó con un tono suave, uno que usaba cuando quería darle un consejo—… salvo Ryoga y yo, no tienes a nadie en quien confiar. Ni siquiera en tus hermanas. Incluso me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera en Ryoga. Creo que en cualquier momento su amor a la empresa podría llevarlo a darte una puñalada por la espalda si fuera necesario—

Akane bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y pestañeó con rapidez. Era algo que ella sabía, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en eso. En los negocios no había amigos.

—Crees que puedes hacer las cosas por ti misma, que lo puedes todo, que no necesitas de nadie. Te haces la fuerte, pero todos tenemos un límite. Llegará el día en que vas a flaquear, vas a caer, y ¿qué harás si no estoy yo para sostenerte?—

—Deja de hablar incohe… — Rei puso un dedo en los labios de Akane para silenciarla

—Por más triste que parezca, es la realidad. Necesitas más razones para seguir adelante. Necesitas darte la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Cuando yo me haya ido… —

—Entonces me iré también. Ya te lo dije. Si estoy aquí es por ti, si tú te vas… —Akane respiraba agitadamente —…entonces todo habrá acabado para mí —

—¡Eso es de lo que hablo! Tienes que volver, Akane. Volver a ése punto donde perdiste todo y recuperarlo… recuperar tus razones para vivir—

—No quiero. ¿Qué sentido tiene si voy a volver a perderlo? —

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? —

—No podría soportarlo, Rei. Empezar de nuevo y acabar de la misma manera… es algo que me volvería loca —

Rei extendió uno de sus brazos y lo dejó caer sobre el hombro de Akane.

—Si soy tu razón para vivir, prometo quedarme. Me quedaré hasta que hayas logrado de nuevo… pero… tienes que intentarlo —

Le habló en una voz muy baja y tranquila.

—No hablo de que te enamores de nuevo solo… solo vuelve a ser tú. La Akane linda y testaruda que todos amábamos tanto —

—Ella era frágil, tonta, muy fácil de engañar — dijo con voz amarga.

— Pero cuando sonreía, sus ojos brillaban. Buscaba ayudar a todos cuanto podía. Era testaruda, algo cabezota, pero podía perdonar con facilidad... A veces veo vestigios de ella en ti, y estoy segura de que puedes volver a ser la de antes. La forma en la que te comportas cuando estás con ése chico, cuando te hace enfurecer… es, de pronto, como si volviera a verte, a ver a la Akane de aquél entonces —

Akane abrió los ojos y la miró aterrada. Después dirigió sus ojos al televisor, los labios entreabiertos indicaban que estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Él ya se fue, Akane. Es su recuerdo el que te está matando —

Akane apretó una de sus manos en un puño, hundió sus uñas en la palma de su mano. Saadaki Miura se había ido, para siempre, no iba a volver.

Pero a pesar de saberlo...

...el deseo de vengarse de él se acrecentaba día con día.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora:<p>

Estoy aliviada de por fin poder actualizar, he estado trabajando desde hace tiempo en este episodio. Regularmente cuando publico uno comienzo el siguiente casi de inmediato (ya tengo los borradores pero siempre hay cosas que cambiar o agregar) , sin tregua a menos de que tenga mucho trabajo, así que ya se imaginarán cuánto me toma tener cada uno listo, je je. Este capítulo no estaba supuesto a terminar aquí, pero preferí dividirlo en "dos partes" ya que si dejaba todo resultaría muy largo. La buena noticia es que el que sigue lo estaré subiendo en muy pocos días.

He estado trabajando mucho en mi estilo para escribir, espero que se note. Personalmente no quiero releer los primeros capítulos porque me da mucha vergüenza ver la forma en la que escribía, ja ja, pero bueno, cada que escribo un capítulo hago mi mayor esfuerzo porque salga mejor y mejor.

No tengo mucho que agregar, pero espero y agradezco sus comentarios, todos me hacen sonreír y me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Me dispongo a contestar los que me dejaron el capítulo pasado.

**Lisa 2307:** Gracias. En tu honor haré sufrir a Ranma mucho, ¿ya era hora, no? Ja ja, besos desde México :*

**Kikko:** Thanks for waiting. Ranma won't give up… well, I hope so, she's reeeeally hard and patience is not one of Ranma' strengths.

**Romi:** :* tú sabes cuánto te aprecio, gracias por tus animos.

**Sandy:** es un placer para mí que me leas, gracias por todo tu apoyo :*.

**Ely:** Ya sabes cómo amo tus reviews, ja ja. Qué barbaridad, no sabes cuánto te agradezco el apoyo, infinitamente, no tengo ni palabras. Mientras tenga lectoras como tú voy a seguir escribiendo.

**Nohanere:** Gracias por tu review, te contesté vía PM y te mando muchos saludos :*

**cjs:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este cap y si no pues… ha ha. Seguiré esperando tus reviews, gracias por apoyarme :*

**Hirayama:** Ya había entrado en pánico al ver la review tan larga y que no tenía nombre, ja ja.¡Te extrañé! ¿Cómo osas a dejarme tanto tiempo sin tus reviews? Te perdono si no vuelve a pasar, ja ja. Me vuelo hasta las nubes con todas las cosas que me dices */*, de verdad no tengo manera de agradecerlos. Me hace infinitamente feliz que te guste lo que escribo.

**Linaakane:** gracias por pasarte fielmente por acá, espero te guste, un beso :*

**LumLumLove:** Awn, muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¿Quedaste intrigada? Ja ja espero que tu intriga se resuelva pronto. Escenas subidas de tono, aún falta un poquitín para eso pero espero que todo salga bien y pueda escribir más rápido. Por cierto me encaaaaaanta tu fic, no me acuerdo si he dejado review o no pero voy a checar... Y si no pues me haré un tiempecito para escribirte algo *_*

**Jorgi:** Tú sabes cómo agradezco tu apoyo, ya hablamos por PM pero qué barbaridad no tengo palabras, de verdad :* te mando muchos besos y abrazos y todo.

**Pame-chan:** Gracias por volver! Nos estamos viendo por facebook ;D

**Sophy:** Casi se me va el aire cuando veo tu review, ja ja. Yes, es Shampoo. Gracias por el animo y en general por todo, ya sabes a qué me refiero :)

**BON:** Trato de cuidar mucho los detalles porque es lo que me gusta leer a mí en las historias. Me vuelo hasta las nubes con tus comentarios, muchísimas gracias, casi lloro. Espero poder escribir alguna historia propia, no sabes el ánimo que me has dado :)


	9. Capítulo 9

**La Reina de la Nieve**

_Por Jade Haze_

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**/1/**

Si se compararan dos fotografías, una de cuando tenía 16 y una de la actualidad —lo que era poco probable, pues en raras ocasiones dejaba retratarse si no era por motivos de prensa — cualquiera aseguraría que no se trataba de la misma persona.

Por ejemplo, en la fotografía que Rei sostenía en su mano en ése momento, Akane Tendo mostraba con naturalidad la amplia sonrisa que en aquél tiempo traía de cabeza a la población masculina de su instituto. Tenía puesto un vestido floreado, ceñido en la cintura y que se ampliaba hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Los tirantes delgados dejaban ver con toda claridad sus pequeños hombros, algo tostados por el sol, rojizos en las partes más expuestas. Un sombrero tejido cubría su cabeza de los intensos rayos. Lo sostenía con una mano para que el viento —que seguramente era fuerte, pues se notaba en las ondas de la falda en su vestido — no se lo arrebatara. Su cabello a penas y llegaba unos centímetros bajo sus orejas y unos mechones cubrían parte de su cara. Tras ella se extendía un jardín lleno de flores, unas más altas que otras, de todos los colores posibles, las cuales robaban protagonismo a su vestido, pero no a la expresión divertida de su rostro.

Sus ojos no miraban al lente de la cámara, sino más bien a un punto fijo en un lugar fuera de ella. La fotografía parecía tomada de imprevisto, como si de pronto la hubieran atrapado en una travesura y no le hubiera quedado más opción que sonreir al verse descubierta.

¿Cuánto hacía que no sonreía de esa manera?

¿Es que a caso volvería a sonreír de esa manera?

Un par de lágrimas necias brotó de los ojos de Rei, sentía una tristeza abrumadora inundándole el pecho. Observó la fotografía a través de su vista borrosa, con la nostalgia con la que se mira el retrato de una persona que ha muerto.

Volvió a meter la imagen entre las páginas del libro de haikus, donde estaba escondida desde hacía muchos años y de donde la sacaba solamente para avivar su esperanza.

**.**

**/2/**

Akane salió del ascensor con el alivio que encuentra un náufrago al verse rescatado. Los lugares encerrados no eran los ideales en su condición. Su cuerpo debilitado por la falta de descanso era, por el momento, demasiado sensible al mundo exterior. Pero Ryoga la había llamado, dijo que era urgente, que necesitaba verla lo más pronto posible.

Pasó al lado del módulo de su asistente ignorando el saludo de _"Buenos días"_ y su consequente mueca de molestia. Empujó la puerta de su oficina y vio a Ryoga en su escritorio sosteniendo el teléfono en una mano, recostado sobre la silla. Cuando éste la vio le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que aguardara por él.

Akane dio un vistazo al lugar. Todo parecía igual a como ella lo había dejado, con la diferencia de que era Ryoga quien estaba al mando. De pronto la sensación de estar teniendo un_ deja vú_ nubló su mente. Era casi como aquella vez: Ryoga hacía llamadas, ella estaba sentada frente a él, esperando. Cuando terminó, la miró con la ternura con la que se mira a un cachorro mojado en la lluvia y le habló:

**.**

**/3/**

_—Todos están tan molestos que quieren arrancarme la cabeza._

_Akane bajó sus ojos a las manos entrelazadas que descansaban en su regazo. La saliva parecía no poder pasar a su garganta._

_—Después de Saadaki… —Ryoga notó cómo Akane se estremeció al escuchar el nombre —…el sucesor de la presidencia debería estar entre Watanabe y… yo._

_Akane tomó aire, elevó un poco su torso y después lo dejó salir con violencia. Levantó sus ojos lúgubres a Ryoga._

_—Sé que será difícil —dijo con voz quebrada —. Pero puedo hacerlo._

_Ryoga bajó la mirada, hizo una mueca con la boca y luego la regresó a Akane._

_—Si tu deseo es quedarte con la presidencia de Miura Inc. no puedo hacer nada para impedírtelo, después de todo las cosas han pasado a ser de tu propiedad. Si quieres venderla, destruirla o continuar con ella, está en ti. Sólo te advierto una cosa: si de verdad deseas quedarte como líder de este lugar, tendrás que ser muy fuerte y estar preparada para el odio._

_Ryoga se inclinó un poco hacia ella y la miró con intensidad._

_—¿Estás preparada para ello?_

_Akane lo miró absorta. Su mente no estaba lista para dar una respuesta._

_—¿Akane?_

**.**

**/4/**

—¿Akane?

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás bien? Te he llamado por lo menos diez veces. — Ryoga la miró preocupado.

—Estoy bien — dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Ryoga se levantó de la silla y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Cómo sigue tu problema de sueño? Sabes que no te llamaría si no fuera urgente.

—Habla.

—Lo pondré simple. Tenemos que viajar a América lo más rápido posible. Kento dice que una de las inversionistas está dudando y...

—Consigue otra.

—Sabes que no es tan fácil.

—Pero… tú puedes hacerlo — suspiró agotada —. No es que quiera deslindarme de las responsabilidades pero creo que en estos momentos, si subo a un avión, voy a morir.

—No quiero presionarte, pero sin ella será imposible contiuar con esto. Creo que lo ideal es que estés presente también.

Akane hizo una mueca con la boca y cerró los ojos para tomar un respiro. Tenía razón, después de todo era un asunto importante y su prioridad en ése momento. No podía dejarlo sólo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana mismo.

La asistente llamó a la puerta. Ryoga le indicó que pasara y caminó hacia ellos. Extendió un sobre frente a él.

—Sólo hay un vuelo a Nueva York para mañana — sonaba algo nerviosa — Dos espacios libres en primera clase y dos en económica.

—¿Estás segura de que es la única opción? — preguntó Ryoga.

Sora asintió y miró de reojo a Akane. Esperaba algún comentario ácido sobre lo inútil que era y cómo iba a despedirla cuando regresara, pero la presidenta apenas y tenía expresión en el rostro.

—Entonces reserva los cuatro. Parece que dos de nosotros tendremos que viajar en clase económica.

—¿Cuatro? Pensé que se trataba de ti y de mí.

—Saotome y Konji vienen también.

**.**

**/5/**

Cuando Ukyo llegó a su asiento en el avión, Akane ya se había instalado. No pudo esconder su sorpresa al verla de esa manera. Regularmente la encontraba muy arreglada y formal, pero con ropa deportiva y holgada le parecía una persona insignificante. Lo que no se explicaba era el por qué tenía que usar lentes oscuros dentro de un avión, no es como que fuera una celebridad.

— Parece ser que nos ha tocado juntas — dijo Ukyo para romper el hielo, después de haber tomado su asiento.

Akane volteó hacia ella y la vio con indiferencia a través de sus lentes por algunos segundos, pero no dijo nada y regresó su mirada hacia el frente.

«bruja tonta pensó» Ukyo.

Una rubia azafata se acercó y les habló en un ensayado japonés, pero Akane ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Abrió la champaña de bienvenida y sirvió dos copas. Ukyo pensó que era una oportunidad de relajarse un poco. No es que le interesara mucho hablar con Akane Tendo, pero si iban a estar juntas durante trece horas, más valía comenzar a llevarse bien.

La mujer le entregó una copa a Ukyo y esta a su vez la ofreció a Akane.

—¿Quieres? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, gracias — repuso Akane, sin voltear a verla.

Inmediatamente sacó de la bolsa derecha del suéter un par de audífonos blancos y los colocó en cada una de sus orejas. Se ajustó los lentes oscuros, recostó su cabeza en el asiento reclinable y fingió prepararse para dormir.

**.**

**/6/**

Ukyo estaba en la parte más interesante de su libro cuando Akane volvió a dar signos de conciencia. Se removió un poco en el asiento y se incorporó de golpe. Sintió cómo algo reptaba desde su estómago a su garganta y se llevó la mano a la boca para taparla. Ukyo, al comprender, soltó la novela y buscó la bolsa para desperdicios instalada en su asiento. Fue lo suficientemente ágil para ponerla frente a ella justo a tiempo.

Con cara de asco la miró hasta que terminó de vomitar. Akane se recostó en el respaldo y descansó sus manos en el abdomen que estaba adolorido por el esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperarse.

—Pensé que la gente ya no se mareaba en los aviones — comentó Ukyo aún asqueada. Se dio cuenta de que las gafas habían caído y sus ojos estaban al descubierto.

«Siempre supe que era fea sin maquillaje» pensó.

—Oye, Akane… ¿Te sientes bien?

Akane asintió con los ojos cerrados. Ukyo extendió una botella de agua hacia ella. Akane la tomó y la bebió toda de un jalón.

—¿No tienes hambre? — preguntó Ukyo.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

«¿Por lo menos podrías contestarme con una palabra? Niña boba»

Ukyo, al ver su infructuoso intento de iniciar una conversación, tomó su libro y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento. Mejor que se concentrara en la novela de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Akane comenzara a hablar.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? — preguntó con una voz tan suave que no parecía de ella.

Ukyo interrumpió su lectura y la miró.

—Kawabata — dijo Ukyo como restándole importancia —"País de nieve".

—¿País de nieve? — Akane tenía un tono tan desganado que a Ukyo le parecía que le costaba mucho esfuerzo continuar con la conversación.

—Hay un lugar… en la isla de Honshu… —Ukyo cerró el libro frente a ella—... es el _"país de nieve"_. Durante el invierno es muy frío y hay unas nevadas muy intensas, la nieve alcanza los cuatro metros de alto. Y las nevadas duran casi cinco meses, su invierno es muy largo. Cuando nieva la gente tiene que aislarse hasta que llegua la primavera. Es como Laponia.

—¿Laponia?

—Laponia, donde vive la Reina de la Nieve.

Akane la miró curiosa.

—Cuando era niña visité Honshu en una ocasión— dijo Ukyo —. La nieve era muy blanca. Estaba segura de que era Laponia. Estaba muy asustada. La reina de la nieve es una perra roba niños, por supuesto que debía estar asustada.

Y Akane recordó la historia que Rei solía contarle de pequeña. Recordó cómo la Reina de la Nieve se había llevado a Kai, egoístamente, a vivir con ella en su castillo frío, gélido, contagiándolo de su tristeza y soledad. Recordó que no le gustaba nada esa historia.

Sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ukyo.

—Sólo necesito descansar un poco.

Y entonces cerró los ojos y fingió dormir por las siguientes cinco horas.

**.**

**/6/**

Ranma y Akane estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro, en la mesa de un restaurante italiano. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si al otro extremo de Akane no se encontrara Kento Phillip, y si tampoco estuvieran en la mesa Ryoga, Ukyo y un par de americanas con risas estridentes. Hablaban de cosas insustanciales, y mientras Ranma fingía poner atención a ellas y reía en algunas ocasiones, Akane no hacía nada por disimular su desgano. El pescado blanco que le habían servido media hora atrás, permanecía intacto y sólo se limitaba a picarlo con el tenedor. Estaba especialmente bonita esa noche y sus labios rojos eran un objeto de deseo. Sin embargo no podía ocultar que algo andaba mal con ella, y Ranma lo había notado.

—Entonces, tú eres quien va a hacer la publicidad — la inversionista se dirigió a Ranma con una sonrisa seductora.

—Así es — dijo Ranma correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

—Ha sido un éxito en Japón, _Miura Resorts_ está por encima de todos los centros recreativos — dijo Ukyo orgullosa.

—¿Será? — la mujer sonrió —. Bueno, algo es cierto: ¡nunca había visto a un japonés tan guapo! No te ofendas Kento, cariño — soltó una risa aguda.

Ranma volteó a ver a Akane con una sonrisa arrogante, pero ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de partir en cuadritos la seta que estaba en su plato.

Kento rió incomodamente y siguió con otros temas de conversación. A veces se acercaba al oído de Akane y le hacía algunos comentarios que ella respondía sólo con una sonrisa comercial. No era muy sincera, pero por lo menos le sonreía. ¿Qué de bueno tenía ése hombre para que mereciera una de sus sonrisas?

El camarero trajo una botella de vino tinto que había pedido el anfitrión. Comenzó a servir las copas y entregarlas a cada uno de ellos. Cuando extendió una a Akane, Kento la interceptó con una mano para alejarla de ella.

—Sólo agua para la señorita. Ella no puede beber alcohol ahora.

Ukyo los miró con especial interés. Ranma arqueó una ceja y miró a Akane. Esperaba que esta reaccionara de alguna forma, pero lo único que hizo fue soltar un levísimo suspiro y volver su atención a la comida intacta. Ryoga la miró desde el otro extremo de la mesa pero ella nunca levantó la vista. En algún punto de la conversación los ojos de Ranma se cruzaron con los de Ryoga. No sabía por qué, pero haber algo que no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos.

De pronto Ranma vio algo que encendió el fuego del infierno dentro de él. Por debajo de la mesa, Kento había posado una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Akane. Ranma vio cómo su mano se deslizaba por encima de su vestido y llegaba a tocar la piel desnuda de su muslo. Los dedos grandes y bronceados sobre la piel blanca parecían algo tan surreal que Ranma tardó en reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando. Lo peor era que Akane estaba inmutable, ni siquiera había cambiado la expresión de su rostro.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa, tomar a Phillip del cuello y romperle las costillas cuando el camarero se acercó a Akane con su bebida y por un movimiento torpe la derramó encima de ella. Akane reaccionó y se levantó de un salto, ante la mirada curiosa de los demás comensales. Miraba su cuerpo cubierto por agua y la frustración se apoderó de ella. Tomó una servilleta de la mesa con la que se iba secando el agua al caminar hacia el tocador, mientras que Kento gritaba maldición y media al camarero.

—Si me disculpan — dijo Ranma al ver que Akane se alejaba y caminó tras de ella.

Iba maldiciendo mientras salía del tocador cuando una mano interceptó su brazo.

—Sabes como odio que hagas eso, ¡Me lastimas! — dijo Akane.

Él tenía una mirada dura sobre ella. Akane bajó los ojos un poco avergonzada, después de todo no había hablado con él desde su cita fallida hacía seis días. Él no había llamado y ella tampoco había intentado comunicarse con él, había estado muy ocupada tratando de conciliar el sueño

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Ranma, su voz pausada era un poco atemorizante.

—¿Que no lo ves? Arreglando este desastre.

—¡No es a lo que me refiero! ¿¡Por qué permites que ése idiota te toque!

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo había visto. Debió sospecharlo, Ranma estaba muy cerca de ellos como para que no pudiera verlo. Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, pero pronto la regresó a los ojos de él, más firme que nunca.

—¿Qué clase de chica eres para permitir que haga eso?

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

—¿Es tu novio?

—¿Eh?

—¿Tienes una relación con él?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Contéstame ahora mismo!

—Baja la voz, idiota.— Akane miró hacia alrededor, no había nadie cerca, pero no podía arriesgarse.

—Dime la verdad. Si me dices que están en una relación no me queda más que soportarlo. Pero si me dices que no son nada, que no eres de él ¡Entonces voy a regresar y voy a romperle la cara a golpes!

—¿Estás loco?

—¡Contéstame!

—No te debo explicaciones.

—¿Es que de verdad necesitas estar a su lado para conseguir esto? ¿Es que vas a permitir que te trate de esa manera? ¿Es que te acuestas con él para conseguir América?

—Tú no me conoces — su mirada era vibrante, como enloquecida — Estoy dispuesta a dar lo que sea por conseguir América… lo que sea, incluso a mí misma si es necesario. Es mi único objetivo en la vida y voy a conseguirlo, no importa quién o qué se interponga en mi camino.

—No lo voy a permitir— Ranma estaba jadeando por la ira contenida.

—Nadie tiene el poder suficiente para impedírmelo — Akane mantenía su mirada firme, era increíble que no se intimidara ni un poco ante él.

—Antes de que te entregues a él por una cosa tan estúpida como esta… — la miró fijamente —… antes de eso… tú…

—¿Yo qué?

—¡Antes de eso tú vas a ser mía!

Akane rodó los ojos y suspiró frustrada.

—¿No habías dejado esa bobería ya? ¡Cielos! Incluso me pediste que fuera tu amiga.

—Te pedí que no te enamores de él…

El recuerdo vino a Akane como un fugaz relámpago. ¿Así que lo recordaba?

—¡Tú...! ¡No estoy enamorada de él!

Un sentimiento de alivio se apoderó de Ranma, pero aún no era suficiente.

—Entonces ¡no dejes que te toque! ¡no le sonrias! ¡no te pongas linda para él! ¡ni siquiera le hables!

Akane soltó aire y trató de relajarse. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de Ranma y lo miró fijamente desde su baja altura.

— Déjame explicartelo con manzanas, ¿de acuerdo? Primero, Miura Inc. es una empresa enorme, poderosa, es un monstruo de la industria hotelera y de centros recreativos… ¿Entiendes? Segundo, _Miura Inc_, a pesar de todos los intentos fallidos, no ha podido salir de Asia. Tercero, yo estoy a cargo de la empresa desde hace muchos años, desde antes de que tú llegaras a meter tu lindo rostro en los anuncios de mi compañía.

Quitó las manos de sus hombros, pero lo siguió mirando fijamente.

—Desde hace catorce años el único deseo de esta empresa ha sido expandirse por todo el mundo, y el camino es América. Cuando asumí el mando, no sabes cuántas veces tuve que escuchar rechazos y palabras duras de inversionistas que no se atrevieron a trabajar con empresas asiáticas y que además las insultaban.

Su mirada se intensificó.

—Tengo a América en la palma de mi mano, sólo es cuestión de cerrar los dedos para obtenerla ¿Y tú haces un berrinche por un ataque infantil de celos? ¿Crees que eso de verdad va a detenerme? Me subestimas demasiado.

Ranma retrocedió un paso, como si quisiera alejarse de algo peligroso.

—¿Dónde queda tu dignidad? — le preguntó con voz dura.

—La dignidad no existe en los negocios. No cuando deseas algo con tanto fervor.

—Entonces te venderás a él con tal de que te abra el camino.

—En realidad no sé por qué estoy diciéndote estas cosas a ti, pero escúchame bien: soy capaz de llegar tan lejos como sea necesario con ése americano con tal de que me de lo que quiero.

Ranma la miró, aún incrédulo. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Caminó unos pasos lejos de ella pero se detuvo abruptamente y le lanzó:

—¿Qué diría tu esposo si supiera que te vendes por negocios?

Akane sonrió amargamente.

—Fue él quien me enseñó cómo se hacen los negocios.

**.**

**/7/**

Ukyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un problema matemático muy complicado.

—¡Lo tengo!

Ranma estaba acostado, jugando con el botón que reclinaba la cama hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con un gesto fastidiado y sin prestar mucha atención a su amiga. El recuerdo de los dedos sobre la piel blanca le prendía fuego en el interior. Tomó un almohadón y lo lanzó con furia fuera de la cama.

—Estúpida, estúpida Akane—

Ukyo corrió hacia la cama y se lanzó sobre ella para quedar arrodillada junto a Ranma. Esta la miró extrañado, Ukyo no podía contener su emoción, incluso sus manos bailaban.

—¡Está embarazada! — soltó.

—¿De qué hablas? — Ranma arqueó una ceja.

—¡Akane Tendo! ¡Está embarazada!

Ranma se incorporó de golpe, con tanta brusquedad que lo hizo caer de la cama. Trató de levantarse del suelo apoyándose en el borde de la cama, pero al parecer las fuerzas habían abandonado sus piernas.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?

—Antes, en el avión, vomitó. ¡Es super extraño que en estos tiempos alguien se maree porque si en los aviones! Y después, ¿viste a Pinkerton? ¡No la dejó tomar alcohol! Y ella lo aceptó así sin más. Además, ¿no la ves más delgada? ¡Me refiero a su rostro, por supuesto! Tiene unas ojeras de muerte y se le ve muy cansada, ¿no crees? Eso sólo puede significar una cosa: ¡Está embarazada! De Kento Phillip.

Ranma ladeó el rostro mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado ése día.

— ¡Qué forma de amarrar al americano! Bueno, suponiendo que fuera de Kento… Quizá ni siquiera sea de él… ¿Crees que sea de él? ¿Ranma? ¿Tú qué dices?

«Soy capaz de llegar tan lejos como sea necesario con ése americano con tal de que me de lo que quiero»

—¡Es una listilla! Cuando se casó con el millonario ése, Miura, también estaba embarazada… después perdieron al bebé... pero claro... ¡Se quedó con la empresa! Es muy astuta…

¿Miura? ¿Embarazada? ¿Empresa? Ranma de pronto sintió unas tremendas náuseas.

—Creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire.

**.**

**/8/**

Beber no era una buena idea para Ranma Saotome, nunca lo había sido. El alcohol y él no se llevaban para nada bien. Pese a que lo intentó muchas veces, no podía beber más de dos copas porque perdía el conocimiento. Pero en ése momento parecía ser la mejor opción. ¿Y si Ukyo tenía razón? ¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar Akane para conseguir lo que quería? ¿Era cierto todo lo que decían de ella?

Entró en el bar del hotel cuando ya pasaban las tres de la madrugada. Sólo un par de mesas estaba ocupada, pero el cuarteto seguía tocando algunas piezas de _jazz_ con maestría. El olor a tabaco le llegaba desde muy cerca y bendijo a Japón, en donde no se podía fumar dentro de lugares cerrados. Caminó hacia la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Antes de que el _barman _se acercara a tomar su orden notó que junto a él, dos asientos a su derecha, había alguien. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la barra y los cabellos oscuros caían graciosos sobre el mármol. El cuerpo menudo y pequeño pertenecía a una mujer. Y hubiera reconocido ése cuerpo que había grabado fotográficamente en su memoria, incluso cuando ya había sustituido su corto vestido negro por unos pantalones deportivos. Era Akane.

—Uno más… — indicó la chica al_ barman._

Antes de que la bebida pudiera llegar a su mano, Ranma la interceptó y la bebió de un golpe. Akane levantó la mirada adormilada y entrecerró los ojos cuando distinguió quién era.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

—¿No es obvio? — dijo Akane señalando al vaso de vidrio que Ranma sostenía en su mano.

—No... ¡No puedes tomar alcohol en tus condiciones!

—¿Cuáles condiciones? — preguntó Akane extrañada—. ¡Ah! ¡Eso! No importa… un par de copas no me hará daño… ¡Quiero otra...!

—¡De verdad estás loca!

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Te digo que no! ¡Te hará daño! — la jaló del brazo para llevársela, pero ella se resistió.

—¡Agh! ¡Ya ni siquiera estoy tomando esos estúpidos medicamentos! ¡No sirven para nada!

—¿Medicamentos?— preguntó Ranma desconcertado.

—Para el insomnio. De todas maneras no he podido pegar los ojos ni una maldita vez en seis días.

Insomnio. Seis días. La había visto exactamente hacía seis días en el Parque Hibiya, donde se quedó profundamente dormida. Y en ése entonces ya llevaba unas ojeras de muerte.

—Entonces… ¿no estás…?

Akane volvió a recostar su cabeza en la barra y dejó caer sus brazos a los lados.

—No me pongo linda para él… —dijo con voz adormilada, una voz muy dulce que él podía acostumbrarse a escuchar — es sólo que no puedo ir en pantalones holgados a una cena...

Ranma la miró con detenimiento.

—Tampoco sonrío para él… sólo sonrío porque en los negocios se debe sonreír... tú lo sabes muy bien, le sonríes a las chicas, a las inversionistas, a todas las mujeres.

El chico estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Akane continuó:

—Y nunca llegaría tan lejos con él… un par de besos quizá… no más… su rostro me desespera. Quiero golpearlo en la cara cada vez que lo veo… ¿No te dan ganas a ti también?

Ranma soltó una risa que más bien era un indicio de alivio.

—Sí que me dan.

Akane se incorporó y acercó su rostro al de él. Entrecerró los ojos y luego volvió a alejarse.

—Tú eres más lindo que él… como dijo la americana esa…

Ranma tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír.

—Pero tampoco me pondría linda para ti. Ni sonreiría para ti… ni llegaría lejos contigo… Yo no pertenezco a nadie… ni a ti, ni a Kento, ni a ése imbécil de Saadaki Miura que por mí puede estar ardiendo en el más caliente de los infiernos… Quiero otro trago...

—Se acabó, vámonos de aquí. — la jaló y esta vez sí consiguió bajarla del taburete.

—¡No quiero!

Se agachó para tomarla por las piernas y la echó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un costal de arroz, mientras Akane le daba golpes en la espalda con toda la fuerza y coordinación que le permitía su estado etílico.

**.**

**/9/**

La arrojó sobre la cama con poca delicadeza, pero es que cargarla en el hombro siete pisos arriba -ascensores averiados - sintiendo sus golpecillos en la espalda no merecía menos. Ella se quejó por el golpe y pronto comenzó a removerse en la cama. Ranma, con dificultad, le quitó los zapatos y los colocó en el suelo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama donde ella descansaba.

—Tengo calor— dijo bajándose la cremallera del suéter y arrojándolo lejos. Ranma agradeció, por su salud mental, que tuviera una pequeña camiseta de tirantes debajo.

Aún así era peligroso. Estaba en la habitación de hotel de Akane. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, ella no estaba en su mejor estado y los eventos del día no ayudaban a tener su mente tranquila. El fugaz recuerdo de la mano sobre la piel desnuda de Akane le hacía hervir la sangre. Tampoco ayudaba ver su cabello negro desparramado sobre la almohada blanca, su cuello suave, el inicio de sus pechos que se elevaban un poco cuando aspiraba aire; una pequeña parte de su abdomen que se asomaba entre la blusa y el pantalón. ¿Qué derecho tenía ése imbécil de tocarla? ¿Qué tenía Kento que no tuviera él como para que le dejara intimar tanto?

Ah sí, tenía contactos muy importantes.

América.

Mejor que se fuera de ahí o no sería responsable de sus actos.

—No te vayas— Akane lo sostuvo por el antebrazo antes de que lograra ponerse de pie.

Akane lo soltó y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pero su estado se notaba a millas. No estaba del todo consciente y eso preocupaba a Ranma sobremanera.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a Laponia? - preguntó Akane con voz arrastrada.

—¿Laponia? - Ranma repasó la lista de lugares que había visitado en su vida, definitivamente Laponia no era uno de ellos.

—Laponia está en Japón, ¿Sabías? -dijo Akane -Hay una isla que se llama Hoshu y ahí la nieve es muy pura… y nieva por mucho tiempo… y hace tanto frío que da miedo… ahí vive la Reina de la Nieve…

Akane sentía los ojos pesados. Su cuerpo por el contrario, se sentía muy ligero.

—Sé que no hay justificación para que se haya llevado a Kai pero… la Reina estaba tan sola… sólo quería tener compañía… estaba tan sola y triste… ¡Imagina vivir en el invierno para siempre!

—Debe ser triste… - repuso Ranma.

—Oye Ranma… ¿crees que ella también tenga un trozo de espejo enterrado en su corazón? - Akane lo miró con angustia en su rostro. Tenía un gesto que daba la impresión de que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Había una tristeza inexplicable en sus ojos, un vacío que provocaba escalofríos en cualquiera que pudiera verlo de cerca.

—Quizá-

—En ése caso sólo necesitaría que alguien derramara lágrimas cálidas sobre su corazón…

—Pero entonces el invierno desaparecería — dijo Ranma.

—No me importaría… porque entonces tendríamos la primavera para siempre… Sería un eterno Midori no Hi… ¡Como me gusta todo lo verde!

Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así por un tiempo. Ranma creyó que por fin se había dormido. Pensó que debía irse a dormir también, pero ¿cómo se separaba de ella ahora que la había visto tan triste? Temía que si la dejaba en ése momento, desaparecería para siempre, no la volvería a ver.

—¿Ranma? — el llamado le sobresaltó. Era un susurro proveniente de la boca de Akane.

-¿Sí?

—Siento pena por la chica que termine casandose contigo… — dijo akane.

—¿Ah si? — repuso Ranma, algo irritado.

—Siempre estarás rodeado de mujeres… ¿no es así? Te seguirán… y tú eres débil con las chicas, ¿no? Ella va a sufrir mucho —

—¡No soy…! —

—Deberás escoger a la más linda, así nunca se pondrá celosa de las demás —

¿La más linda?

—Tiene que ser… realmente bonita — dijo con una voz muy suave. Y Ranma se encontró con que de pronto estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Quizá para escuchar bien lo que decía en un volumen tan bajo.

—Ranma… ¿somos amigos verdad? —

—S-sí…—

—Entonces prométeme una cosa —

—A la chica que se case contigo… nunca la harás llorar… y nunca harás que se ponga triste… — su voz se iba apagando, cada vez sentía los párpados más pesados, imposibles de abrir—…cuando te diga que tendrán un hijo, tienes que ser el hombre más feliz del mundo… —

Ranma se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aire mezclado con alcohol que salía de su boca.

—…siempre será tu prioridad…—

Él la escuchaba, pero era como un marinero que había sido hechizado por una sirena, cada vez más cerca… cada vez más cerca.

—…y si algún día dejas de amarla… se lo dirás de frente… nunca la engañarás…—

Ella no abrió los ojos.

—¿Ranma? —

—¿Eh? —

—¿Me lo prometes? —

La miró con ternura.

—Lo prometo —

—De verdad me preocupa esa pobre chica… —

Y antes de que cayera en una profunda inconsciencia, sintió los labios de él juntarse con los suyos. Eran cálidos, húmedos, abrasadores. Los sintió moverse sobre los suyos y escuchó una respiración agitada, pero antes de que pudiera corresponderle, se quedó profundamente dormida.

CONTINUARÁ

No puedo creer que este capítulo me haya dado tanta guerra, principalmente porque es muy corto en comparación a los demás. Pero así fue, no por la escritura si no porque se me borró dos veces, el muy maldito. Pero bueno, ya con mi último atisbo de fuerza lo vengo a publicar a las 3 am.

No tengo mucho qué decir, personalmente me sorprendí mucho porque los personajes hicieron de las suyas. Yo lo había planeado de cierta manera y resultó que siempre no, al escribir, las mismas situaciones me guiaron… ¡Cómo me gusta que pase eso! Quizá deba llamarlo auto-trolleo.

Mi cosa favorita de este cap es cómo se dio la relación entre la novela "País de Nieve", Laponia y nuestra Akane. ¡Simplemente se dio! Por eso me siento tan contenta, no es algo que yo hubiera planeado y realmente me sorprendí. Me gustó cómo quedo.

Otra cosa, debo aclarar que el Midori no Hi es un día de la semana dorada en Japón que se celebra en primavera, así que por favor anótenlo muy bien porque después va a haber un detallito con esto y van a decir: ¡Ah! ¡Por eso el Midori no Hi! Ja ja, estoy enloqueciendo.

Sé que Akane parece una loca con múltiples personalidades, pero no es así, lo que pasa es que está cambiando y en las etapas de cambio siempre tendemos a parecer unos locos. Pero no es que sea bipolar, por favor no la odien (aunque yo la odié en la escena del restaurante, ¡semejante perra! ja ja) Sólo tiene una lucha interna con la chica que era antes y la que es ahora, es todo. Por cierto ¿ya se dan una idea más clara de qué pasó con Miura y Akane? ¡Quisiera saber sus teorías xD!

¿Y qué me pone triste? ¡Que de plano a la chica no se le ve interés por nuestro protagonista! Ja ja, bueno, aunque amo a Ranma y es mi consentido, ya le tocaba a él sufrir ¿o ustedes qué opinan?

Gracias por sus reviews, sus comentarios que siempre leo con mucha emoción y que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia. Espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo como hasta ahora. Les mando besos y les deseo lo mejor.

JADE.

Jorgi: ¡Me hizo super feliz tu review! Casi lloro, de verdad ;A; Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta mi historia y que te emociona, ¡es todo para mí! Nooo, de verdad, fue genial leer tu comentario. Por cierto, el Parque Hibiya sí existe, está al lado del palacio imperial en Tokio.

Kikko: Thank you for your loyal review, as always. I have a question for you, where are you from? are you reading this through a translator? if it's the case I feel honored, thank you very much. I would love to translate this in English and publish it, but I just don't have enough time and translation is such a JOB. Thank you again!

Sophy: No caerá tan rápido, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y sí, yo también quiero seguir haciendo sufrir a nuestro Ranma. Ja ja, gracias por el apoyo Sophy, nos leemos por aquí o por allá.

Hirayama: ¡Mi querida Jenni! Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre, desde el principio, no tengo cómo agradecerlo. Sí, la terminación cuando es mujer es "chan" y no "kun" pero a veces a Akane, en la historia original, le llaman "Akane-kun" por su temperamento, es por eso que quise hacer una pequeña referencia a la historia original. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, si no pues reclámamelo, ja ja. Un saludo y un beso muuuuy grande.

Sandy: ¡Gracias nena! Sí, yo también quiero que viva el presente, pero nuestra Akane ha pasado por cosas difíciles, esperemos que pueda recuperarse con un poco de ayuda. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, te mando besos :*

Guest: No supe quién eras pero yo también te amo y te adoro por tomarte el tiempo de comentarme… ¡Gracias por todo! No sabía lo de Miura, yo lo conozco como un apellido japonés, pero mira que me dio mucha risa enterarme lo que significa por tu país, ja ja, fue una coincidencia divertida. Saludos hasta España :^*

Ely: ¡Tú sabes cómo te amo! ja ja Gracias por el apoyo, como siempre. No es tanto como tratar de cambiar el estilo, quizá mejorarlo un poco, pero tampoco quiero sobrecargarlo que luego se hace pesado de leer… supongo que es cosa de práctica, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. A ver qué opinas de este.

mechitas123: ¡Qué bueno que ya dejes tus uñas en paz! Ten cuidado que te vas a morder la piel, ja ja. Ya "aflojará" Akane pronto, no te preocupes. Gracias por el apoyo, un beso.

Nonahere: Me sorprende y me alegra mucho que digas que te pareció romántico, esa era "la intención" pero en realidad me gusta ser muy sutil con el romance, porque igual que a Rumiko me da bastante pena, ja ja. Lo de Akane, ya nos enteraremos. Y a mí me encantó la cita, no sabía cómo iban a terminar pero fue gracioso y tierno a la vez. Te mando un saludo y te agradezco el apoyo, besos.

cjs: ¡Gracias por tus constantes reviews! Es genial saber que sigues la historia y que nunca me fallas ;A;. Ja ja ja, y sí, el chico ya piensa más claramente. Yo también espero que Akane desista de vengarse, pero no lo puedo asegurar, ja ja. Te mando saludos y besos, gracias de nuevo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**La Reina de la Nieve**

por Jade Haze

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

><p><strong>1/**

**.**

A las cinco quince de la mañana la luna seguía brillando en el cielo, las luces neón aún palpitaban en los aparadores y los autos aún transitaban sobre las arterias de la ciudad; pero en la habitación de hotel en la que Akane se registro el día anterior, el tiempo se había detenido. Todo se paralizó en cuanto cerró sus ojos. El ruido citadino dio paso a un silencio sepulcral en el que ni siquiera su respiración tenía cabida.

Era, probablemente, el sueño más apasible y profundo que había tenido en su vida. Estaba tendida sobre la cama, con la cobija cubriéndole hasta la cintura, de espaldas hacia el techo y las rodillas dobladas de tal manera que su cuerpo formaba una zeta. El tirante de su blusa había descendido por uno de sus hombros, lo que otorgaba una visión más pulcra de su espalda blanca y sus prominentes omóplatos. Su respiración era lenta y silenciosa, casi imperceptible. Sus labios eran una línea recta y los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro impedían ver sus párpados cerrados.

A su lado, justo al borde de la cama, Ranma estaba sumergido en un sueño tan profundo como el de ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él cayera rendido, la confusión mental y el dilema resultaron muy cansados. Estaba en una posición incómoda pues lo único que hizo fue recostarse sobre una gran almohada. No se había quitado los zapatos, por lo que los mantuvo fuera de la cama. Su intención no era pasar la noche ahí, pero cuando el sueño llegó no pudo luchar contra él. Su rostro también era tranquilo, impenetrable, hundido en una reconfortante inconsciencia. Su respiración era incluso más lenta y más silenciosa que la de Akane.

Las manos de ambos —de él la derecha, de ella la izquierda — reposaban sobre la misma almohada. Si alguno de los dos hubiera movido los dedos —de él grandes y cuadrados, de ella suaves y delgados — por lo menos dos centímetros, se estarían rozando.

Sin embargo ahí estaban, tan cerca y tan lejos, sin tocarse.

Siempre tan cerca y tan lejos.

Un nuevo día estaba a punto de comenzar.

**/2/**

**.**

Entre sueños escuchó un pitido constante, que cada vez parecía más cercano. Se revolvió en la cama y abrió primero un ojo. La luz se colaba entre las cortinas y proyectaba una franja sobre la cama. No era muy fuerte pero aún así esperó para acostumbrarse a la claridad. Escuchó el ruido de nuevo, estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, justo a su lado.

Cuando volteó la vista, pudo ver a Ranma quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de la luz y el ruido. Se había acomodado mejor en la cama, pero aún así estaba a una distancia decente de ella. Akane abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Trató de calmarse y recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero debido al aturdimiento no podía discernir entre los recuerdos reales y los que eran producto de su imaginación. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la sensación. Comprobó que estaba vestida, y él también. Suspiró con alivio.

El teléfono seguía timbrando, y pudo detectar que el ruido venía del bolsillo del pantalón de Ranma, era su teléfono móvil. Akane se enrolló la cobija por encima de los hombros y lo movió un poco para tratar de despertarlo, pero en lugar de conseguirlo Ranma se acomodó mejor en la cama. Desesperada, comenzó a golpearlo con una de las almohadas hasta que consiguió que, entre quejidos, despertara.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con voz ronca.

—Es tu… tu móvil — respondió Akane apretando bien los extremos de la cobija que la cubría.

—¿Eh?— Ranma lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró con ojos entrecerrados la pantalla que mostraba un nombre: U-chan.

Akane salió corriendo de la cama con rumbo al baño. La cobija aún cubría todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo frente al lavabo y se miró al espejo. Soltó la cobija y se golpeó las mejillas hasta dejarlas ligeramente rojas.

—Tranquila Akane— soltó aire, tratando de relajarse —. Sólo tienes que recordar qué pasó anoche. Estás vestida. Él también— cerró los ojos.

Pero de pronto algo llamó más su atención. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se miró de nuevo al espejo. Notó sus marcadas ojeras, pero también notó los ojos hinchados por el descanso. Ya no estaban secos. Sus mejillas incluso también estaban inflamadas. Durmió. Había dormido muchas horas, tuvo una noche de sueño normal, como antes. ¿Fue el alcohol? No. Ya lo había intentado antes: beber hasta caer inconsciente, pero no funcionó. ¿Entonces qué había sido?

Recordó la tarde en el Parque Hibiya y una punzada de dolor se apoderó de sus sienes.

Era él.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y se volvió a golpear el rostro. Abrió el grifo para lavarse, cuando levantó la mirada se observó de nuevo al espejo. El agua escurría por su frente, de sus ojos, en sus labios. Se sentía diferente. Sentía que algo escapaba desde su interior y debía retenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Akane?

Gritó del sobresalto. Cuando volteó, Ranma estaba justo en la puerta del baño, con un gesto divertido en el rostro.

—No quiero alarmarte pero Ukyo dice que Ryoga está hecho una fiera porque teníamos una reunión a las nueve treinta.

—¿Q-Qué hora es?

—Las diez y cuarto.

—¡Maldición! — Akane salió corriendo del baño, empujando a Ranma al pasar la puerta. Murmuraba groserías por lo bajo mientras abría el clóset buscando algo con desesperación.

Ranma no se movió del lugar donde estaba. La observaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta. Akane interrumpió lo que hacía para gritarle.

—¿Qué estás mirando? ¡Ve a cambiarte!

Él siguió observándola, con los brazos cruzados frente a él. Sus labios formaron una mueca.

Caminó hacia ella con pasos largos pero lentos. Akane, asustada, intentaba cubrirse con la ropa que tenía en las manos. La pequeña blusa que llevaba puesta, se volvía todavía más reveladora con el frío haciendo efecto en su piel, la hacía sentir terriblemente vulnerable e incómoda. Él se paró frente a ella y la miró con intensidad. Akane estaba aterrada. Cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar en ese momento, no sabía si era capaz de controlarlo.

—Quise callarme esto pero… Akane…— agachó un poco su rostro hacia ella, que permanecía inmóvil —. …no puedo resistir más.

Akane tembló, estaba rígida, plantada en el suelo, sin mover un sólo músculo.

—La verdad es que… roncas cuando duermes.

Akane abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y apretó los labios. Un intenso color rojo se apoderó de su rostro.

—¡Te voy a matar Saotome!

**/3/**

**.**

Ukyo caminaba del brazo de Ranma mientras observaba, fascinada, los aparadores de las tiendas. Ryoga les había dado la tarde libre después de la acalorada reunión con las inversionistas norteamericanas y la chica no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer compras en la gran ciudad. Ranma, algo fastidiado, cargaba sus bolsas que ya ascendían a seis pero pesaban como diez.

La chica se detuvo frente a una tienda de vestidos de novia y lo soltó para acercarse más al aparador.

—Ranma— lo llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

La chica seguía mirando con interés a los aparadores. Guardó un largo silencio, Ranma no estuvo seguro si era por que estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba viendo o que no sabía cómo continuar.

—¿Dormiste con Tendo?

Ranma soltó una risa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno— lo miró —. Llegaron juntos a la reunión. Me parece demasiada casualidad que a los dos se les haya hecho tarde.

—¿Por qué esto no parece molestarte tanto como antes?

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

Ukyo volvió a tomar su brazo y siguieron avanzando sobre la calle.

—Depende a qué te refieras con dormir —dijo Ranma divertido.

—No te hagas el gracioso. Me refiero a tener sexo, obviamente ¿Tuviste sexo con Akane Tendo?

—No. _Aún_ no.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "aún no"? No me digas que vas en serio con ella.

Ranma no contestó. Ukyo se detuvo abruptamente. Se paró frente a él y lo sujetó por los brazos.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! Ranma… ella está con Phillip.

—Ella no está con ése idiota.

—Entonces... ¿ella no está...?

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—De todas formas, esta vez estoy realmente preocupada.

Lo miró angustiada. El chico sabía que su amiga estaba por ponerse seria.

—Ranma, ¿es que estás enamorado de Akane?

Desvió su mirada de la de ella. Sintió cómo Ukyo iba reduciendo la presión en su agarre.

—¿Está mal si lo estoy?

Ukyo soltó un suspiro con frustración.

—¿Por qué ella?

—Si estás preocupada por el contrato y todo eso, yo…

—No es eso lo que me preocupa. Quien me preocupa eres tú —le pasó una mano por la mejilla—. Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, el único que tengo. Akane Tendo no es la mujer que tú necesitas. Además, con el historial que tiene tu madre jamás la aceptaría, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? Enamorarte de ella te traería muchos problemas. Ella nunca te va a tomar en serio. Me lo dijo Ryoga, a ella sólo le importa una cosa en éste mundo y eso es su empresa._ Ran-chan_, olvídate de esto. Olvídate de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No quiero verte sufrir.

En efecto, Ranma jamás había sufrido por una mujer, siempre sucedía a la inversa. Ukyo lo conocía desde muy temprana edad y aunque sus romances comenzaron casi entrado en la edad adulta, conocía perfectamente el patrón de comportamiento de Ranma con todas ellas. Esta vez era diferente y ella no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto.

—Por supuesto que quiero verte enamorado, con una mujer a tu lado, feliz... pero creo que estás metiéndote con la persona equivocada.

Ranma la miró, pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga. La verdad es que no era la única que estaba aterrada.

—Estaré bien —atinó a decir—. Esto es solo… algo pasajero.

Pero Ukyo lo conocía. Si su única intención hubiera sido llevársela a la cama, ya lo habría conseguido. Había algo más, y nada bueno podría salir de eso.

—Sólo quiero que sepas…

Su frase fue interrumpida por el teléfono móvil que vibraba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo sacó y miró la pantalla, era un número desconocido. Dudó un poco antes de contestar pero al final se decidió por hacerlo.

—¿Hola?

—_¿Konji?_

—¿Quién es?

—_Akane Tendo._

—Ah…— Ukyo miró inmediatamente a Ranma, que la veía con curiosidad.

—_Necesito hablar contigo en persona, es urgente. ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación a las cinco?_

—Ah… yo… sí, ahí estaré.

¿Qué podría hablar Akane Tendo con ella que fuera tan urgente?

—_Bien. Te veo entonces._

Y cortó la comunicación.

—Era Akane…— dijo en voz muy baja, mirando aún la pantalla de su móvil de donde había desaparecido el número.

**/4/**

**.**

El agua caliente siempre le ayudaba a relajarse. Llevaba media hora en la ducha, tratando de alejar esa frustración que se apoderaba de él cada vez que repasaba el asunto. Recordó la expresión preocupada del rostro de su amiga.

_«Olvídate de esto. Olvídate de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No quiero verte sufrir»_

¿Sufrir?

Akane era solo una chica. Tenía un comportamiento extraño y sonreía menos que una persona promedio, pero al fin y al cabo era una chica. ¿De verdad alguien como ella tendría el poder de hacerle tanto daño como para que Ukyo se preocupara de esa manera? Era posible, quizá, que su amiga supiera cosas que él no. Por ejemplo, sabía que había estado embarazada...

Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el estómago. Todo había pasado tan rápido que había olvidado ése pequeño detalle.

Era cierto, aunque sólo tenía veinticinco años, Akane tenía un pasado muy agitado, impropio de las chicas de su edad. No sólo se había casado con un hombre mayor que ella, sino que había estado embarazada de él. Ése hijo no existía, y aunque eso lo aliviaba sobremanera no podía evitar pensar por el dolor que tuvo que haber pasado. ¿Es que su esposo la dejó por que perdió a su hijo?

Todo era demasiado confuso. Pero de algo estaba seguro: Akane guardaba demasiados secretos. Definitivamente no era el tipo de chica que su madre aprobaría.

Se talló el rostro con frustración, sintiendo el vapor del agua en su piel. De pronto recordó la noche anterior. Todos los dioses sabían que abstenerse de tocarla mientras la tenía a su lado —dormida, alcoholizada, expuesta— había sido la tortura más grande de toda su vida. Al haberse separado de sus labios lo único que quería era seguir besando cada parte de su cuerpo, quitarle la ropa, hacerla suya, atraparla en sus brazos, despertar a su lado. Pero cuando ella cayó dormida le fue imposible ponerle un dedo encima. Y había sido tan difícil. Sobre todo cuando le permitía ver su cuerpo de esa manera. Peor cuando, entre sueños, se había volteado y le había dejado ver la forma perfecta de sus pechos.

Bien pudo haberse permitido un poco y así satisfacer someramente el fuego sordo que lo quemaba por dentro. Le hubiera sido suficiente pasar la yema de sus dedos por la espalda lisa, besar la piel de su brazo, tomar el tirante de su blusa y acomodarlo en el lugar correcto —la excusa perfecta para acariciar la piel de sus hombros; acercar su rostro a su cabello, aspirar su aroma y dejarle un tierno beso. Quizá pudo haberse acostado muy junto a ella, pasado discretamente el brazo alrededor de su cintura, incluso tomado sus labios de nuevo y ella nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero eso no le servía. ¿Para qué? Si al fin y al cabo ella no _lo sentiría. _Por supuesto que quería tocar su piel, hundirse en su cabello, abrazarla mientras dormía, besarla hasta que se le acabara el aliento, tenerla junto a él embriagada, no precisamente por el alcohol. Pero no así. La quería consciente, quería que ella supiera de cierto todo lo que él podía darle, lo mucho que podía adorar su cuerpo. Lo mucho que podía adorarla.

Entendía qué era lo que le preocupaba a Ukyo.

Y en cierta medida, también le preocupaba a él.

—_¿Ranma? _

Escuchó el llamado de su amiga detrás de la puerta del baño, lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ahora salgo, U-chan.

Llegó a la sala principal de su suite aún secándose el cabello suelto con una toalla que terminó descansando en sus hombros. Cuando levantó la mirada, Ukyo estaba parada frente a él y al fondo, en uno de los sillones, Akane estaba sentada con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, muy concentrada en su teléfono móvil. Junto a ella había unas cajas de las que no pudo deducir el contenido a simple vista.

—_Ran-chan..._

Ranma frunció el ceño. Conocía ése tono en su amiga, no auguraba nada bueno. Cuando la escuchó, Akane levantó sus ojos hacia él, pero cuando Ranma la enfrentó no pudo sostener la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, _U-chan_? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Hay algo que tenemos que pedirte— Ukyo siguió con su tono inocente.

—¿Qué?

Akane se puso de pie desde la pequeña sala. Miraba hacia el suelo y parecía que trataba de esconder sus manos en bolsillos que su pantalón no tenía.

Entonces Ukyo le contó el plan. Conforme iba mencionando cada paso, los ojos de Ranma se abrían más y más.

—¡Debes estar loca! —caminó hacia Akane hecho una fiera —¿Esta fue tu idea?

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada, jugó con sus dedos sin poder responder. Ranma observó mejor las cajas que estaban junto a ella: era ropa, y por los logotipos de los empaques sabía que era muy cara y bastante elegante.

—En realidad fue idea de las dos —contestó Ukyo detrás de él.

—¿Entonces pretendes que salga con esa norteamericana para conseguir la única firma que te falta? — le estaba gritando. Akane aún no podía levantar su mirada. Por primera vez estaba amedrentada por él.

—_Ran-chan, _no seas así. Ya te dije que fue idea de ambas... no... — Ukyo comenzaba a sentir pena por el semblante tan desprotegido que tenía Akane—. No le grites...

—¡Contéstame!

Pero Akane no podía decir palabra alguna. Sus piernas estaban comenzando a temblar.

—¿Qué crees que soy, Akane?

—¡Ranma!— Ukyo se interpuso entre Akane y él —. Es sólo una cita, no debes hacer más. Además esto también nos beneficia a nosotros. Si ella no firma se acabó América también para ti y para mí. Davenport está completamente chiflada por ti, sólo es cosa de que le sonrías un poco y accederá, hará lo que le digas. ¡Ranma! Sólo consigue la firma y ya... además, ¡las chicas son tu especialidad!

Ranma le lanzó a Ukyo una mirada fulminante. Volvió sus ojos a Akane, quería una respuesta de ella.

—¿De verdad estás tan desesperada? ¿Piensas que se puede tratar a las personas como mercancía? —apartó a Ukyo de entre ellos. Estuvo a punto de tomar el rostro de Akane y levantarlo hacia él, para que lo mirara, pero se contuvo pensando que, enojado como estaba, seguro la lastimaría.

Akane levantó lentamente su rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de él. Ranma jamás la había visto así, tímida, vulnerable, demasiado avergonzada. Estaba furioso, pero sabía que era cuestión de segundos. Él aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, sobre todo si lo hacía con esa mirada.

Pero antes de que él pudiera suspirar resignado y acceder ante la propuesta, Akane dijo en una voz muy baja:

—Haré lo que quieras a cambio.

Ranma supo, de inmediato, que ése _"lo que quieras" _podía ser tomado en forma literal. Era él quien tendría que ir a la cita con la americana para conseguir la firma, pero ahí estaba ella entregándose de nuevo _por su empresa._

Sin embargo, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

—¿Lo que sea?

Akane asintió lentamente, sin estar muy segura de lo que acababa de decir.

Ranma soltó un bufido y se inclinó hacia el sillón para abrir la caja y sacar la ropa que debía usar para esa noche.

—Espero que cumplas tu palabra, Akane.

**/5/**

**.**

—¡Tenemos la firma! — gritó Ryoga al entrar a la habitación de Akane con una botella de vino en la mano.

Se acercó a ella, que permanecía sentada en una silla junto a la gran ventana. No volteó a verlo, era algo que ya sabía. Ranma conseguiría esa firma así tuviera que morir en el intento.

—¿Estás de luto o algo así? — preguntó Ryoga al ver cómo iba vestida. Tenía puesto un vestido negro con muchos botones por el frente, mangas largas y cuello alto, que la cubría perfectamente del frío. Ya era mediodía y afuera caía una ligerísima nevada.

Ryoga sirvió dos copas. La sonrisa en su rostro era infinita, sin embargo Akane no mostraba emoción alguna.

—Ése Saotome de verdad _debe ser bueno _¡La mujer estaba completamente negada a firmar! Kento intentó conseguir la firma por dos meses y Saotome la ha conseguido en una noche. ¿Deberíamos darle un pago extra?

—No es un chico de compañía —respondió Akane.

Sin saber bien por qué, estaba molesta. Lo había estado toda la noche, la madrugada y desde que se había despertado. Un sentimiento abrumador le carcomía la mente desde que Ranma dejó el hotel para reunirse con la inversionista. Ukyo y ella habían cuidado hasta lo imposible porque él se viera lo suficientemente atractivo para _esa mujer. _Ella se aseguró de que no hubiera algún imperfecto con su traje, con su cabello, arregló su corbata mientras él la miraba con especial atención. Recordó los escalofríos que le recorrieron el cuerpo cuando se acercó a acomodarle un cabello que se había salido de su lugar.

—Como sea, me aseguraré de que nuestro siguiente contrato con él sea por una suma más elevada... ha hecho maravillas— le extendió la copa a Akane, quien la rechazó con la mano.

—¿Te sientes bien? Al fin hemos conseguido lo que tanto querías y ¿te pones de esta manera?

Akane suspiró, parecía cansada.

—¿Pasa algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Pasa algo.

Pero antes de que Ryoga pudiera hacer alguna suposición, la atención de Akane se dirigió al pitido que emitió su móvil.

Era un mensaje de él. La quería ver en su habitación, en ése momento.

Tembló.

Había llegado la hora.

**/6/**

**.**

Entró tras de él, aún sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ranma no le dirigió la palabra, y eso la puso aún más nerviosa. Él se detuvo en medio de la pequeña sala y ella se quedó a una distancia considerable. Por fin lo miró. Ya no tenía puesto el traje elegante, sino un jersey del mismo color que la ropa de ella, pero le seguía pareciendo tan _impresionante _como el día anterior_. _Ranma la miraba con intensidad, tanta que Akane tuvo que bajar su vista hacia otra parte.

—Cumplí con mi parte —dijo con un tono de voz neutral.

Akane sintió el estómago dar miles de vueltas.

—Ahora tú debes cumplir con la tuya.

Asintió con lentitud. Tragó saliva.

Ranma se acercó unos pasos a ella, pero se detuvo al ver que Akane le ponía un alto con la mano.

—Puedo quitarme la ropa sola.

Él ladeó el rostro. Akane comenzó a desabotonar su vestido. Ranma pudo ver a penas la piel blanca emerger de entre la negrura de la tela. Antes de que llegara a los botones de la cintura el se acercó rápidamente e interceptó sus manos.

—Sé que te estás muriendo de ganas, pero no es eso lo que quiero de ti — dijo mientras él mismo abotonaba su vestido de nuevo.

Akane levantó su rostro sorprendido hacia el de él. Lo vio sonriéndole y la embargaron unas terribles ganas de llorar.

—Sólo quiero ramen.

—¿Ra-ramen?— preguntó Akane con el rostro desencajado.

—Entre algunas otras cosas. Pero por el momento quiero ramen, el mejor de toda la ciudad.

El rostro de la chica estaba completamente enrojecido. Ella había asumido que lo único que él podría querer de ella sería, bueno, tenerla. Se sintió estúpida, por sobrevalorarse a si misma y por subestimar a Ranma.

—Abrígate bien. Te veo en la entrada en diez minutos.

**/7/**

**.**

Akane no había probado un sólo bocado de su plato de ramen, pero Ranma ya iba en el segundo. Ella lo miraba comer en silencio, tampoco él se había molestado en iniciar una conversación. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando Ranma le pidió que _fuera su amiga _no creyó que de verdad esa fuera su intención. Lo cierto es que desde ése entonces ella había empezado a confiar más en él, sin embargo aún así terminó subestimándolo. Si había un premio a la peor amiga del mundo, debería ser para ella.

Estiró un poco las piernas que habían empezado a entumirse. Encontraron un lugar coreano para comer ramen, con mesas muy bajas tal como en oriente, y estaban sentados, uno frente a otro, sobre unas almohadillas cálidas en el suelo. El olor de las especies se esparcía por todo el lugar, pero no resultaba molesto. No había mucha gente, salvo un par de ancianos asiáticos en la mesa de la esquina. Adentro no hacía frío, por lo que se habían quitado los abrigos.

—Lo... lo siento. —dijo finalmente.

Ranma siguió comiendo como si no la hubiera escuchado. Estaba verdaderamente molesto por la situación, aunque una parte de él se negara a enojarse con Akane. Primero lo había enviado con _otra_ mujer, mostrando así que no le interesaba en absoluto. Segundo, asumía que él querría acostarse con ella como pago por este favor. ¿Y si hubiera sido otro? ¿Habría hecho lo mismo? ¿O es que así pagaba toda clase de favores?

—No hay problema, ya lo estás pagando. Además la verdad me la pasé muy bien con Sharon.

Akane levantó la vista de su plato, lo observó para leer sus facciones. ¿Había dicho que la pasó bien con _esa mujer_?

—Qué... qué bueno.

—Ya había escuchado que las americanas eran buenas en... bueno, tú sabes. Pero me alegra haberlo probado por mí mismo.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron en su totalidad, entreabrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo y Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír ante su reacción. La verdad es que sí la había pasado bien con la inversionista, pero lo único que habían hecho durante la velada era beber un poco, comer otro tanto y reír sobre cosas estúpidas.

—Además, era hermosa.

Akane desvió la mirada. Se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que todo... haya salido bien —dijo con una voz muy suave.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho. La tenía en sus manos.

—Aún así, mi orgullo está herido. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido usada?

Akane contrajo el rostro. Sabía muy bien lo que se sentía, alguna vez le destruyeron la vida así. Lo último que había querido era lastimarlo a él, se sentía muy culpable.

—De verdad lo siento, nunca fue mi intención...

—Ya no importa —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero hay una cosa más que quiero antes de poder perdonarte.

—¿Q-Qué?— preguntó nerviosa.

—Quiero tarta de fresa.

Akane suspiró aliviada y con un movimiento llamó a la mesera. Era una linda chica coreana de cabello muy oscuro y lacio, bastante torpe al moverse, con un terrible inglés y un peor japonés. Le pidió una tarta de fresa y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando notaba que la chica miraba de reojo a Ranma.

Cuando la trajo, la colocó frente a Akane, pues suponía que el postre era para ella. Lo agradeció con una reverencia y con un movimiento deslizó la tarta hacia Ranma. Para su sorpresa él la regresó hacia a ella de la misma forma en que Akane lo había hecho.

—Los hombres no comemos postre —dijo.

Akane levantó una ceja y miró la tarta.

—Yo no voy a comérmelo.

Ranma hizo una mueca con los labios y se paró de su lugar. Se trasladó hacia el lado donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado en posición de loto.

—Akane —acercó su rostro al de ella y la miró con seriedad.

—¿Si? — preguntó un poco temerosa por la cercanía.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Eh? — se sobresaltó. —¿P-para qué?

—Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, ¿no?

Akane, nerviosa, miró a su alrededor. La mesera estaba haciendo unas cuentas en la caja mientras una mujer mayor la regañaba en coreano. Los ancianos de la mesa de la esquina ya se habían retirado, salvo ellos y el personal no había nadie más en el restaurante. Quiso decir algo como "_estamos en público_" pero sabía que no iba a funcionar.

Aspiró y espiró para tranquilizarse, después de todo no era la primera vez, sin embargo no se podía explicar por qué en ése momento le parecía tan difícil. Sentía un hormigueo en el vientre y la sangre concentrándose en su rostro. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y se preguntó si él también lo notaría. Cuando logró convencerse cerró los ojos. Levantó ligeramente su barbilla. Ranma pudo notar cómo sus párpados cerrados temblaban y sus pestañas se movían con gracia. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños para tratar de controlar el temblor.

Ranma sonrió complacido. Si ella hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos habría encontrado esa sonrisa demasiado _encantadora, _pero cerrados como los tenía sólo podía sentir el cosquilleo en su abdomen y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. De pronto Ranma tomó la tarta de fresa que había pedido hacía unos minutos y con expresión divertida lo estampó contra los labios de Akane.

Ella abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta qué había sido aquello dulce y suave que había tocado sus labios y que se esparcía hasta sus mejillas. Lo miró indignada y entreabrió la boca para lanzar un energético reclamo cuando él la tomó por improvisto de la barbilla y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Akane no cerró los ojos al instante, víctima de la impresión, pero después de unos segundos sus párpados fueron descendiendo poco a poco. No había contacto entre ellos más que los labios tocándose y la mano de él en su barbilla, lo suficientemente asida para que ella no pudiera resistirse, pero sin lastimarla. Akane dejó que la maraña de nervios que se había formado en su vientre subiera hasta su mente y nublara sus sentidos. Ranma la besaba con ternura y calma, pero tan profundamente que ya podía sentir el dulce de la crema en su boca.

Con dificultad se separó de ella y la vió aún con los ojos cerrados. Akane los abrió poco a poco y sus pestañas le parecieron como abanicos desplegándose. Él le sonrió de nuevo. Era una sonrisa que la desarmó completamente y estaba tan afectada que no fue capaz de corresponderla. La miró con la boca entreabierta, con los labios rosados y las pequeñas manchas de crema alrededor de ellos. Akane tenía cara de no comprender lo que ha pasado, a pesar de que lo entendía perfectamente.

—Sabe mejor de tus labios —le dijo con una voz que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

Akane sentía que iba a morir por las emociones que le embargaban. No sabía si sonreír, llorar, gritar o desmayarse. La sensación de sus labios era reciente que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. No era la primera vez que la besa, pero ¿por qué ahora lo sentía así? ¿por qué ahora la sola idea de tenerlo cerca hacía palpitar su corazón tan rápido?

—Ahora ya puedo perdonarte— dijo él como si nada hubiera sucedido y limpió los restos de crema de su rostro.

No pronunció palabra alguna hasta que salieron del restaurante. Para entonces ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y el cielo de la ciudad estaba gris. Los pequeños copos de nieve de la mañana se habían convertido en una nevada de mediana intensidad. La gente que caminaba en las calles iba perfectamente cubierta con abrigos y gorros, pues la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Ranma y Akane tenían que caminar un par de calles para poder conseguir un taxi ya que estaban escaseando desde que se intensificó la nieve.

En cuanto salieron pudieron sentir el aire gélido golpearles en la piel. Akane no había tomado suficientes precauciones y sólo se había puesto un abrigo largo sobre el vestido. Ranma la miró abrazarse a sí misma y le dijo algún insulto acerca de su irresponsabilidad, pero después se quitó la bufanda y los guantes que él traía puestos para colocarlos en ella. Akane se negó, pero luchar contra él era una pérdida de tiempo, así que al final tuvo que acceder.

Mientras caminaban para conseguir un taxi ella permaneció a su lado sin decir mucho. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y se preguntaba qué de bueno había hecho para que ése chico se tomara tantas molestias con ella. Normalmente los hombres se portaban de maravilla cuando salían, pero a la primera oportunidad se descubrían sus verdaderas intenciones. Durante los años que habían transcurrido desde la muerte de su esposo hasta ése momento había salido con una cantidad incontable de hombres. A algunos los veía por interés, otros por aburrimiento. Nunca había tenido el objetivo de comenzar algo de nuevo, así que nada duraba mucho. Se conocían, platicaban, bebían y terminaban acostándose. Pero nunca nadie la había tratado con calma, con cuidado, con tanta paciencia.

Ella no tenía amigos. En el instituto tuvo un par de verdaderas amigas, pero con el tiempo ella cambió demasiado y cuando sobrevino la boda dejó de verlas por petición de su esposo. Después de aquél tiempo no volvió a congeniar con nadie más. Conoció a Ryoga, quien permaneció a su lado apoyándola durante los momentos difíciles, pero tampoco era alguien en quien pudiera confiar plenamente, después de todo él sabía lo que pasaba con su esposo y la otra mujer y durante largos meses lo único que hizo fue mirarla con lástima. Era cierto que lo apreciaba, y estaba segura de que él también lo hacía, pero también era cierto que cualquiera de los dos podría darse la espalda si fuera necesario. Cada uno tenía sus propios intereses.

A parte de Rei, nadie la trataba de la manera en que lo hacía Ranma. Incluso cuando se enojaba, era capaz de perdonarle los desplantes. Él ya había tenido oportunidades para aprovecharse de ella y no lo había hecho.

De verdad la quería como su amiga.

Y ella no quería echarlo a perder.

Lo miró, los restos de nieve sobre su cabello, la nariz roja, los ojos expectantes y profundos, como el mar.

Sonrió y pensó en lo maravilloso que sería tener un amigo como él para siempre.

**/8/**

**.**

—Aki Shimamoto... veintiocho años... cardiología... tipo de sangre, A...

Ranma estaba sentado en el sofá, con el cabello recién lavado y el auricular del teléfono en una oreja. Frente a él estaba un sobre de paquetería abierto. Algunas fotografías estaban regadas por la mesa, junto con otros papeles que parecían contener información importante. Ranma sostenía una de ellas en la mano, mientras la miraba con aburrimiento. En ella se mostraba una sonriente chica de cabellos largos y castaños, grandes ojos color esmeralda y una amplia sonrisa. El maquillaje la hacía ver muy femenina y su ropa parecía cara.

—_Aki es una dulzura, además es muy inteligente, ¿te dije que se graduó con honores? — _contestó Nodoka del otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, algo habrás dicho — contestó Ranma fastidiado.

—_Pero vamos, es sólo una opción... mira a las otras._

Ranma tomó otra fotografía al azar, esa era de cuerpo completo. Una mujer con cabello claro hasta los hombros y ojos castaños aparecía en la imagen. Tenía las piernas muy largas y un cuerpo muy bien formado, vestía de forma muy elegante. Volteó la fotografía para leer la información.

—Mari Tanaka... veintisiete años tres meses... tipo de sangre, A... directora ejecutiva... buena deportista...

—_Mari heredará la empresa de los Tanaka, ¿te acuerdas de ellos? _

—Sí— contestó Ranma arrojando la fotografía lejos de él. Tomó otra de la mesa. En ella había una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, ondeado en las puntas. Tenía un vestido blanco y en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa tímida. Hasta el momento era la más bonita de todas.

—Izumi Sato —leyó Ranma —veinticinco años... graduada en recursos humanos... heredera... tipo de sangre, B...

—_¡Izumi es mi favorita!_ —gritó Nodoka emocionada _— ¡Si tan sólo la conocieras! Es una chica tan tierna y dulce, tiene excelentes modales, es recatada y desde que rompió con su antiguo novio no ha vuelto a tener una relación. Aunque no lo creas, tiene sangre europea en sus venas. ¿Te imaginas cómo serían sus hijos? Te lo digo, serían hermosos. _

Ranma dejó escapar un bufido.

—_Me gustaría arreglar una cita a ciegas con Izumi para cuando vuelvas de tu viaje, ¿qué te parece?_

_—_¿Por qué de una vez no le preguntas su talla y le compras el vestido de novia?

—_¡Ranma! ¡Deja de usar el sarcasmo con tu madre!_

_—_Solo creo que esto es demasiado. Incluso me molestas con esto cuando estoy fuera del país...

—_Ranma... cariño, estoy preocupada. En el ambiente en el que estás ahora no hay chicas decentes, sólo grandes zorras. Es por eso que me he dado a la tarea de buscar prospectos para ti, ¿es que eso tiene algo de malo? Las chicas son decentes, hermosas y además están interesadas en buscar un esposo. Recuerda que como artista marcial que eres debes procurar tener una familia honorable. Tu esposa debe ser una mujer respetable, para que puedan criar hijos respetables, dignos de la dinastía Saotome. _

Ranma rodó los ojos. Su madre tenía razón, sin embargo el hecho de que se lo estuviera recordando tanto últimamente le fastidiaba sobremanera. No creía en las citas a ciegas ni en los matrimonios arreglados, sin embargo creció con la idea de que así sucedería después de todo. Él nunca había pensado seriamente en casarse o formar una familia, siempre se consideraba demasiado joven para pensar en eso; sin embargo era cierto, la mayoría de los hombres sentaban cabeza a su edad.

Pero últimamente, siempre que pensaba en ello, no venía otra persona a su mente que Akane. Ukyo tenía razón, no era la el tipo de chica que su madre aceptaría... _estuvo casada _antes y eso la volvía, ante los ojos de Nodoka, una mujer impura. No es que su madre fuera mala, por el contrario, pero sí tenía muy en claro lo que era el honor y lo que buscaba en la que sería su futura nuera.

Entonces, quizá, su negación a pensar en el matrimonio con seriedad se debía a que la única persona a la que él quería era una imposibilidad.

El llamado a su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Um, madre... te hablaré más tarde, voy a ocuparme en este momento.

_—Está bien... pero, Ranma, mira a las chicas bien... estoy segura de que debe haber alguna que va a interesarte de verdad. Hazme ése favor, ¿quieres? te llamaré pronto. Te quiero. _

_—_Yo también madre. Adiós. —y cortó la comunicación.

Al abrir la puerta se esperaba a cualquier persona menos a ella. También había tomado una baño y su cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros. Había cambiado su vestido por un jersey rojo que le quedaba bastante grande, pero que era muy cálido. En sus manos estaban la bufanda y los guantes que él le había prestado hacía unas horas.

—Pasa— indicó Ranma.

Akane estuvo a punto de decir que no era necesario, pero algo la impulsó a adentrarse en la habitación.

La invitó a pasar sin recordar las fotografías regadas en la mesa de la salita y su reciente conversación con su madre. Akane las miró con extrañeza y tomó una de las imagenes en sus manos, era la fotografía de Aki.

—¿Qué es esto? — le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ah— dijo Ranma un poco avergonzado —. Algo así como prospectos.

—¿Prospectos?

Él asintió y soltó un suspiro.

—Mi madre las envió desde Japón, quiere que salga con algunas de estas chicas. Ni siquiera estando lejos me deja en paz. Es que... quiere que... me case.

—Oh— dijo Akane volviendo su atención a la imagen en sus manos. Echó un vistazo a la mesa, por lo menos debía haber diez fotografías diferentes —. ¿Y ya elegiste a alguna?

Ranma la miró sorprendido.

—¿Crees que una esposa debe elegirse en un catálogo? ¿Como si fuera un producto para comprar?

—Es más común de lo que crees —Akane sonrió irónicamente ante su propia afirmación.

—Pues no me interesa ninguna.

Akane meditó unos momentos mientras miraba las fotografías. Una chispa de entusiasmo se prendió en sus ojos.

—¡No te preocupes!— dijo —.Yo te ayudaré a elegir a la indicada.

Ranma levantó una ceja.

—Veamos — Akane tomó las fotografías en sus manos —. Shimamoto es linda, y estudió medicina... pero parece un poco falsa en la fotografía, ¿no crees?

—Naoko Morie, tiene lindas piernas... parece deportista, como tú —lo miró esperando una respuesta, pero Ranma sólo se dejó caer fastidiado sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—¡Tengo una idea! — dijo Akane —Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas.

Akane salió de la habitación corriendo. Ranma observó de nuevo las fotografías regadas y se encontró molesto por la actitud de Akane. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Ayudándolo a encontrar esposa? ¿Es que de verdad ella no tenía ningún interés en él? Se supondría que debería estar celosa de la situación, pero por el contrario se muestra entusiasmada ante la idea de que él escoja a una chica.

—Niña torpe— dijo para sí mismo.

Akane entró de la misma manera en la que había salido. Estaba un poco agitada por la carrera.

—Aquí está —dijo emocionada. En sus manos traía una pequeña cámara instantánea en color blanco.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Es de Ryoga — dijo sin tomarle importancia.

—Párate acá— tomó a Ranma del brazo para que se levantara y lo llevó hasta una pared. —Quédate quieto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—

—Ponte serio — dijo Akane. Enfocó y disparó para tomar una fotografía. Enseguida la instantánea salió por la cámara y Akane la tomó entre sus manos. Regresó casi corriendo al sillón, seguida por Ranma.

—Pondremos tu foto al lado de la de las chicas y así decidirémos con cuál te ves mejor— explicó.

Se dio un minuto para observar la fotografía que le había tomado.

—Oye, de verdad eres fotogénico.

Ranma no sabía si sonreír o continuar molesto. Akane tomó las fotografías de las chicas y las comenzó a poner una por una en la mesa. Le pidió a Ranma que se sentara junto a ella para observarlas con detenimiento y poder tomar una decisión. Ranma estaba fastidiado con ella, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de Akane.

—Primero Aki —dijo Akane colocando la fotografía de Ranma junto a la de la chica. Después de observarla un rato frunció los labios—. Demasiado pálida para ti.

Tomó la fotografía de la chica Shimamoto y la apartó a un lado.

—Ella es Ayame— dijo mientras colocaba la imagen—. Es muy sexy, ¿no te parece?

Ranma soltó un "sí" desganado.

—Izumi Sato... Es muy linda— al ver a la chica sus palabras perdieron la vitalidad que tenían hace un rato, de verdad le parecía que se verían demasiado bien juntos—. Creo que deberías intentarlo con Izumi. Es hermosa.

Ranma se incorporó para arrancarle la cámara que descansaba en su regazo. La enfocó a ella y tomó una fotografía, en segundos tenía en su mano la imagen de una Akane algo desconcertada, pálida por la sobreexposición del flash.

—¿Qué haces?

Ranma hizo a un lado la fotografía de Izumi y puso la de Akane junto a la de él. Volteó a verla con una sonrisa y Akane se concentró en las fotografías, miraba una y otra, alternando sus ojos.

—No cabe duda que nos vemos mal juntos. Terriblemente mal —sentenció.

El chico abrió los ojos con furia, completamente indignado. Tomó la fotografía de Akane y la arrojó al suelo. Se levantó de un salto.

—¡Lo mismo pienso! —dijo encolerizado.

—Bien —dijo Akane apretando los labios. Aún conservaba la calma.

—¡Bien! —gritó Ranma —. ¿Quién querría estar con una chica como tú después de todo?

—¿A qué te refieres con una chica como yo?— Akane comenzaba a molestarse.

—¡Tus piernas son cortas! Y para ser sincero te falta figura. Además no tienes buen carácter.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Parece que antes no opinabas lo mismo!— dijo levantándose también.

—¡Pues he cambiado de opinión!

—¡Pues yo también he cambiado de opinión! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo lamento mucho por la chica que tenga que casarse contigo! Si estuviera en mis manos las llamaría a todas para ponerlas sobre aviso.

—¡Si eso es lo que piensas entonces házlo!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

—¡Cretino! ¡Después de que trato de ayudarte!

—¡Eres tan torpe!

—¡Se acabó! Olvídate de ser mi amigo ¿de acuerdo? Me largo —gritó Akane caminando con pasos largos hacia la puerta.

—¡Vete y no vuelvas! —gritó Ranma.

Cuando Akane había salido, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sillón. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y se talló las sienes que amenazaban con comenzar a doler. Su mirada se posó sobre la

Tomó la fotografía en sus manos. En ella, Akane aparecía mirándolo, de imprevisto, con su jersey de manga larga rojo como sangre, que contrastaba con su piel. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas por que la tomó de sorpresa y al estar inclinada hacia adelante su espalda hacía una curva. No era la mejor fotografía, pero era la que tenía.

La puso junto a la de él. ¿De verdad se veían tan mal juntos?

**/8/**

**.**

Organizaron una cena para celebrar la firma del contrato que, de una vez por todas, llevaría a Miura Resorts a América. Llevaban un par de horas en el restaurante del hotel, cenando, conversando y bebiendo. Ranma se había negado a bajar a pesar de que Ukyo se lo había pedido casi de rodillas. Akane no intentó ni siquiera comunicarse con él, sabía que estaba molesto con ella. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero no quería provocarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—¡Tendo! — la voz de Sharon Davenport de escuchaba por todo el restaurante. Había empezado a beber a penas se había sentado y las copas ya se le habían subido —¿Donde está mi Ranma?

Akane no contestó. Desvió la mirada con molestia. ¿_Su Ranma? _Había salido con él una noche y ya se lo adjudicaba como suyo. Ukyo le había aclarado que no había pasado más que una cena, pero esa mujer no dejaba de insinuar que había pasado algo más entre ellos dos. Su voz comenzaba a irritarle sobremanera y sólo deseaba que todo terminara.

—Quizá sólo está cansado— dijo Kento.

—¿Es que lo dejé _tan_ cansado? —dijo la mujer antes de estallar en risas secundadas por Kento y Ryoga.

Akane suspiró para tranquilizarse.

—Iré por él —dijo levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Eso! —gritó Shanon —. Como la presidenta que eres debe hacerte caso... dile que venga, que lo extraño.

—Yo iré contigo— dijo Kento.

—Estoy bien, iré sola— contestó Akane.

Era un bobo, pensó mientras subía por el elevador. Enojarse por cosas tan sencillas como esa... ¿pero por qué estaba tan molesto con ella? Sólo había dicho la verdad. Cualquiera de las otras chicas se veía mejor junto a él, además la intención era probarlas a ellas. Akane sólo quería ayudar y él se había comportado como un niño insultándola.

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación con los pensamientos revueltos y con varias frases formuladas para lanzarle en reclamo por su inmadurez. Tocó la puerta algunas veces sin obtener respuesta. Estaba a punto de desistir cuando la puerta se abrió y tras de ella apareció Ranma mirandola con molestia.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó.

De pronto todas las frases habían desaparecido de su mente.

—Si no tienes nada que decir entonces vete— dijo intentando cerrar la puerta. Akane interpuso el pie para evitarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

Ranma la miró con la misma molestia de antes y sólo entonces Akane notó su piel y sus ojos enrojecidos. También ése particular tono en su voz y los párpados un poco caídos. Él se introdujo en la habitación ignorándola y se dirigió hacia su cama.

—¡Ranma!

El chico se acostó sobre ella dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados. Cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás enfermo?

No contestó.

Akane lo jaló para tratar de voltearlo hacia ella, pero era inútil.

—¡Ya te dije que te fueras! — gritó Ranma.

—¿Por qué eres tan infantil? — alcanzó a tocar su frente —. ¡Tienes fiebre!

Ranma sacudió la cabeza para alejar su mano.

Seguramente había cogido un resfriado. En la tarde él le prestó su bufanda y sus guantes para cubrirse, pero él había quedado expuesto y la temperatura era demasiado fría. Ahora estaba enfermo y era su culpa.

—Voy a llamar a un doctor—

—No es necesario— dijo aún dándole la espalda.

—¡Eres tan necio! Si te quedas así se podría agravar.

Estaba dispuesta a ir por el teléfono cuando la mano de él atrapó su muñeca. Ella volteó con sorpresa, sus dedos también estaban calientes. Su gesto no había cambiado, pero ahora la miraba con intensidad.

Su corazón latía muy rápido.

La jaló para que cayera sentada sobre la cama.

—Si estás preocupada por mí, sólo quédate aquí, conmigo —dijo con voz débil.

—Estoy preocupada por ti —admitió—. Es por eso que necesito llamar a un doctor. ¡Estás ardiendo!

El cerró los ojos, pasaron largos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Akane...

—¿Si?

—Realmente no lo piensas, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Que nos vemos mal juntos.

Algo se contrajo dentro de Akane, otra vez ése hormigueo que se expandía a todo su cuerpo. Él la soltó del agarre, pero ya no era necesario retenerla.

—Bueno, aún lo creo —rió un poco para aligerar la tensión —. Tú eres demasiado guapo para mí.

—Es mentira —su respiración era lenta y su voz ronca —. Tú eres hermosa.

Un calor se apoderó del rostro de Akane. Ahora estaba completamente sonrojada. No era la primera vez que se lo decían, no era lo más bello que le habían dicho, pero viniendo de los labios de él... conseguía que su cuerpo perdiera toda la fuerza.

—Más hermosa que Izumi… ¿cuál era el apellido?

Ranma abrió los ojos y la vio sentada junto a él, observándolo con los ojos castaños en los que deseaba, con todo su corazón, perderse para siempre.

—Eres más hermosa que todas ellas juntas...

Akane carraspeó y desvió su mirada de la de él, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que estaba delirando por la fiebre.

—Llamaré a un doctor, ¿si?

—¿Estás preocupada por mi?

—Ya... Ya te dije que sí.

—Entonces quédate conmigo.

—Pero…

—No necesito un doctor, te necesito a ti.

Y entonces algo se quebró dentro de ella. Un cristal, un muro, un fino mosaico. Un calor abrumador se apoderó de cada centímetro de su piel. Tembló. Se dijo a sí misma que no podía permitírselo, que no podía cometer otro error de ése estilo, que no podía volverle a entregar a alguien el poder para destruirla. Pero supo que era demasiado tarde cuando se encontró a sí misma acariciando su cálida mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p>Quiero iniciar esta nota agradeciendo infinitamente su apoyo y sus comentarios, ustedes saben qué importante son para los que escribimos por acá, incluso si son críticas no favorecedoras. En el pasado capítulo me dio gusto recibir reviews de mis lectoras fieles y constantes, y fue una sorpresa también ver a nuevas lectoras que disfrutan de lo que escribo. ¡Significa todo para mí!<p>

Ahora, con respecto al cap: Wow! 8,000 palabras para este capítulo, creo que es de los más largos que he hecho, pero simplemente no quería cortar antes de la escena final, es que me han parecido tan tiernos mis pobres chicos.

Tengo que decir que amé a Ukyo en éste capítulo, ya era hora de que hiciera algo bien, me pareció toda una reina, no sé, me gustó mucho.

Por otra parte, Ranma fue más allá de lo que yo defino como tierno. Nuestro pobre, pobre protagonista está muy enamorado ¿no creen? Siento un poco de pena por él, ya que le queda largo camino por sufrir. Me gustaría que no fuera así —de verdad me ha dado pena — pero como saben no es algo que yo pueda controlar del todo.

Y Akane, bueno, yo la noto más flexible ¿cómo la ven ustedes? ¿Creen que algún día se llegará a enamorar de verdad? Agh, a mi me frustra un poco su actitud y eso que lo peor está por venir.

Quiero hablarles un poco sobre la longitud de esta historia, porque es posible que crean que va bastante lenta. Tengo planeado publicar 16 capítulos si es que mis cálculos son correctos. El siguiente, capítulo 11, desencadenará todo el drama y, por así decirlo el "clímax" de la historia. El 12 es completamente decisivo, —lemon, ejem— y posteriormente se tendrán que tomar las decisiones difíciles.

Estoy contenta por estar tan avanzada con este fan fiction porque he estado trabajando en otro —de tipo alternativo también, pero tratando de conservar a los personajes todo lo que me es posible — que me gusta y emociona bastante. He publicado el primer capítulo en mi blog personal, que es jadehaze . blogspot . com . Es una versión "beta" de la historia, ya que antes de publicarla definitivamente en es posible que le haga algunos cambios ligerísimos. Si pasan a leerla les comento que está en partes, la primera parte la encontrarán abajo y así la de arriba es la última parte. Si tienen algún comentario al respecto me gustaría mucho leerlo por ahí o incluso por acá. Igual en mi blog estaré publicando cosas de interés personal, sobre escritura, libros y cosas como adelantos de los capítulos.

Me despido por ahora porque muero de sueño, como siempre espero sus comentarios e impresiones, y como de costumbre les dejo respuesta a sus reviews anteriores. Muchas gracias. Jade.

**rusa:** Muchas gracias, concuerdo contigo en que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, ja ja, nuestra Akane no podía estar embarazada ni de chiste, pero Ukyo siempre imaginando de más. Nos vemos nena, gracias por el apoyo, espero que éste te haya gustado.

**LumLum:** Jaja, cómo que mereces ser golpeada, claro que no. A mí me alegra mucho que me dejes tus impresiones por acá, me pone muy feliz :). Y sí, ojalá Ranma pueda hacer algo, pero al final la decisión tendrá que ser de ella :( Te mando un abrazo, espero que te guste este cap.

**Katherine29:** Qué cosas, me sonrojé mucho con tu comentario, me hizo bastante feliz. Muchas gracias, no encuentro palabras para describirlo. Con lo que dices respecto a Akane, sí, ella está cambiando poco a poco, pero aún no sabemos si logrará ser la misma de antes… De nuevo gracias, espero que te haya complacido este cap. Un beso.

**BABY SONY:** ¡Gracias! Ja ja no sabes cómo me reí con lo de "dejarse manosear", tienes razón, ja ja. Pero me llama la atención que dices que ella sabe que Ranma está enamorado de ella… ¡en realidad ella no lo sabe! O bueno, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta ;D. Y bueno sí, ya se va aclarando su pasado, ya casi del todo, habrá un momento en que se sepa claramente. Te mando un beso Sony, gracias por el apoyo que ha sido practicamente desde el principio de esta serie. Cuídate mucho :*

**Sandy:** ja ja, sí sé que lo de Ukyo fue todo un WTF, pero al final se portó muy linda ¿no? En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu fiel review, espero que este cap te haya gustado también. Te mando un beso, cuídate mucho :*

**JustMe279:** Muchas gracias, me dio bastante emoción recibir todas y cada una de tus reviews, es muy importante para mí. Este capítulo también ha sido mi favorito. Ja ja, ¿y por qué dices que te baja el autoestima mi forma de escribir? ¿Es que tú escribes? En realidad no es cosa más que de práctica y de mucha disciplina. No digo que ahora escriba como toda una nobel de Literatura, para nada, me falta mucho; sin embargo comparado a las porquerías que hacía antes, está mucho mejor, ja ja. Espero que la historia te siga complaciendo, ya me contarás qué te pareció este capítulo. Te mando besos a donde quiera que estés :)

**mininahermosa29:** Aw, no llores, ja ja, aún le falta sufrir mucho así que mejor espérate un poco… bromeo. ¿Qué historia mencionas del hombre de hielo? Me gustaría saber :). En fin, te agradezco bastante tu tiempo y te mando un beso, ojalá te guste este cap también.

**Sara:** Muchas gracias Sara, a mí también me encanta que te encante, ja ja, te mando un beso :* Espero que este te guste.

**BON:** ¡Hola de nuevo! No te preocupes, como vez la historia es lenta, tiene que explicarse a sí misma, por ello el final no será de imprevisto. Aún le restan uno capítulos más. Muchas gracias por los "chonguitos", no sabes cómo sufrí cuando se me borró. Te agradezco el tiempo y espero que el cap te guste, un beso.

**cjs:** ¡Lo sé! A mí también me encantó esa parte, más que nada porque me hace pensar que la chica no quiere nada con nuestro Ranma, pero a la vez… bueno, quizá sólo esté muy confundida. Pobrecito Ran-chan, sí lo tiene merecido pero creo que ya sufrió muchos desplantes, ¿no crees? ja ja, nos estamos leyendo, te mando un beso.

**Eirene15:** Tienes toda la razón, en verdad se siente atraída pero ¡aún no lo sabe! Tan despistada nuestra pobre chica, espero que pronto se de cuenta ¿o ya se habrá dado? En fin, te mando un beso y te agradezco mucho tu tiempo.

**Ely:** Ely de mi corazón, ja ja, siempre digo lo mismo. Bueno, tú sabes cuánto amo tus reviews que parecen testamento y cómo valoro tu aprobación. A mí también me cae muy bien Ukyo, tan loca, y sin andar de entrometida —bueno, un poco, pero no lo suficiente para ser molesta.  
>Y no, no te quiero matar… después con quién fangirleo ;A;, pero sí, hay veces que la odio, ¡la quiero golpear por boba! y otras digo, ah pobre de mi niña, ven a mis brazos. Tienes razón en que Ranma se pierde un poco en la historia, ya lo había notado, sin embargo me parece primordial aclararlo todo, primero, desde su perspectiva. Ya le tocará a nuestro chico tener sus momentos de protagonismo.<br>También fue mi capítulo favorito de todos. En fin, espero que este también te haya gustado. Nos vemos por aquí o por allá :*

**LINAAKANE:** De nuevo mil gracias, saber que te hago pasar un buen momento y que te gusta la historia me hace muy feliz. Te mando un beso hasta donde estés :*

**Jorgi:** ¡Nuestro pobre protagonista! Él sí que va a sufrir, porque sí, está enamorado. A mí también me gusta mucho verlo celoso, y no es que me gusta que sufra, pero así tiene que pasar, ja ja, ya tendrá su recompensa (creo).

Espero que las dudas se despejen del todo en un futuro, o si no, por lo menos lo escencial.

Y no quiero que me mates, ja ja, ¿luego como escribo?

Te mando un besote Jorgi, tú sabes cuánto aprecio tus reviews.

**AkaneSayumi:** Sí, nuestra pobre Akane sufrió mucho, no por mucho tiempo pero sí una gran decepción. Y sí, Ranma debe sufrir un poco también, para que se equilibre la cosa. Con respecto a tu pregunta, espero que este cap haya aclarado un poco tus dudas ¿tú qué crees? ¿a ella le gusta o no? ;D. Nos leemos, te mando un abrazo :*

**Sophy:** Ja ja me reí mucho con lo de P-chan. Y no, Ranma no nos la hará sufrir, o por lo menos no mucho, no al nivel al que sufrió antes, quizá un poquito solamente. Ja ja, desde ahora te digo que no me hago responsable de los actos de Ranma, ja ja… no, no me mates por favor. Te mando un beso Sophy, sabes que te aprecio :*

**Usako-Hibiki:** Muchas gracias por el tiempo y por las felicitaciones, saber que te gusta me complace demasiado. Como ya mencioné aún falta un poco para el final, pero por el momento acá traigo otro capítulo, que lo disfutes :)


	11. Capítulo 11

La Reina de la Nieve

por Jade Haze

Capítulo 11

.

.

.

.

Los globos y papelillos de colores que llenaban la sala contrastaban con el cielo nublado y la nieve que se aferraba a las ventanas. Afuera era un día gris, pero dentro de su casa, se celebraba una fiesta. Frente a ella estaba colocada una enorme tarta de frutas con algunas velas encendidas. Se sentía estúpida con el pequeño gorro de cumpleaños, pero Rei le había exigido que se lo pusiera y Ranma se había divertido toda la tarde tomándoles fotografías.

Hacía cinco semanas que había vuelto de América y las cosas estaban en una aparente tranquilidad tan impasible que la inquietaba. Kento no había llamado, los negocios iban bien, Rei parecía más alegre, y si bien Ranma había insistido en verla casi todos los días, nunca era con una intención que fuera más allá de pasar un rato agradable y amistoso. Su nana y él cada vez eran más cercanos y se divertían uniendo fuerzas para hacerla rabiar. La nieve que caía sobre Japón no le parecía tan triste como en años anteriores. El frío ya no era tan crudo cuando estaba cerca de Rei y de Ranma. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, que le perturbaba. Algo en su corazón le decía que de un instante a otro el espejismo de una vida normal se rompería en pedazos.

—¡Momento de abrir los regalos! — dijo Rei mientras aplaudía emocionada —Primero el mío.

Akane tomó una caja y la abrió para sacar una larga bufanda color blanco. Se la enredó en el cuello y le sonrió.

—Gracias, es muy bonita.

Rei la miró con ternura. Poco a poco se iba pareciendo más a _su Akane_, aquella niña amable y sonriente.

—Ahora el de Ranma —dijo Rei mientras volteaba a ver al aludido con complicidad.

Su regalo estaba en una pequeña cajita color azul. Ranma pudo notar cómo sus manos temblaban mientras la sostenía. Vaciló unos segundos antes de desatar el moño blanco y tomar el obsequio entre sus dedos: un pasador para el cabello. Era largo, dorado y en un extremo tenía una mariposa. Lo puso en la palma de su mano para verlo mejor. Miró a Ranma a los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo él lo tomó, pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja y colocó el pasador.

—No importa que hayas nacido en invierno— le dijo sonriente —deseo que para ti siempre sea primavera.

Ella lo miró con emoción contenida en sus ojos. De pronto tenerlo ahí, a su lado, le parecía tan natural, como si él hubiera sido parte de esa fotografía desde siempre. En ese instante Akane, que había decidido no creer más en la felicidad, se sentía la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.

.

.

.

.

/1/

Se sentía nervioso.

Acudió a la primera cita con Izumi Sato por insistencia de su madre, sólo para complacerla y que dejara de molestarlo. La verdad es que se había predispuesto a despreciar a la chica de la manera más horrenda, pero en cuanto la conoció, sus planes se vinieron abajo.

Izumi era una chica hermosa, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes y piel aceitunada. Tenía el cabello más corto que en la fotografía que había visto, pero sus mejillas eran igual de rosadas y su sonrisa era igual de agradable. Era alta y aunque no le sorprendía mucho, tenía que admitir que tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. Lo más impresionante es que, contrario a lo que esperaba, era una joven inteligente y con un gran sentido del humor.

Descubrió también que tenían intereses en común. El hermano de Izumi practicaba artes marciales y aunque ella nunca logró aprender, disfrutaba de los combates y las películas de acción. Cuando era adolescente —le platicó— leía mangas para chicos, y los disfrutaba más que los que eran para chicas. Entendía sus bromas y reía a carcajada suelta con ellas, incluso le gustaba la misma comida que a él. En resumidas cuentas, Izumi Sato y Ranma Saotome eran la pareja perfecta.

Pero Ranma era sincero consigo mismo y entendía que Izumi era sólo la _amiga_ perfecta. Sentía por ella una empatía similar a la que sentía por Ukyo. Era divertido estar con ella, era una chica bonita, pero no lo enloquecía. Conforme pasaron los días habló de frente con ella, asegurándole que si volvían a salir, era sólo en calidad de amigos. Izumi, algo afectada, le preguntó si había alguien más en su vida. El prefirió decir que simplemente no tenía la intención de encontrar una esposa por el momento.

Si ya había dejado en claro que eran sólo amigos, no entendía porqué se sentía tan nervioso. Estaba conduciendo el automóvil rumbo al club donde se celebraría la fiesta de cumpleaños de Izumi. Ella venía a su lado, retocándose el maquillaje. Le había insistido durante toda la semana que aceptara ir con ella como su "pareja". Él trató de convencerla de que se lo pudiera a cualquiera de sus otros amigos, pero ella le dijo que todas morirían de envidia si él, Ranma Saotome, el _gran artista marcial_, era su acompañante. Nada de compromisos, sólo tendría que acompañarla. Al final su ego lo venció y terminó por aceptar. No podía decir que no cuando una chica le rogaba.

Entonces no lograba comprender porqué lo embargaba esa sensación de estar haciendo algo indebido mientras Izumi sostenía su brazo para entrar al lugar. No tenía intenciones con ella, ni ella con él —o al menos eso esperaba— y tampoco tenía una _relación formal _a la cual tuviera que rendirle cuentas.Tal vez el hecho de no habérselo mencionado a Akane ni a Ukyo era lo que le tenía los nervios de punta.

—¿Ves a la chica de vestido azul? —le dijo Izumi al oído.

—Sí— contestó Ranma.

—Me robó a mi novio en la secundaria.

—¿Y porqué la invitas a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? — preguntó extrañado.

—Es hija de un gran amigo de papá, tenía que invitarla. Vamos— lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

Después de algunas innecesarias presentaciones, pláticas aburridas y un par de copas, Ranma se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones iluminados. Lo que más deseaba era que el tiempo pasara deprisa. No es que no le gustara la compañía de Izumi, pero la verdad es que la gente comenzaba a aturdirle y al parecer su concepto de _diversión _había cambiado. Le parecía, además, que la gente a su alrededor sólo hablaba de cosas vacías y estúpidas. Miró la pantalla de su celular… ¿Y si la llamaba? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?¿No sería mejor ir al supermercado, comprar fruta y pan y llegar a pasar una noche agradable con Akane y Rei? Akane… no le había dicho que estaría ahí, pero tampoco era como que tuviera que decirle dónde estaría todos los días. Ella no le exigía nada, y a veces incluso parecía no tener interés por saber de él. Ranma podía dejar de llamarla por días, esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa, pero al final rendirse y volver a llamar. Era justo lo que quería hacer. Quizá enviarle sólo un mensaje de texto con alguna broma estúpida que se le ocurriera. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Dónde estaría…?

Al principio pensó que era una alucinación, que lo que veía era sólo producto de su imaginación que la estaba evocando, pero le costó sólo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que no era así, que lo que veía era real y _peligroso. _Justo en la entrada del bar Izumi abrazaba emocionada a Ryoga Hibiki quien venía acompañado de Akane. A primera vista le costó reconocerla porque se había maquillado un poco más de lo normal y el vestido era más corto que los que ella solía usar, pero esa chica no podía ser otra más que ella. Se levantó rápido del sillón y se escondió tras un muro falso. Se sentía estúpido, pero no podía dejar que Akane lo encontrara ahí.

—¡Aquí estás! — le dijo Izumi al encontrarlo. —Ven, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

—¡No! —dijo Ranma soltando su mano —es decir, no… no me siento muy bien.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Creo que… tengo una jaqueca.

—¿Quieres que te consiga alguna pastilla?— preguntó Izumi consternada.

—No, no —agitó las manos frente a sí— me quedaré aquí hasta que pase… no, es más, saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ¿si? volveré en un rato y estaré mejor.

—Bueno… si tu quieres.

Ranma llegó hasta la salida escondiéndose entre las paredes y la gente. ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? Jamás se imaginó, ni por asomo, que Hibiki sería amigo de Izumi Sato… ¡y mucho menos que llegaría a su fiesta de cumpleaños acompañado de Akane! Si pensaba encontrárselos en un lugar, definitivamente no era ahí. Tenía que salir de ahí pronto antes de toparse con cualquiera de los dos.

/2/

Akane estaba sentada en la barra del bar, con una pierna cruzada sobre otra y jugando con el vaso que tenía en sus manos. El ambiente no le apetecía y había pasado un mal rato tratando de ahuyentar a los hombres que se le acercaban. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba ahí. Ryoga le había insistido en que lo acompañara a la fiesta de una ex compañera de la universidad. Un ratito y ya, sólo para ir a felicitarla. Aunque en un principio se negó, al final accedió a ponerse el vestido negro de mangas largas y falda corta. Por supuesto, nunca imaginó que ella en realidad ya conocía a Izumi, por lo menos en fotografía. En la imagen le pareció una chica linda, pero en persona era realmente encantadora, y ahí estaba, en medio del montón de personas que celebraban su existencia —o pretendían hacerlo— alrededor de ella.

—¿Akane? ¿Akane Tendo?

Un chico de cabello oscuro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al verlo directamente le pareció familiar, pero no lo suficiente para reconocerlo.

—Ho-hola.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Me recuerdas?

—Sinceramente no— dijo apenada.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

—Yahiro Kato, de la escuela secundaria.

—¡Ah! —exclama Akane con una fingida sonrisa —Ya recuerdo.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Eh? — le dio un golpecito en el hombro— ¿Has estado bien? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Bueno… dirijo una empresa —contestó Akane sintiéndose incómoda.

—¡Wow! ¿Una empresa? ¿La de tu padre? ¿Estás trabajando con él?

—No… era la empresa de mi…

—… de su ex esposo— contestó una voz femenina antes que ella.

Akane conocía esa voz, parecía sacada de sus más horrorosas pesadillas. Es suave como terciopelo, pero al mismo tiempo tan filosa como una daga. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era. Ya no llevaba el cabello largo, ni púrpura, ahora lo tenía negro y corto. Pero los ojos color granate seguían siendo los mismos, seguían calándole lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—¿De su ex esposo? —preguntó el chico asombrado —¿Estuviste casada?

—Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado— dice la chica de ojos rojos —fue el matrimonio más anunciado de todos los tiempos. Es una lástima que haya terminado en desgracia, ¿Verdad, Akane Miura? ¿o debería llamarte Akane Tendo?

—Shampoo…— dijo Akane en un pequeño susurro.

—¿Ya se conocían? ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! ¿no? Shampoo…

—…Hsueh— terminó Akane.

—Sí, Hsueh. Ya sabes— contestó el chico animado— es la amiga de un amigo de un amigo de una amiga. Está de visita por primera vez en Japón y yo la he salvado del aburrimiento. ¿No te parece que habla un excelente japonés para ser china?

Akane sólo podía mirarla a los ojos fijamente. Agradeció estar sentada, porque sus piernas habían perdido toda la fuerza. De pronto el lugar le pareció muy pequeño y el aire muy escaso.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Akane.

—¡Atención! ¡Atención!— la música se interrumpió para dar paso a la voz de Izumi, quien estaba por encima de una plataforma con una botella de champaña en las manos.

—Quiero hacer un brindis por todos los que están aquí presentes y muy en especial a mi nuevo amigo, Ranma Saotome. —Izumi le hizo una señal para que fuera junto a ella. Ranma había estado escondido tras un muro, pero ya de nada le servía hacerlo. Caminó al lado de Izumi, quien le tomó del brazo. De entre la multitud pudo distinguir primero a Ryoga que lo miraba con una ceja levantada y una expresión burlona. Después a Akane, quien permanecía sentada en la barra del bar, con los ojos sobre él y los labios entreabiertos. Desde su posición la vio palidecer, quiso correr hacia ella pero Izumi lo tenía afianzado mientras continuaba con su discurso.

—¿Estás bien, Akane? —preguntó Yahiro.

—Parece que el alcohol le ha hecho mal, voy a llevarla a respirar algo de aire fresco—dijo Shampoo para después tomarla por el brazo y sacarla del lugar.

Akane caminaba a la par de Shampoo quien la sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo. Daba pasos sólo por inercia, por la fuerza que la china ejercía en su agarre, de otro modo se habría desplomado ahí mismo. Estaba blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma, los labios se le habían resecado y tenía un gusto amargo en la boca.

—Pensaba encontrarte en la compañía, tu amigo Kento quiere que trabaje para Miura ¿No te parece divertido? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

—Pero encontrarnos antes de eso… ¡Es el destino!

Akane sentía que el aire le faltaba. Durante todo ese tiempo pensó que si la volvía a ver, estaría preparada. Había tornado su corazón en acero, para soportar el dolor si ella regresaba. Pero estaba equivocada, no era fuerte. Incluso su cuerpo se resistía a serlo. Si Shampoo la soltaba en ese momento caería sobre el pasto verde como una muñeca de trapo.

—¿Cómo ha ido la compañía? —decía Shampoo mientras la jalaba con violencia —¿Te has dado la gran vida disfrutando de los millones de Saadaki?

—Veo que la soltería te va muy mal —continúa— estás más flaca que nunca, y ¿qué significa ese cabello? Tus piernas me dan lástima ¿cómo te atreviste a salir con ese vestido? ¡Ya veo porque Saadaki prefería buscar mejores _opciones_!

Seguían caminando, pero Akane no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ni oponer resistencia.

—¿Sabes cómo te decía? _"La niña frígida"—_ rió — ni siquiera lográbamos entender cómo quedaste embarazada. ¡No sabes cuánto nos reíamos de ti! Creer que un hombre tan atractivo como él preferiría a una niñita como tú cuando tenía la posibilidad de estar con una mujer de verdad.

—Ya… basta— consigue pronunciar Akane en un hilo de voz.

—En fin, nada de lo que haga o diga me lo va a regresar, ¿verdad?— la jaló del brazo con fuerza —Debes saber que mi regreso a Japón no es casual.

Shampoo se colocó frente a ella. La miró con todo el odio que había acumulado durante años y sintió ganas de golpearla hasta que pidiera piedad, pero no era el momento.

—He venido por lo que nos corresponde—dijo —a mí y a mi hijo. A _nuestro_ hijo.

—Tú… y ese… pueden irse al infierno— dijo Akane con dificultad.

Shampoo reaccionó de inmediato. Le dio una bofetada que la mandó al suelo. La ira dentro de ella se acrecentaba y estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

—¡Fuiste tú quien lo separaste de nuestro lado!— gritó.

Akane se quedó sentada en donde había caído. No tenía fuerza para ponerse en pie.

—¡Tú no eres y nunca serás suficiente mujer para nadie! Y ése será tu castigo, ningún hombre te amará, ¡nunca! Él jamás te amó, se casó contigo sólo por guardar las apariencias, estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí y luego tú llegaste y lo apartaste de nuestro lado. ¡Eso pasará contigo! Cualquier hombre al que ames se alejará de ti, siempre, porque no mereces ser amada, ¿entendiste?

Akane miraba al vacío. De repente sonrió, una sonrisa amarga.

—Si el te amó a ti… ¿No te es eso suficiente? Nunca me amó a mí, eso ya lo sabía. Se casó conmigo porque le convenía… ¡Ya lo sé! Tú ganaste, ¿no es suficiente para que me dejes tranquila?

—Mi hijo y yo necesitamos el dinero.

—¡El dinero! —Akane rió con amargura —¡Siempre el dinero!

—Te advierto que esto no se quedará así. Estoy hablando con abogados. Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Pero vas a darme lo que es mío.

—¡Akane!

Shampoo volteó en dirección hacia la entrada del club. Ranma reconoció a Akane aún en la obscuridad. Después del discurso de Izumi se vio rodeado de personas que preguntaban si tenían algún plan por formar una relación y tardó algunos minutos en deshacerse de la muchedumbre. Salió corriendo para buscarla. Vio su rostro, estaba pálido. Era una expresión que no había visto nunca, una expresión que lo asustó. Para cuando llegó junto a ella, Shampoo la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

—Pobrecilla, parece que iba a desmayarse… la saqué para que tomara aire— dijo Shampoo con fingida preocupación.

—¿Akane? ¿Akane, estás bien?— Ranma la asió por los brazos.

—La dejo contigo, tengo que irme, cuídala bien— dijo Shampoo antes de correr y perderse en la penumbra.

—¿Akane? — Ranma la llamó mientras la sacudía. Ella aún tenía la mirada perdida y el cuerpo inestable.

—Déjame— dijo soltándose de su agarre. Su voz era débil.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? —preguntó Ranma consternado.

Pero Akane sólo dio la media vuelta y avanzó hacia la calle principal. Ranma trató de atraparla de nuevo por el brazo, pero ella logró esquivarlo. Comenzó a correr por la acera, sin hacer caso de la nieve que estaba empezando a caer. Ranma iba detrás de ella, gritando su nombre, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que acababa de pasar. De pronto Akane se detuvo abruptamente. Él la miró desde unos metros atrás. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Ranma sólo podía ver los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su cabello y su vestido negros. Akane se dejó caer sobre el asfalto, sus piernas no tenían más fuerza para seguir, respiraba como si le faltara el aire y se apretaba el pecho con las manos. Ranma se quedó estupefacto. Corrió hacia ella y dobló sus piernas para quedar a su altura.

—Akane, Akane, ¿qué tienes? ¿estás bien?

Pero ella no contestó. Restregó las manos sobre su rostro.

—Te llevaré a un hospital— dijo Ranma tratando de cargarla, pero ella lo alejó.

—No iré a un hospital.

—¡Por kami, Akane dime que te pasa!

—Estoy bien— dijo tratando de incorporarse sin éxito.

Ranma se sacó la chaqueta y la colocó en sus hombros, esta vez ella no la rechazó. Tenía frío, pero sabía que no era provocado por la nevada que acababa de comenzar.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa.

—No quiero ir a casa— dijo Akane mirándolo a los ojos —No quiero ir… a casa.

/3/

Lo primero que hizo al entrar al departamento de Ranma fue encontrar un sillón para desplomarse sobre él. Ranma fue a la cocina y al volver le trajo una botella con agua mientras el té estaba listo. Akane la recibió en sus manos, pero ni siquiera la miró, ni hizo intento por abrirla. Sólo se quedó mirando al vacío, a las paredes transparentes por donde se veían las luces nocturnas de Tokio. Ranma se sentó a su lado, dejando un espacio considerable que los separaba. Él también estaba aturdido.

El silencio era incómodo, absurdo. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Ranma se había quedado sin palabras. En otras circunstancias, si ella no hubiera estado actuando de una manera tan extraña, si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo de lastimarla, habría tenido algo que decir. Quizá una tontería, algo que la hiciera enojar, pero no le parece que sea lo más atinado en ese momento. No tiene nada que decir. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que pasa.

Akane sintió un cosquilleó en las mejillas y su vista se nubló cuando el agua le inundó los ojos. Sabía que había llegado. Un llanto que reprimió por muchos años estaba a punto de liberarse. Sólo era cuestión de que parpadeara para que la primera lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Mantenía los ojos tan abiertos como podía para evitar lo inevitable, pero se cerraron en un parpadeo y una gota de agua inició su camino, mejilla abajo. Trató de ser fuerte, pero el cosquilleo no sólo estaba en sus mejillas, se había extendido hasta su garganta y fue así como supo que había perdido la batalla. Entonces, como bombas que caen desde el cielo en plena guerra, sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar. Intentaba detenerlas con sus dedos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Eran más de lo que ella podía controlar. Apretó sus labios, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero ni así pudo evitar que su boca se abriera para dejar escapar unos sollozos. Después de la primera lágrima el llanto se volvió imparable. Apretó sus manos contra el rostro. Estaba avergonzada, siempre le había avergonzado llorar frente a otras personas, pero no podía evitar llorar con desesperación. Todo dolía demasiado como para preocuparse por la vergüenza. Todo dolía demasiado, especialmente los recuerdos.

Ranma observó todo como si lo hubiera estado viendo en cámara lenta. Desde el momento en que sus gestos comenzaron a cambiar, cuando llevó los dedos a sus ojos, cuando apretó sus labios, cuando comenzó a temblar. Veía cómo se elevaba su cuerpo cada vez que tomaba aire entre sollozos. Sintió las manos congeladas, tiesas, inútiles. Sintió su corazón arder y partirse. Odiaba ver llorar a una persona, especialmente cuando era una mujer. Especialmente cuando era tan linda. Especialmente cuando era Akane.

En un incontrolable impulso, la abrazó. Akane estaba rígida bajo él, tenía miedo de levantar el rostro, de abandonarse y hacerlo partícipe de su desdicha. Ahora era una chica débil, su imagen de mujer dura y fuerte se había derrumbado. Ella también podía llorar.

Ranma la abrazó con más fuerza, con toda la que le era posible para transmitirle su calor, tratando de no lastimarla. Su corazón estaba desbocado, sus sentimientos habían creado una maraña en el fondo de su pecho. Lo volvía loco la emoción de tenerla entre sus brazos, aún sin que ella lo admitiera del todo, pero sin oponer resistencia. Lo encolerizaba saber que estaba llorando y no entender la causa, preguntarse si quizá él era el culpable de sus lágrimas. Sabía que algo le dolía, pero no sabía si podía sanarla. No podía mas que ofrecerle sus brazos, su consuelo.

Y cuando ella hundió el rostro en su pecho sintió que moría. Cuando ella relajó su cuerpo para que pudiera abrazarla con toda libertad, sintió que enloquecía. Su llanto no aminoró, pero ya no lloraba en sus manos, lloraba contra su pecho. Ahora temblaba entre sus brazos, sus lágrimas humedecían su camisa. Ella lo aceptaba. Pasaba una de sus manos sobre su cabello, una y otra vez, como si estuviera consolando a una niña que acabara de rasparse la rodilla. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer para que las lágrimas pararan.

La camisa ya estaba empapada, pero ella seguía aferrándose a su pecho. Se mantuvieron en esa posición mucho tiempo, mientras él esperaba que el llanto cesara. Poco a poco sus lágrimas dejaron de salir, pero Ranma seguía apretándola contra su cuerpo. Habían pasado más de veinte minutos, pero para él había sido un instante, un solo segundo. Akane mantenía los ojos cerrados, había parado de llorar, pero no quería separarse de él. Su dolor era menos cuando sentía las manos acariciándole el cabello, por segundos incluso pudo olvidar la razón de su llanto.

Cuando ella trató de separarse de él, Ranma la atrajo de nuevo a su pecho. Si por él hubiera sido —y si las piernas se lo hubieran permitido— se habría quedado así con ella por toda la vida. Akane ya no estaba rígida bajo sus brazos, pero no tampoco se movía. Podía sentir su respiración cálida atravesándo la tela de su camisa.

Akane subió el rostro para encontrarse con el de él. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y las lágrimas habían formado pequeños caminos en sus mejillas. Estaba despeinada y el color de su labial había desaparecido, ya no tenía uno de sus aretes. Sus labios temblaban. Se acercó cada vez más, levantando el rostro hacia el de él. Nunca había soportado lo bello de sus ojos, tan azules que le recordaban el cielo de primavera, el mar infinito, los zafiros que descansan en las manos de la realeza. Él la miraba intrigado, con un montón de cosas que quería decirle, pero que se quedaron atrapadas en su boca cuando ella lo besó. Fue un beso pequeño, húmedo, inseguro.

—Akane…— susurró antes de ser el quien tomara sus labios.

Se inclinó sobre ella para que quedara bajo su cuerpo. Akane rodeó su cuello y él estrechó su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. La besaba con una intensidad reprimida por mucho tiempo, y Akane lo correspondía con semejante ímpetu. En un instante ella ya estaba desabotonando la camisa del chico y arrojándola lejos. Él bajó sus besos hacia su cuello, y sus pequeños hombros. Akane soltó un suspiro. De pronto el está abrazando su cintura, bajando sus manos por su cuerpo.

—Eres hermosa— le dijo en un susurro —la más hermosa del mundo.

—No hables… —le dijo Akane en una voz que no hubiera escuchado más que él aunque la habitación estuviera repleta de gente —…no hables, por favor.

Pero él quería hablar. Quería decírselo. En el momento en que ella lo besó, supo que tenía que decírselo. Que era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida, que no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, que no importaba cuántos días pasaran, si ella le daba una oportunidad…

—Sólo hazlo como lo haces con las otras mujeres y ya— le dijo Akane con una voz lastimosa.

Ranma interrumpió sus besos. La miraba a los ojos con incredulidad y al ver que ella no decía nada más su rostro se llenó de una profunda decepción, de angustia, de furia. Entonces una ira ciega se apoderó de él, la ira de saber que después de tantas cosas y después de tanto tiempo aún lo subestimaba. Que si ella quería ser una de sus "mujeres" entonces significaba que para ella sólo sería otro de sus "hombres". La jaló del brazo y la llevo a la habitación. Ella no protestaba, solo le seguía al ritmo que podía, tratando de no tropezarse con los muebles. Él abrió la puerta de la recámara y la lanzó contra la cama. Akane soltó un quejido, pero esto no lo detuvo. Él encontró el cierre de su vestido y lo rompió, aunque no se lo quitó del todo. Se colocó sobre ella y la besó tan fuerte que Akane creía que le haría sangrar los labios. Ella no podía oponer resistencia… lo deseaba. También lo deseaba. Pero no quería escucharlo. No quería que le dijera nada de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir. Así, sin palabras, todo era mejor. No esperaba besos tiernos ni caricias dulces, lo único que quería era que la tomara, que le demostrara en ese momento que la deseaba. Sabía que él estaba molesto, furioso y lo confirmó cuando de pronto los besos que habían llegado hasta el inicio de sus pechos se detuvieron. Ranma se separó de ella y le dio la espalda, se pasó las manos por el cabello y, sin mirarla a los ojos o dirigirle una sola palabra, salió de la habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Akane se quedó sobre la cama, descalza y con el vestido roto, el cabello revuelto y la ansiedad ardiéndole en las manos. Quería ir tras él, pero tenía miedo. ¿Sería capaz de escucharlo? ¿De qué tiene miedo? No quería escuchar sus palabras dulces, porque sabía bien que toda dulzura podía convertirse en amargura. Porque si lo dejaba hablar en ese momento todo lo que él dijera se grabaría en su memoria para siempre y todas las noches iría a la cama recordando su mirada y cada una de las bellas palabras que le había dicho.

Salió de la habitación para buscarlo. Estaba de espaldas hacia ella, con los brazos apoyados sobre una mesa y la cabeza baja. Aunque sus pisadas eran suaves y casi imperceptibles, Ranma sabía que estaba ahí, pero no quería voltear. No tenía el valor para enfrentarla sin estar seguro de que no explotaría. No quería escuchar nada más. No quería voltear porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse y no volver a ella para terminar lo que había empezado, porque sabía que la lastimaría, sabía que podía saciarse de ella de la manera más vil si el deseo lograba cegarlo por completo.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—Es todo lo que puedo darte.

Ranma no se movió. Akane seguía observando su espalda marcada. Los bóxer se asomaban por encima de los jeans, la trenza color carbón caía sobre su hombro.

—¿Es todo lo que puedes darme? —dijo y soltó una risita amarga —Entonces no lo quiero, no quiero nada de ti.

En su locura encontró el tono más hiriente para decírselo, lo que fue como un golpe para Akane. De pronto se sentía muy estúpida. Por supuesto que no querría nada de ella, porque no tenía nada. No tenía mas que un cuerpo de piernas cortas, de pechos pequeños. No tenía más que una cabellera deshecha, un vestido rasgado, unos ojos que no lloraban, una boca que no decía palabras dulces. No tenía más que unos pies descalzos y fríos y una historia triste. Nadie nunca querría algo de ella. Dio la media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, pero no pudo avanzar porque él la abrazó por detrás. Sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Akane, demasiado cerca de su oreja, lo suficiente para que pudiera escuchar sus palabras con suficiente claridad.

—Perdóname—dijo antes de cerrar los ojos— No sabes cuánto te deseo. No sabes cuánto me muero por besarte, por hacerte mía.

Akane sintió un pinchazo en el vientre y un hormigueo subir desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Le ordenó a su cuerpo que no comenzara a temblar, a sus ojos que no se cerrasen, a su mente que no se hiciera ilusiones, a su corazón que no latiera tan rápido, pero no podía evitar nada de ello.

—Pero tú no eres como las otras mujeres.

Le rogaba a sus piernas que no le fallaran, que resistieran hasta el final del camino.

—Por eso no me pidas que sea igual contigo. No te entregues a mí si para ti voy a ser otro hombre.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

Notas:

O-M-F-G! Estoy tan enojada con todos pero en especial con Akane, chica… ¿¡por qué eres tan cruel!? No se a ustedes pero a mí se me rompió el corazón (¿es normal que a una se le rompa el corazón con su propia historia?) con nuestro pobre, pobre Ranma… ya basta de tanto maltratoooooooooo.

Ok, debo guardar la compostura.

Los que deben estar enojados/as conmigo son ustedes… Mira que han pasado un montón de meses desde que subí el capítulo 10, pero no tienen idea de lo difícil que fue sacar adelante el 11. No fue pereza, ni falta de inspiración, es que estaba equivocada. Hace unos días me decidí a publicar "Warabigami" (mi nueva historia, pásate a leerla) porque sentía que me moría en vida. Necesitaba escribir, volver al _fan fiction, _que la escritura se volviera de nuevo una rutina en mi vida cotidiana como lo era hasta hace ocho meses. Al publicar volví a sentirme VIVA, creativa y el apoyo de mis antiguas lectoras y escritoras me hizo replantearme las cosas de nuevo. **Lum** (mil gracias, nena) en especial dijo la palabra que me sacó del hiatus _"re-orientar"_, justo después de leer su comentario en mi otra historia me puse en acción… ¡ERA LO QUE NECESITABA! Reorientar la historia. El capítulo no estaba funcionando como lo tenía, entonces ¿qué debía hacer? BORRAR TODO Y EMPEZAR DE NUEVO. No me importó dejar 13 páginas de lado, lo borré (de verdad lo eliminé, a pesar de que había cosas que me gustaban mucho) e inicié todo desde un principio. El viernes me pasé nueve horas (una de descanso) escribiendo este capítulo como una maniática. Después de dejarlo enfriar unas horas lo releí, hice las correcciones pertinentes y AQUÍ ESTÁ, aleluya.

Debo agradecer a todas las personas que estuvieron al pendiente durante todo este capítulo. Como ya ha pasado mucho tiempo creo que no tiene sentido que conteste sus reviews, pero a partir de este cap vuelvo a las andadas, las publicaciones mensuales y la atención que se merecen… ¡Muchas gracias!

(Por cierto, Javi, si de casualidad estás leyendo esto por favor déjame una forma para comunicarme contigo mujer que te he buscado como no tienes idea, cuando leí que me dejaste un comentario salté de felicidad, pero no me dejaste nada para responderte u_u )

Sobre el capítulo, ¿cómo ven? En lo personal me gusta mucho el personaje de Izumi. Por lo general vemos que nuestros protagonistas _playboy _tienen a su alrededor una bola de mujeres buenotas pero vacías y estúpidas. Izumi no es así, al contrario, no hemos visto mucho de ella pero me gustaría que el personaje se desarrollara más ¿Creen que esto cause problemas a nuestros chicos? Ustedes saben que mi pareja de toda la vida será Ranma & Akane, pero creo que un poco de drama con este personaje no vendría nada mal. ¿Qué opinan?

Debo comentarles desde este momento que el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré en FF . net en una versión NO LEMON. ¿Por qué? Porque las políticas de FFnet así lo establecen, nada de contenido sexual explícito. Peeero eso no quiere decir que no habrá LEMON. En mi blog estaré publicando la versión +18 (lol) del capítulo, así que en cuanto vean el capítulo 12 arriba se lo pueden leer aquí en una versión soft o pueden ir a jadehaze . blogspot. com. De igual manera siempre paso mis escritos a formato .pdf —para ser sincera odio el formato web de ffnet, así que los guardo en .pdf con tipo de letra Baskerville que es súper agradable y cómoda para leer—, así que se los podría enviar una vez que estuviera listo, sólo necesitarían dejarme en una review o comentario en mi blog su e-mail —recuerda omitir la arroba, por ejemplo juanperez(arroba) porque creo que ff. net no publica direcciones.

En fin, ya me extendí mucho pero es que extrañaba estos lugares. Como siempre agradezco todo el apoyo y la atención y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido, recuerden que pueden suscribirse para que les lleguen las alertas cuando se suba un nuevo capítulo y… bueno, creo que es todo, nos vemos :*

J


End file.
